Amante & Felino
by Maggie's Dreams
Summary: Edward Cullen, miembro de la manada Tygrain, ya tenía suficientes problemas sintiéndose un paria dentro de su propia gente como para sumar a ellos una compañera. No obstante el destino es caprichoso y quiso que el momento en que Edward y su compañera se encontrasen fuese precisamente aquél en que él estaba menos dispuesto para aceptarla.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a K. Dreams y los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Hola mis preciosos lectores, hace poquito encontre este maravilloso libro Psi/Cambiante y me enamoré perdidamente de la trama. Creo que los personajes son perfectos para Crepúsculo y bueno, ya se darán cuenta mientras avancen los capítulos.**

**Es un libro cortito -contiene 13 capítulos-, por lo tanto ya tengo terminada la adaptación y cada cuanto actualize depende de _vosotros._**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Edward entendía el concepto de familia y no podía sino alegrarse ante el hecho de que su hermano hubiese encontrado por fin aquello que tanto había estado buscando, a la compañera de su vida, la única mujer con la que estaba destinado a emparejarse y que complementaba su alma de una manera en que solo los compañeros pueden hacer.

Sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Jacob en los últimos años, después de la prematura muerte de sus padres, había tenido que hacerse cargo de la manada a muy temprana edad, asumiendo el papel de líder con tan solo diecisiete años, algo que para el estándar de su raza, lo situaba todavía en un simple cachorro. Si ya era difícil mantener el orden dentro de la manada tygrain, era con mucho más difícil mantenerles alejados de los humanos, a salvo de aquellos que sin dudar harían presa de ellos llevándolos a un destino peor que la muerte.

Cuando había dinero de por medio, los humanos se convertían en verdaderas bestias, toda una ironía cuando los que poseían instintos animales eran ellos. Había sido imperativo adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos, mezclándose con la humanidad, ocupando sus mismos puestos de trabajo, en definitiva adaptarse a un mundo en el que la desconfianza estaba a la orden del día y nadie se fiaba de nadie. Los hombres seguían temiendo aquello que no comprendían y su manera de actuar al respecto solo incluía muerte y destrucción. Así era la naturaleza humana y no iban a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el extenso salón reparando en la delicada y hermosa mujer que sonreía enganchada del brazo de Jacob. De tez morena, largo pelo castaño oscuro y unos rasgados ojos verdes dorados, su cuñada era humana. Aquella menuda mujer que apenas le llegaba a Jake a los hombros tenía un carácter explosivo y había presentado una ardua batalla a su hermano, pero como tantas y tantas veces había oído decir a Zafrina, la Chamán de su clan, aquellos que estaban destinados a ser compañeros, podían pelear hasta el fin de sus fuerzas por negarse a ello, pero antes o después caerían en las redes del destino.

Sacudiendo la cabeza dio media vuelta y salió del salón antes de que alguno de los presentes se diese cuenta de su aparición, no estaba de humor para estampar una afectada sonrisa en sus labios y pasearse entre aquella panda de corderos que estúpidamente se habían metido en una manada de tigres. No, si Jacob quería seguir adelante con la compra de la sucursal americana, tendría que hacerlo él solo, después de todo, el hablar con los humanos no era algo que se le diese demasiado bien, a menudo tendía a perder la paciencia y en sus ojos se reflejaba su alma de tigre.

Sonrió afectado al pensar en lo irónico de aquella reunión, él mismo podría sentirse como un paria en medio de todos ellos, no pertenecía al mundo de los humanos, pero tampoco encajaba completamente en el de sus hermanos.

—Aquí estás —oyó una voz a sus espaldas—. ¿Huyendo nuevamente de tus deberes?

Edward se volvió en redondo con una mueca. Antes de que viese el largo pelo violeta, las gafas con cristal verde ahumado y el estrambótico atuendo hippie supo que aquella voz solo podía pertenecerle a una persona, la misma a la que había estado evitando por todos los medios durante la última semana.

—No está en mi sangre el huir de nada, Zafrina —le respondió con fastidio, volviendo la mirada a la recepción.

De repente, aquello parecía antojársele más soportable que lo que prometía traer consigo la presencia de la mujer. Ella se rió con aquella clara y musical voz que hacía que se le pusiera el vello de punta.

—Dime eso cuando no me hayas rehuido durante toda una semana y quizás, solo quizás, me lo crea, gatito blanco —respondió ella mirándolo a través de aquellas risibles gafas.

¿Cómo podía alguien tomarse en serio a aquella mujer con el aspecto que tenía? Aquello tenía una fácil respuesta; ella tenía en sus manos el destino de todos ellos, y el de sus compañeras. Edward se estremeció. Había estado evitándola desde la noche en que lo encontró a solas en la enorme mansión de la plantación Berkley, en Virginia, en la que se había refugiado el clan al completo.

Jacob había conseguido comprarla después de varios meses de negociaciones y había trasladado a aquellos de la manada que todavía estaban sin emparejar con él. Situada a las afueras de Charles City, contaba con más de mil hectáreas de terreno en la que los suyos podrían dar rienda suelta a sus instintos animales y correr en libertad sin llamar la atención de los humanos.

Ahora que su hermano se había emparejado, el lugar empezaba a hacérsele bastante asfixiante, sobre todo después de la declaración que había presentado la Chamán hacía exactamente una semana.

—No voy a ir a ningún sitio.

La mujer frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

—Puedes huir con el rabo entre las piernas o esconderte bajo una piedra, querido, pero eso no hará que ella desaparezca —le aseguró con total convencimiento—. Ninguno de los nuestros puede huir de su compañero una vez que ha aparecido, en el momento en que captes su aroma, este se gravará a fuego en tu interior y tus instintos te llevarán a ella de todas las maneras posibles, nunca podrás escapar, por mucho que quieras correr en dirección contraria.

Edward gruñó.

—No necesito una compañera —masculló apretando los puños—. No la quiero.

La mujer lo miró a través de los redondeados cristales de sus gafas, la intensidad de sus ojos verdes quemaba a través del cristal y sabía que aunque intentara negarse a escucharla, o quisiese huir, ella no se lo permitiría. Le sorprendía que le hubiese permitido hacerlo durante toda aquella semana. La gorra roja que cubría su pelo violeta, no hacía si no restarle seriedad a aquella mujer.

—Si bueno, los condenados en el infierno tampoco quieren quemarse y mira por donde, no lo consiguen —le respondió ella con un gracioso encogimiento de hombros. Entonces echó mano a su bolsillo trasero y sacó un pequeño papel de colores en el que había garabateado unas frases—. Siempre había pensado que Jake iba a ser el más difícil de emparejar pero me equivoqué, no contaba con que su cabezota y terco hermano iba a ser como una espina clavada en una de mis patas.

La mujer le tendió un papel y él se lo quedó mirando como si fuese una serpiente o algo peor. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Zafrina tomó una de las manos del tigre y depositó en ella el papel con una sonora palmada.

—La encontrarás en esa ciudad y al igual que tú, deseará escapar solo para acabar volviendo a ti. Su sabor será tan dulce como el chocolate que tanto te gusta. Un pastel para un tigre hambriento —aseguró la mujer, entonces se llevó las manos a las caderas y se inclinó hacia delante—. Es tu compañera, te guste o no, será la única que te aguante, lo cual para mí ya es un milagro. Ahora, deja de lloriquear y ve a por ella. Nadie puede vivir solo toda su vida, Edward .

Edward miró el papel en su mano y luego a la mujer, cerrando el puño lo arrugó y lo dejó caer en el suelo para luego pisotearlo con el pie.

—No quiero una compañera, no quiero a ninguna maldita mujer —respondió entre dientes—. Y maldito sea si voy a ir a buscar a alguien que no quiero.

—Lo harás.

Edward se tensó al oír una nueva voz a su espalda y maldijo interiormente por no haber sentido como se acercaba, podía ser el líder de su manada, pero ante todo eran hermanos y se habían criado juntos. Una mano dura y firme se posó sobre su hombro haciendo que se diese la vuelta lo justo para ver a su hermano acompañado de su cuñada.

—No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Jake.

El hombre, de la misma altura que Edward no se parecía en nada a su hermano, de facciones duras y cinceladas, con una incipiente barba sombreando su mentón era la antítesis de él, donde Edward era de tez dorada y con un suave pelo castaño claro, Jake era oscuro y moreno, los ojos de Edward eran de un suave verde helado mientras que los de su hermano poseían el color del heno cosechado y con todo, por sus venas corría la misma sangre.

—Ah, pero me incumbe, hermanito —le aseguró con el mismo estoicismo que utilizaba para todo—. Si Zafrina está en lo cierto, y no dudo de ella, esa mujer... Tu mujer... Será miembro de esta manada.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—No tendrás que preocuparte de que nadie más con mi mismo pedigrí ensucie la manada —respondió él con dureza y resentimiento—. No pienso tomar compañera.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe en el estómago para Jake, Edward lo sabía, lo había visto en los ojos de su hermano y se odió por ello. Su hermano no había sido si no protector y amable con él, su mejor amigo, él no tenía culpa del resentimiento que Edward sentía por sí mismo.

La mano que había permanecido sobre el hombro de Edward cayó libremente a un costado.

—Quizás eso sea lo mejor —le respondió él, sorprendiéndolo durante unos instantes—. Ninguna mujer merece que su compañero la desprecie por lo que es, cuando es incapaz de aceptarse a sí mismo. Eres mi hermano, Edward, me da igual de qué color sea tu piel o tus ojos, compartimos la misma sangre, el mismo espíritu...

—Yo no pertenezco...

—Si continúas, te daré una paliza —lo previno su hermano—. Y tu compañera tendrá que recogerte con una cuchara.

—No iré a por ella —masculló empecinado.

Jacob suspiró y sacudió con la cabeza, entonces se volvió hacia Zafrina.

—¿Se lo has dicho ya?

La mujer se agachó a recoger el papel que Edward había pisoteado y se tomó su tiempo en abrirlo y alisarlo, antes de caminar hacia el hombre y colárselo en el bolsillo.

—Sabe dónde encontrarla —le dijo ella mirando a Edward a los ojos—. Solo espero que te de tanta guerra como te mereces.

Sin decir una sola palabra, se volvió y se alejó por el largo corredor. Jacob chasqueó la lengua.

—Esto te costará caro, hermanito —le aseguró negando con la cabeza mientras veía marcharse a la mujer—. Has pisoteado su orgullo.

Edward gruñó.

—No le he pedido que viniese a mí —respondió él, por dentro se sentía como un auténtico hijo de puta por haberse comportado así con ella.

Zafrina podía ser un tanto estrambótica, pero siempre había sido una buena amiga, quizás, la única a la que le traía sin cuidado cual era el color de su piel, el signo de su vergüenza. Jacob negó con la cabeza, entonces se volvió para volver de nuevo a su papel de anfitrión.

—No dejes escapar aquello a lo que estás destinado, Edward —le aconsejó suavemente —. No podrás soportarlo por mucho tiempo... Lo sé, lo he intentado.

Edward se volvió a mirar a Jacob con sorpresa, iba a decir algo pero se cayó al ver a Leah acercándose a su compañero, el amor reflejándose en sus ojos.

—Y por cierto —le dijo Jacob abrazando a su mujer—. Ya que vas a pasarte unos días en Los Ángeles, ve a la Subasta de Glendale, se celebrará en dos días a las cinco de la tarde en el 1146N de Central Ave. hay una obra muy importante que quiero en mi colección. Te daré los detalles antes de que te marches.

Y con eso, el líder de la manada se dio la vuelta y continuó con la recepción que estaba dando lugar en su suntuoso salón, había dejado a Edward con una clara advertencia. Si no quería ir a buscar a su compañera, iría de todas formas y ya podía patalear si quería por que no iba a conseguir nada.


	2. Inevitablemente atraídos

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a K. Dreams y los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Oh mis chicas, no saben lo feliz que me hace ver todo el apoyo que he recibido en tan solo el prólogo de esta maravillosa historia. Estoy segura que les va a encantar este primer capítulo y espero que se animen a dejar reviews, son _free. _Un beso para todos, los quiero.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Edward siempre había huido de las ciudades ruidosas, no se sentía a gusto entre la polución y el ajetreo de las grandes urbes, quizás en parte por su naturaleza felina y quizás simplemente porque los humanos no eran una de sus razas favoritas. Con todo, el acabar en la ciudad de Los Ángeles para asistir en nombre de su hermano a una subasta, era definitivamente la última de las venganzas. Jacob sabía perfectamente lo mucho que odiaba encargarse de estas fruslerías, Edward no era hombre que prosperaba en medio de las multitudes, muy al contrario, tendía a ponerse nervioso y sacar las uñas.

Suspirando profundamente echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, el calor parecía ser la temperatura común en aquel estado, acostumbrado a las frías estepas en las que había nacido, no acababa de acostumbrarse a la pegajosa sensación que empapaba su piel haciéndolo transpirar, ni siquiera con la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba puesta y los jeans parecía encontrarse a gusto, empezaba a pensar que el que la gente fuera medio desnuda por la calle era la mejor de las ideas.

Dejando a un lado el calor volvió a fijarse en el escaparate de la bombonería frente a la que se había detenido, sus ojos brillaron ante la gran variedad de chocolates que había expuestos. Para él era un misterio como podían conservarse los chocolates con tal calor, pero pronto el pensamiento quedó relegado a favor del rugido de su estómago. Adoraba el chocolate. Con nueces, oscuro y puro, con leche, blanco... Cualquiera que fuese su variedad, lo amaba. Aquel era un pequeño placer que solo se permitía cuando estaba a solas, un pequeño secreto que nunca había compartido con nadie, excepto Zafrina.

Después de todo, ¿Cuándo se había visto que a un felino le gustase el chocolate?

Echando mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón extrajo su billetera junto con un pequeño trozo de papel multicolor arrugado que cayó al suelo a sus pies. Su mirada se fijó en el papel como si la caída se reprodujese a cámara lenta, sus ojos siguieron el movimiento hasta que este permaneció a sus pies, cual infalible recordatorio en el que no había vuelto a pensar desde su salida de Virginia.

Tenía una compañera.

Había una mujer en esa maldita ciudad que estaba destinada a él, que encajaba solo con él y que robaría algo más que su independencia si tenía la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Una compañera que no deseaba. Soltando una baja maldición se agachó a recoger el papel y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo entró en la bombonería a darse el primer placer del día.

Bella no había pensado cuando salió de la cafetería en la que había estado trabajando con el sobre con su liquidación que las cosas pudiesen ir a peor. Después de casi año y medio trabajando para el tirano de su jefe, la habían echado a la calle y el muy desgraciado no se había molestado ni en decírselo el mismo, se había limitado a dejarle el desagradable trabajo al cocinero, junto con el sobre de su liquidación. Al principio había pensado en protestar, pero después de pensarlo un poco, decidió que no merecía la pena, en cierto modo se había quitado incluso un peso de encima.

El mal humor la había llevado a dirigirse de inmediato al banco a hacer efectivo su cheque, no quería más que recoger su dinero y mandar todo a volar. Unos días libres quizás le viniesen bien incluso, así podría despejarse y pensar en lo siguiente que podría hacer.

Bien, su suposición había sido errónea, las cosas sí podían ir a peor como lo demostraban los dos hombres con máscara de lucha libre y armas en las manos que habían elegido aquella gloriosa mañana para atracar el banco. Sus ojos castaños recorrieron tímidamente la amplia sala, aquellos dos chicos, por que por su altura y complexión no podía tratarse de nada más que dos estúpidos jóvenes que habían elegido atracar una sucursal pequeña, parecían haber visto demasiadas películas.

Habían llegado cuando ella estaba en su turno de espera para acercarse a la ventanilla, con un par de gritos y las armas en alto habían anunciado su intención de atracar el banco, las cámaras de vigilancia habían sido rociadas con spray y las cuatro o cinco personas que había aquella hora de la mañana en el reducido local, arrinconadas en una esquina mientras se ocupaban de las ventanillas y de las dos cajeras que había tras el largo mostrador.

Las sirenas de la policía captaron entonces la atención, empezando como un lejano ulular hasta terminar varios coches patrulla delante de la pequeña sucursal bancaria, Bella se preguntó, y no por primera vez si la policía habría visto también demasiadas películas, ¿Quién en su sano juicio llegaría si no armando alboroto con las sirenas puestas y las luces cuando había unos atracadores en un banco, armados y con rehenes?

Suspirando con fuerza se llevó la mano a la frente, la cual empezaba a palpitarle.

—Esto no puede estar ocurriendo —murmuró para sí, mientras los dos chicos se miraban el uno a otro y empezaban a ponerse más nerviosos.

Edward levantó sus ojos verdes del glorioso paquete que llevaba entre manos al escuchar el tumulto que se estaba formando en la calle, las sirenas de los coches de policía ululaban al compás de las danzarinas luces hiriendo sus sensibles oídos. Dos coches patrulla se apostaron frente a una pequeña sucursal bancaria, los agentes que salían de ellos empezaron a conducir y alejar a la gente que paseaba por la acera ajena a los sucesos que debían estar dándose en el banco.

Frunciendo el ceño ante el insoportable sonido, volvió su atención al paquete que tenía entre manos, el dulce aroma del chocolate hacía que le salivara la boca, estaba deseando tomarse un respiro y disfrutar de aquel delicado manjar pero un olor dulce y decadente entró entonces en su nariz y sus sentidos, animales y humanos despertaron por completo.

Lentamente, como si estuviesen tirando de él con un potente imán, alzó la cabeza y olisqueó el aire, aquel aroma era como el del caramelo derretido y la nata unidas, dulce y suave y tan potente como cualquier afrodisíaco. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta, su lengua abandonó lentamente el interior de su boca para lamerse los labios como si ya pudiese degustar aquel aroma, la sangre que corría por sus venas empezó a diluirse y a correr más rápido, su corazón la acompañó con un latido frenético mientras sus instintos se intensificaban en una desesperada búsqueda por aquello que había captado su atención, la atención de su felino.

Y entonces la vio.

No era para nada su tipo. Con aquel pelo largo del color del chocolate con leche, sin brillo, saliéndole por debajo de la cinta de pelo amarilla que llevaba a juego con el trajecito de una pieza el cual contrastaba estrepitosamente con el tono bronceado de su piel. Su rostro era pequeño, ovalado y las pecas salpicaban gran parte de su nariz y pómulos y unas horrorosas gafas de pasta moviéndose precariamente sobre su nariz... Pero, ella olía a caramelo, y tan apetitosa que daban ganas de comérsela... Ella era su compañera. ¡Su maldita compañera!

—No —gimoteó en voz baja, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo se encendía al verla, recordándole que no importaba lo que pensase, ella era suya y la necesitaba—. Maldición... Maldición... Maldición... Tú no... Ahora no...

Un bajo gruñido salió de su garganta cuando vio a dos hombres saliendo inmediatamente tras ella, sujetándola y encañonándola con un arma. El animal en él rugió de rabia ante el hecho de que alguien se atreviese a tocar lo que era suyo, el aroma a caramelo se había metido en su nariz y era incapaz de sacárselo con nada, era suya, solo suya, ningún hombre tenía derecho a tocarla.

Antes de poder detenerse, se lanzó a la calzada, su mirada salvaje puesta en el brazo que la sujetaba, uno que le encantaría desgarrar con los dientes.

Los pitidos y bocinazos que venían del otro lado de la calle llamaron la atención de Bella por encima de todo el tumulto, aquellos dos idiotas la habían cogido a ella como rehén con la única intención de poder librarse de la policía, una de las armas de los atracadores se clavaba contra su costado mientras el hombre aferraba con fuerza su brazo, magullándoselo. Su acento al igual que la tez de su piel lo delataba, no le sorprendería saber que era alguno de los pandilleros que plagaban las calles de la ciudad haciendo de esta su patio de juegos.

Entrecerró los ojos y bajó la mirada para ver a través de las gafas que se deslizaban de su nariz sin posibilidad de poder recolocárselas al hombre que atravesaba la calzada con paso decidido sin importarle el tráfico ni los bocinazos e insultos que le proferían.

El hombre se salvó por los pelos con un grácil salto de acabar sobre el capó del coche, su mirada estaba puesta al frente y maldito si aquel día no estaba resultando ser del todo espeluznante pues si tuviese que decir algo al respecto, juraría que aquel desconocido tenía la mirada puesta sobre ella, una mirada descarnada, salvaje, que prometía un infierno. Por primera vez en su vida sintió verdadero miedo, no sabía quién era él pero su mirada la atravesaba, la inmovilizaba con sus fervientes ojos verdes y no era una mirada amistosa, casi parecía... Que la odiase. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho ella para ganarse ese sentimiento de su parte?

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo absurdo de aquella situación contempló al hombre, jamás lo había visto, de lo contrario lo recordaría, estaba segura. Había algo en él, en su forma de caminar, de moverse que lo hacía completamente letal y sexual, su pelo despeinado era de un castaño claro, mezclado con mechones mucho más oscuros y alguno que otro rubio más claro y enmarcaba un rostro de facciones cinceladas, una fuerte mandíbula espolvoreada con una sombra de barba que bajaba por un cuello fuerte y de músculos marcados, podía apreciarse la tensión en todo él.

Pero eran sus ojos verdes los que le daban escalofríos, a medida que se iba acercando y pasaba limpiamente del cordón policial sin que los agentes pudieran hacer nada por detenerlo sus ojos no se apartaban de ella, unos ojos fríos, glaciales que ardían con un fuego bajo y lento. Aquellos ojos se clavaron en ella como dos firmes y duros puñales, inmovilizándola y haciéndola temblar con algo que no había sentido nunca antes y que la dejó líquida por dentro.

—¡Vuelva aquí!

—¡Maldito loco!

Las exclamaciones llegaron a oídos de Bella rompiendo el hechizo en la que la habían mantenido prisionera esos ojos, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el hombre que la tenía aferrada tironeaba de ella con más fuerza y que su compañero lo encañonaba a él al tiempo que gritaba órdenes con una voz estridente cargada de un profundo acento.

—¡Si das un paso más, me la cargo! —clamaba el hombre que la tenía sujeta.

—¿Quién coño te crees que eres? ¿Superman?

—¡Que no des un paso más, cabrón, o le lleno el cuerpo de plomo a la zorra!

Su mirada helada dejó entonces su rostro y contempló a uno y a otro hombre, Bella se encogió interiormente y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando leyó la muerte en su mirada. Estaba claro que aquel no era en absoluto su día, primero la habían despedido del trabajo y ahora iba a morir.

Edward gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta cuando olió el miedo emanando del cuerpo de su compañera mezclado con una ligera excitación. La combinación era lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerle perder el control, puede que no deseara un compañera, que odiase a aquella mujer por haberse atrevido a aparecer en su camino, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía derecho a tocarle un solo pelo y mucho menos asustarla.

Solo por eso, merecían la muerte.

En un par de rápidos movimientos, arrancó a la muchacha de manos del atracador que la sostenía fracturándole la muñeca al individuo en el proceso, su compañero intentó disparar, solo para errar el tiro por poco y cabrearlo aún más. Con un ligero tirón acercó a la chica contra su cuerpo, protegiéndola mientras le arrebataba el arma al otro atracador con una limpia patada y lo enviaba al suelo con un golpe en la nariz. A juzgar por el crujido que sintió bajo su puño, supuso que se la había roto. Los agentes de policía por fortuna parecían haber salido de su estupor y pronto se hicieron cargo de las armas, así como de esposar a los dos frustrados delincuentes que maldecían y escupían amenazas de muerte y de dolor en el suelo.

Edward bajó la mirada al pequeño y anodino cuerpo que permanecía pegado al suyo, ella apenas le llegaba a la barbilla, lo cual teniendo en cuenta que él rozaba el metro noventa y ocho ya era decir bastante, en su favor debía añadir que ni siquiera temblaba, ya fuese por el shock o por su propia naturaleza permanecía quieta y tranquila junto a él. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo se filtraba en el suyo propio, así como el aroma dulce y goloso que la envolvía.

—Caramelo y nata —musitó aspirando profundamente, empapándose de su aroma.

Ella eligió ese momento para alzar la mirada y Edward contempló por primera vez unos bonitos y enormes ojos castaños con motas doradas ocultos bajo las horribles gafas.

—Tofe —se corrigió a sí mismo, al tiempo que retiraba las horribles gafas y dejaba al descubierto aquel par de joyas.

Sin la sombra del cristal, podía apreciar unas motas doradas.

—¿Qué?

Las pecas cubrían buena parte de su nariz y pómulos y sin las gafas incluso podía pasar por bonita, si bien no era una beldad, tampoco era fea. Arrastrado por su parte animal, se inclinó y capturó su boca, introduciéndole la lengua ante su jadeo de sorpresa y paladeando su sabor, un sabor que lo embriagaba y lo enardecía haciéndole desear más, mucho más.

Bella estaba atónita por lo que ocurría, aquel chalado había atravesado la calzada en medio del tráfico, se había deshecho con una asombrosa facilidad de los atracadores y ahora la besaba como si ella fuese un platillo de leche y él un gato hambriento.

Un ligero carraspeo a su derecha empezó a incrementarse y hacerse más exagerado mientras el policía intentaba captar su atención. Ella se empujó de su abrazo para despegar sus labios de los masculinos con un arrebato de vergüenza que le iluminó la cara de rojo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo besando a un completo desconocido en medio de la calle? Peor aún, después de acabar como rehén de unos atracadores.

—Disculpe señor, quisiéramos hablar con la señorita... —dijo el policía tendiendo la mano hacia Bella.

Edward reaccionó por instinto, cogiendo el brazo que se dirigía a su compañera y retorciéndoselo al agente tras la espalda, ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para inmovilizarlo pero sin causarle daño.

Ante el inesperado movimiento, la muchacha jadeó y el resto de los agentes desenfundaron nuevamente sus armas y lo rodearon, obligándolo a soltar a su presa, solo para acabar inmovilizado contra el suelo.

—Sugiero que se calme, amigo —le susurró uno de los policías al oído mientras mantenía una rodilla contra su espalda y le esposaba las manos—. Lo de reducir a esos dos ha estado muy bien, pero lo de pegarle a un poli no ha sido muy acertado... Vendrás a comisaría y aclararemos este asunto.

Edward gruñó, empezando a calmarse solo cuando la muchacha fue acompañada por otro de los agentes a una ambulancia que había estacionado detrás del cordón policial.

Maldición, lo sabía, sabía que el encontrar a su compañera no iba a causarle otra cosa que no fuesen problemas.


	3. Subastando a una conflictiva estatuilla

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a K. Dreams y los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Me encanta todo su apoyo chicas, me alegran el día a día con sus reviews. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, disculpenme si demoro un poquitín con el proximo capítulo pero tengo que viajar el Lunes y ando super ocupada, sin mas que decir...**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

—He chico, parece que han venido a buscarte.

Edward levantó la mirada del asiento en el que se había arrellanado cuando había terminado de prestar su declaración ante el agente de policía, había tenido que dar su versión dos veces, y esperar unas cuantas horas hasta que finalmente le habían dejado utilizar el teléfono.

Después de haberse alejado de ella había podido recuperar parte de su cordura si bien todavía sentía aquel inexplicable vacío y la imperiosa necesidad de estar junto a ella, también la odiaba, odiaba a aquella pequeña y anodina muchacha por haberse atravesado en su camino, porque ahora estaba jodido, realmente jodido y todo gracias a ella. La buscaría, sí, la encontraría y le daría exactamente lo que se merecía.

Su sexo saltó en respuesta y él solo pudo gruñir.

—Pensé que me estabas vacilando.

Su mirada se estrechó sobre el hombre con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro que se había parado ante él.

—Sí, estoy de humor precisamente para eso —masculló haciendo rodar sus hombros—. Has tardado.

El hombre arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

—Discúlpeme, su alteza, pero he tenido que coger un avión para venir a sacarte, así que, el que hayas permanecido aquí —él consultó su reloj—, cuatro horas, no me inspira arrepentimiento ninguno.

Edward solo gruñó y le echó un rápido vistazo a su amigo. No existía un solo día en el que no hubiese visto a Emmett con algo que no fuese ese maldito traje marrón con corbata a juego. Se conocían desde hacía varios años, de hecho, era uno de los pocos humanos que sabía sobre el Clan, trabajaba para Jacob llevando los temas legales y acudiendo alguna que otra vez a las subastas.

—¿Ahora vas a decirme cómo es que has terminado en la comisaría, Edward ? Pensé que esto solo era una afición de Jacob.

—Mi maldita compañera tiene la culpa —masculló con ironía.

El hombre se sorprendió ante tal declaración.

—¿Tu compañera? ¿Te has emparejado?

La mirada mortal que le dedicó Edward decía a las claras lo que pensaba sobre ello.

—Um... Así que, la has encontrado.

Edward se limitó a gruñir, pero el hombre no se amilanó. Conocía bien a aquel hombre y a su hermano, y sabía que gruñían, pero no mordían.

—¿Y ella tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que hayas terminado aquí?

Edward ignoró la pregunta y contestó con otra.

—Necesito darme una ducha y asistir a la maldita subasta de Glendale —respondió empujando la puerta para salir a la calle—. Jake quiere un par de piezas que se subastarán esta tarde.

El hombre arqueó una ceja en respuesta. Era extraño que hubiese enviado a Edward cuando sabía lo mucho que odiaba las aglomeraciones y todo lo que tuviese que ver con los humanos en general. Cuando se trataba de asistir a una subasta o adquirir cierta pieza, el jefe del Clan Cullen solía llamarle a él. Emmett sonrió, estaba claro que el interés de Jacob por la subasta iba más en consonancia con el que su hermano acabase en aquella ciudad.

—¿Dónde te alojas?

Edward le dijo el nombre de uno de los hoteles más anodinos de la ciudad, al contrario que su hermano al que le gustaba vivir bien y darse unos lujos, el más joven de los Cullen prefería la austeridad y pasar desapercibido.

—Bueno, no queda demasiado lejos —aceptó con buen humor—. ¿Quieres compañía?

Edward miró a Emmett de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo iré a esa maldita subasta y después volveré a casa.

Um. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Y tu compañera?

—¡No necesito a ninguna maldita mujer! —Clamó con dureza, entre los apretados dientes—. Y a ella menos que a nadie.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Realmente eres tan estúpido, gatito? —le dijo con buen humor—. No durarás ni un maldito día fuera de su rango... La necesitarás... Y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Apretando los dientes, Edward ignoró a su amigo y caminó a zancadas por la acera, por mucho que lo negase, sabía que Emmett tenía razón, todo su cuerpo ya estaba protestando por la separación, tenía su olor grabado a fuego y su sabor... No podía borrar ese sabor de su boca, la quería, deseaba hundirse en ella con desesperación, protegerla, arroparla para no volver a ver aquella mirada de temor en sus ojos. No, no la necesito. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo. Ella es la única culpable de todo esto. No es más que una maldita bruja.

¿Cuánto podría luchar contra su atracción, contra la necesidad de buscarla, de tenerla junto a él?

Él jamás había estado emparejado, si bien se había visto afectado como los demás machos sin pareja por el celo de sus hembras, había convertido en un arte el hecho de desaparecerse durante todos esos días, el temor a encontrar a su compañera entre ellas había sido un buen aliciente para mantenerse alejado y ahora la venía a encontrar en una maldita humana. ¡Qué podía ser peor que aquello! Su compañera era humana, sabía que no era algo extraño, su hermano era una prueba viviente de ello, y quizás fuese mejor así, a la humana podría rehuirla.

Su polla dio un tirón y sus intestinos se encogieron ante la sola idea de mantenerse alejado de aquel pequeño caramelo, el tigre la deseaba y maldito fuera él, estaba dispuesto a obtenerla al precio que fuera.

—Demonios, empiezo a sentirme bipolar —farfulló para sí.

Ella ni siquiera era hermosa, y por su culpa había perdido el paquetito con los chocolates que había adquirido. Su adorado chocolate.

Entonces una repentina imagen de un cuerpo femenino con aquellos ojos castaños con motas doradas envuelto en chocolate y él lamiéndolo pasaron como una flecha por su mente dejándolo dolorosamente duro, si es que era posible estar incluso más duro de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Maldición! —masculló en voz alta atrayendo la atención de su amigo, quien lo seguía tranquilamente unos pasos por detrás.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? Eso hará que se te baje la lívido.

Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaron con furia animal cuando se volvió hacia su compañero, quien alzó las manos a modo de rendición.

—De acuerdo, no he dicho nada, sufre en silencio —le soltó antes de indicar el aparcamiento a final de la siguiente calle—. Vamos, te llevaré para que puedas darte una buena ducha... Fría.

Un gemido mitad maullido abandonó la garganta de Edward ante la sola idea del agua fría sobre su piel, eso también se lo debía a ella. ¡Maldita fuera su compañera!

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá envuelta en su albornoz arcoíris que había sido un regalo de Angela de las últimas navidades, tenía el pelo envuelto en una toalla a modo de turbante y mordisqueaba un bastoncillo de regaliz de fresa como si le fuese en ello la vida.

Después de hablar con la policía en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia a la que casi la habían obligado a acercarse y asegurarles por millonésima vez que no conocía de nada a aquel hombre, aunque la hubiese cogido y le hubiese dado el morreo de su vida, la habían dejado marchar, quedándose con su número de teléfono y dirección en caso de que pudiesen necesitar localizarla. Bella dejó escapar el aire lentamente y se comió lo que quedaba del regaliz cuando oyó el sonido de la silla de ruedas de su compañera de piso moviéndose por el suelo.

—¿Más tranquila? —sugirió Angela acercándose a su amiga con un par de latas de refrescos en el regazo.

Incorporándose, cogió uno de los refrescos de cola y suspiró nuevamente mirando a su amiga. Con veintinueve años, Angela era el prototipo de la belleza femenina, un rostro perfecto, ojos exóticos, labios besables y una cascada de pelo envidiable, por no añadir además de que tenía una figura escultural, pero todo aquello palidecía en comparación a la fuerza de voluntad que habitaba aquel imposibilitado cuerpo. Angela había quedado paralizada de la cintura para abajo en un accidente de tráfico, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera conducía el coche, ella había sido el peatón que había sido atropellado en el paso habilitado para ellos, la que había quedado tendida sin sentido en el suelo mientras el conductor se daba a la fuga. Y todo aquello había ocurrido hacía ya unos cinco años. El mismo tiempo que Bella y ella llevaban como amigas.

Bella había asistido en aquel entonces como voluntaria de un centro cívico donde hacía compañía a los ancianos y a la gente que solía pasarse por allí. Una de esas veces había coincidido con Angela, habían hablado y con el tiempo se habían hecho amigas inseparables y habían acabado por compartir un pequeño piso de alquiler en la tercera planta en uno de los barrios más tranquilos de Los Ángeles.

—Estaré tranquila cuando me despierte y me digas que todo esto ha sido una broma pesada.

—¿Incluyo el morreo con el sexy y sensual hombre frente a los polis?

—Yo no lo he morreado —replicó enfurruñada—. Ni siquiera lo conozco, Angela.

—Um-huh —respondió la chica con una expresiva mirada de no creerse ni una sola palabra.

—Angela, me han despedido, han atracado el banco donde iba a cobrar el cheque y por si eso no fuera poco, los atracadores me utilizan de rehén, créeme, yo no morreé a ese tío por muy bueno que estuviese —aseguró ella con un bufido.

—Vamos, vamos —le palmeó la mano con simpatía—. Solo bromeaba, Bella. Pero tienes que admitir que ha sido muy extraño. Él te salva y lo siguiente que sabes es que te está dando el beso de tu vida y que estás tan caliente como un cohete a reacción.

Bella resopló y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Dejó fuera de combate a los dos atracadores —respondió como si no pudiese dar crédito a lo que había hecho aquel hombre—. Y le pegó a un policía.

—Motivo por el que lo llevaron esposado —asintió Angela moviendo las ruedas de su silla con las manos para pararse frente al sofá—. No sé cómo demonios se le ocurrió tal cosa.

Bella miró a su amiga de reojo pero no dijo nada, aquel hombre había reaccionado violentamente contra el policía que se había acercado a ella y la había cogido del brazo para llevarla a la ambulancia. En su mirada había visto un brillo de absoluta posesión.

¿Quién demonios era él? ¿Y por qué estaba pensando en un tío que posiblemente habría

salido de algún sanatorio mental?

—¿Te sientes con fuerzas para ir en mi lugar a la subasta? —le preguntó por tercera vez desde que había llegado.

Su mirada preocupada caía sobre Bella como una losa. Odiaba preocupar a nadie, y mucho menos a su amiga.

—Ya te he dicho que sí —aseguró incorporándose—. Te lo prometí, ¿no?

Angela sonrió y se llevó una mano a los labios.

—Bueno, en realidad me dijiste que ibas a conseguirme esa maldita figura aunque fuera lo último que hicieras en tu miserable vida —se rió ella—. Pero tu vida no es miserable, y odias las subastas.

—Pero odio mucho más a Eric.

Ante la mención del nombre de su ex novio, un coleccionista de antigüedades y objetos raros, Angela hizo una mueca. Bella había estado a su lado cuando aquel hijo de puta la había dejado con las dos últimas mensualidades del alquiler y varias facturas astronómicas para largarse con una bailarina de estriptis, la única que se había emborrachado con ella hasta que ambas prometieron que jamás de los jamases iban a volver a beber.

—¿Crees que vaya a estar allí?

El tono de duda en la voz de su amiga, le recordó a Bella que Angela todavía estaba enamorada de aquel hombre, a pesar de la canallada que le había hecho. Afortunadamente su amiga era una mujer fuerte y sensata y no era de las que se echaba a llorar sobre la leche derramada.

—Si está, le quitaré de las manos la maldita estatuilla —le aseguró ella con una rebelde sonrisa—. Y luego le pegaré con ella.

—No, con la estatuilla, no —respondió Angela fingiendo un gesto de horror—. Utiliza los tacones de tus zapatos, eso le dolerá más.

Bella no pudo evitar reír ante ello, sabía que Angela encontraba inconcebible que ella pudiera sostenerse e incluso correr encima de aquellos elevados tacones que siempre vestía.

—Um... Pero si se me rompe un tacón, me comprarás unos zapatos nuevos.

Angela puso los ojos en blanco ante el fetiche de su amiga.

—Anótalos en tu próximo regalo de cumpleaños.

Bella sonrió.

—Solo faltan dos meses.

Las chicas se echaron a reír.

—En serio, gracias por hacer esto por mí —aseguró Angela tomando las manos de su amiga.

—Cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Eric rabiando y revolcándose por el suelo —le aseguró apretando sus manos—. Pero, estás segura de que quieres gastarte tanto.

Angela asintió.

—Esa figura es una importante pieza para la próxima colección, si está en buen estado o por lo menos puedo restaurarla y dejarla lo más elegante posible, será la estrella central de la galería —aceptó con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo como cuando hablaba de su pasión. Las antigüedades.

—Muy bien —aceptó con convicción—. Pues nos haremos con ella.

Edward maldijo para sus adentros una vez más mientras se paseaba por el recinto en el que se llevaba a cabo la Subasta. En una de las salas estaban expuestas unas cuantas obras que no valdrían ni para el basurero, podía aborrecer el tener que tratar con los tratantes de arte y los coleccionistas, pero era tan bueno en su trabajo como lo era su hermano Jacob y podía reconocer una obra de primera calidad nada más verla, así como podía descubrir también una falsificación.

Tras echarle un buen vistazo a las dos piezas que deseaba Jacob para su colección las cuales como había supuesto su hermano, eran originales, volvió a la sala principal en la que se estaban dando canapés y entrantes varios, al ver la comida no pudo evitar recordar los chocolates que se habían perdido y su humor se ensombreció aún más.

—Ah, señor Cullen —lo saludó uno de los patrocinadores del evento, al cual conocía de haberlo visto en alguna de las últimas transacciones—. Nadie me informó de su llegada... No sabía que estaba interesado en la subasta de hoy —el hombre miró disimuladamente a su alrededor en busca de Jacob, Edward solo pudo esbozar una irónica sonrisa ante el gesto—. ¿No ha venido el señor Jacob con usted?

—Mi hermano está disfrutando de una muy merecida... Luna de miel... Con su nueva esposa —aseguró con sencillez, quitándole hierro al asunto—. Así que venido yo en su lugar.

Edward ya podía imaginarse al hombre frotando las manos mentalmente y aquello no hizo sino aumentar su desprecio ante la codicia humana.

—Me quedaré simplemente para los dos lotes que busco, tengo prisa —respondió con frialdad. Al menos aquello era verdad, tenía una prisa endemoniada por largarse de aquel lugar y dejar atrás a la mujer cuya presencia ya había alterado su vida.

—Por supuesto, señor, por supuesto.

Sin importarle la cortesía o la educación, Edward dio media vuelta y se alejó del hombre en dirección a la siguiente sala, apenas había reparado en la primera de las obras expuestas cuando una repentina oleada de calor lo quemó por dentro seguido de inmediato por un cálido y dulce aroma a caramelo. Sus ojos se movieron por sí solos, buscando, indagando, su cuerpo respondiendo a aquella llamada silenciosa, su nariz se alzó en un intento de captar mejor su aroma hasta que se encontró atravesando una sala tras otra hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación donde exponían unas pequeñas figuritas carentes de interés y la vio.

Ya no vestía el anodino vestido amarillo que había lucido a la mañana, ahora en cambio llevaba una falda recta de color morado que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla a juego con una blusa con un corte sencillo y austero de un tono más claro, que junto a los toscos zapatos de elevadísimo tacón y el largo pelo recogido en un sencillo moño le daban un aspecto insulso y corriente, incluso pasado de moda. Las horribles gafas de pasta volvían a cubrir los hermosos ojos, deslizándosele por el puente de la nariz cuando se agachaba solo para que ella volviese a colocarlas en su lugar con un simple deslizar de su dedo índice.

La atracción fue instantánea, su aroma lo inundó todo haciendo cortocircuito su cerebro, todos sus instintos clamaban al mismo tiempo para que la tomara y se la llevara, que la reclamara como suya y pusiese fin al ardor que quemaba sus venas cuando la veía.

Como si se sintiese observada, ella se volvió en su dirección, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente bajo las gafas al tiempo que sus dedos apretaban hasta estrujar el panfleto que tenía entre las manos. Un delicado jadeo escapó de entre sus labios abiertos mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y relajaba en contestación al suyo. Edward sabía sin lugar a dudas que ella estaba agitada, el sonido de su respiración acelerada inundó sus oídos, el subir y bajar de sus pechos se adivinaba bajo la tirante tela de la blusa, unos pechos que prometían ser suculentos y grandes a juzgar por cómo llenaban la tela.

Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad se obligó a mantenerse quieto, en ella también podía oler el perfume del miedo y no la culpaba, estaba seguro que su rostro debía ser una mezcla de rabia y deseo que no se merecía ninguna mujer... Bueno, quizás ella sí se lo mereciera, ya que era culpa suya que estuviese en aquel aprieto. Ella era su compañera, su maldita compañera y se había atrevido a cruzarse nuevamente en su camino.

Como si aquel pensamiento fuera todo lo que necesitaba para romper el embrujo, Edward apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, nunca en toda su vida le había costado tantísimo alejarse de alguien. El felino en su interior rugió de dolor por la separación, pero él no estaba dispuesto a emparejarse con nadie.

Bella se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de recuperar el aire que le faltaba, lo había sentido casi como una caricia en la piel, como si un millón de pequeñas agujas se clavaran profundamente obligándola a volver la vista atrás y entonces lo había encontrado allí, mirándola nuevamente con aquella mezcla de odio y cruda y pasional hambre que la había dejado temblando y hecha un mar de helado derretido por dentro, incluso ahora que se había marchado podía sentir la incómoda presión sobre su bajo vientre y la naciente humedad que se había instalado entre sus piernas.

¿Pero qué diablos pasaba con ella? ¿Y quién demonios era él? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Lo habrían dejado en libertad?

Antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que hacía, dejó la sala y deambuló por las distintas habitaciones buscándolo, era casi una imperiosa necesidad dar con él, una necesidad que no entendía, como tampoco comprendía el tinte de odio que había visto en aquellos ojos verdes por segunda vez. ¿Cómo podía alguien desear y odiar al mismo tiempo con aquella desbordante intensidad? Había recorrido las tres primeras salas y estaba a punto de entrar en la que se celebraría la audición, cuando sintió que alguien le tiraba del brazo deteniéndola casi al mismo tiempo que oyó y reconoció su voz.

—Esta sí que es una agradable sorpresa, Isabella.

Bella se volvió lentamente y compuso una irónica sonrisa en su rostro.

—Depende de lo que consideres tú por agradable, Eric —le respondió ella suavemente, aborreciendo interiormente cada parte de aquel pedazo de neandertal.

Como siempre, vestía de manera bohemia, como si quisiese con ello consolidar su apariencia de entendido en arte.

El hombre correspondió a su irónica sonrisa e incluso se atrevió a reírse.

—Veo que sigues siendo la misma pequeña defensora de las causas perdidas.

Ella arqueó las cejas levemente y lo miró con desinterés.

—Oh, no sé, a ti todavía no he llegado ni a tener el más mínimo interés de defenderte, y encabezas esa lista.

La respuesta parecía haber dado el resultado deseado, a juzgar por la mueca que esbozó él. Bella se anotó un tanto y sonrió desenfadada.

—Discúlpame, pero hay una pieza de arte que requiere mi total atención.

Eric se volvió con una cínica sonrisa.

—Espero no estés aquí para conseguir la estatuilla de bronce de la Isis Alada, odiaría tener que desilusionarte, temo que tu sueldo de camarera no daría ni para la entrada.

Ella no se dejó picar, aquel hombre podría haber jugado con su amiga, haberla manipulado y engañado, pero ella ya conocía a los hombres de su mismo percal.

—Te sorprendería saber lo que un sueldo de camarera puede hacer en un sitio como este —le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, antes de dar media vuelta y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca—. Que te diviertas, Eric.

Durante las dos horas siguientes, Edward tuvo que luchar con la atracción que lo empujaba hacia la mujer que permanecía sentada al otro lado de la sala de exposiciones y concentrarse en la subasta para poder adquirir los dos artículos a los que había venido a buscar.

Durante todo el tiempo había sentido la mirada de ella sobre él, luchando contra el impulso que corría por sus venas y que lo dejaba en tal estado de excitación que le resultaba doloroso incluso el estar sentado. Sus nudillos ya se habían puesto blancos y no estaba del todo seguro que sus dedos no hubiesen quedado gravados en el dorso de la silla en la que había estado sentado. El tiempo se había estado moviendo con demasiada lentitud, y su frustración no había hecho más que incrementarse con cada latido de corazón, ahora que por fin había adquirido las piezas que quería, habiendo invertido más dinero del que habría sido necesario si estuviese realmente atento, era hora de marcharse, pero por más que su cerebro quería obedecerle su cuerpo no respondía, permaneciendo agarrotado en aquella misma posición, no quería alejarse de ella, no podía hacerlo.

Apretó los dientes ahogando una maldición y se volvió lentamente en la dirección en la que estaba ella, su atención se había concentrado en el artículo que estaban sacando a subasta, era la misma pieza que había estado observando cuando la encontró en aquella pequeña sala. La Isis Alada.

—Y ahora seguiremos con esta pequeña pieza, una perfecta reproducción de la diosa Isis Alada hecha en bronce, de unos veintidós centímetros de altura, que sale a la venta por el irrisible valor de 200 dólares.

—¡Doscientos dólares!

La voz femenina sonó clara y concisa al tiempo que levantaba la pequeña paleta, haciendo que cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se detuviese y gritaran al unísono. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar gritando ¡Mía!

—¡Doscientos cincuenta!

Edward volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la sala en la que un hombre de tez clara y un engominado pelo rubio sonreía con fingida simpatía hacia su compañera.

—¡Doscientos cincuenta y cinco! —clamó de nuevo ella, sus ojos habían atravesado la sala clavándose certeramente en el hombre, solo para que este sonriese aún más y volviese a levantar la paleta.

—¡Trescientos dólares! —Reclamó de nuevo la atención del subastador, que parecía estar asistiendo a un juego de ping pon.

Edward olió el enfado y la rabia manando de su compañera, aquella mujer permanecía sentada totalmente derecha en la silla, intentando mantener la compostura, pero por dentro parecía estar cociéndose a fuego lento.

—¡Trescientos cincuenta! —respondió ella alzando a su vez la paleta.

—Sí... Trescientos cien... —iba a responder el subastador.

—Cuatrocientos dólares —lo interrumpió nuevamente el hombre, ganándose una nueva mirada fulminante de la muchacha, mezclada con enfado e indignación.

Tal parecía que aquellos dos se conocían y que a ella el hombre no le producía gran simpatía. Edward se volvió hacia el desconocido gruñendo interiormente, aquel imbécil estaba jugando con su compañera... Y maldito si le hacía la menor gracia. ¡Maldita mujer! ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto? Si no hacía algo pronto para sacarla de su sistema, se volvería loco, de hecho, ya estaba empezando a comportarse de manera bipolar.

—Cuatrocientos dólares... —murmuró el subastador, aclarándose la garganta para volver a repetir la cifra al tiempo que se volvía hacia la muchacha—. ¿Ofrece cuatrocientos cincuenta, señorita?

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, podía llegar a los seiscientos, pero intuía que aquel hijo de mala madre intentaría rebasarla una y otra vez solo por el placer de ponerla en evidencia. Ya le enseñaría ella...

—Mil doscientos dólares.

El silencio se hizo en toda la sala cuando una profunda voz masculina se elevó desde el fondo de la sala, Bella sabía sin necesidad de volverse quien había sido, había sentido su presencia durante toda la subasta, su mirada clavada en su espalda, gran parte de su mal humor se debía a él y a la maldita excitación que su proximidad le provocaba.

—¿Mil... Doscientos... Dólares? —repitió el subastador tragando con dificultad.

—Mil doscientos dólares. En efectivo o en cheque, como usted prefiera —confirmó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Azorado por aquella inesperada puja, el hombre tragó saliva y se volvió hacia los dos principales pujantes, quienes también se habían quedado contemplando a Edward.

—¿Alguno de ustedes quiere superar la oferta? —sugirió con suavidad.

El silencio pareció ser suficiente respuesta, en pocos segundos, el subastador confirmó la compra por mil doscientos dólares. Una pequeña figurita de bronce, por la que había pagado el triple de su valor real, ya que no se trataba de otra cosa que una buena imitación. La figura original seguía embalada en una de tantas cajas en las bodegas de la propiedad de Georgia, él mismo la había adquirido en El Cairo hacía un par de años después de una larga transacción. Bien, era el dinero de Jacob, el gasto extra en aquellas compras muy bien podía compensarle por haberlo enviado a aquella maldita ciudad donde estaba su compañera.

—¡Dos mil doscientos dólares a las tres! Vendido al Sr. Cullen —anunció el subastador señalando a Edward con la paleta—. Si es tan amable de recoger su ticket, le haremos entrega de sus adquisiciones al pasar por caja.

Edward se limitó a levantarse, su mirada volvió hacia la muchacha cuyos ojos mantenían una ligera incredulidad la cual estaba dando paso rápidamente a una ardiente indignación, detrás de las toscas gafas, sus ojos castaños se iluminaban con la fuerza de sus emociones. Edward sonrió para sí, estaba furiosa con él. Bien, al menos no sería el único que se estuviese cociendo a fuego lento por su presencia.

Sin decir una sola palabra, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en un mudo saludo y se dio la vuelta, recogiendo el ticket en el estrado y dirigiéndose con tranquilidad hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, parece que al final, ninguno de los dos ha podido conseguir esa pieza, una lástima.

Bella se volvió como un resorte para ver la expresión satisfecha en el rostro de Eric, sus ojos azul cielo brillaban con maliciosa diversión y una buena cantidad de satisfacción haciendo que le diesen ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo y borrar esa maldita sonrisa afectada de su cara. Apretando los dientes, entrecerró los ojos y lo miró de arriba abajo, como quien mira a alguien que no merece ni consideración.

—Si vuelvo a verte interponiéndote en mi camino, no duraré en dar un volantazo para pasarte por encima —le aseguró ella hablando entre dientes—. Aunque después acabe en comisaría teniendo que explicar por qué diablos he atropellado a una comadreja.

Con esa como su última palabra, Bella dio media vuelta, dejó la paleta sobre su asiento y recogió su bolso antes de salir taconeando en dirección a la puerta por donde había salido anteriormente el nuevo propietario de su estatuilla.


	4. La última pieza que sellará al destino

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a K. Dreams y los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Hola preciosas, gracias a Dios todo salió bien y ya encontré un lugar con wifi. No sé muy bien si voy a poder actualizar tan seguido como los anteriores capítulo pero tengan por seguro que no las voy a hacer esperar demasiado, como siempre, les agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan cada día, las quiero.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Bella bullía de furia mientras dejaba atrás la sala de subastas y recorría una tras otra las habitaciones en busca de aquel maldito hombre. Todavía no daba crédito a lo que había pasado ahí dentro, había supuesto que Eric presentaría batalla por la figura de bronce, pero nunca había esperado que llegase al extremo de luchar de forma tan encarnizada por ella en una subasta, sabía perfectamente que nunca antes había llamado su atención, de lo contrario la habría adquirido por otros medios, como solía hacer con la mayoría de las cosas.

Eric no era un hombre que tuviese demasiados escrúpulos a la hora de hacerse con algo que le interesaba, aunque para ello tuviese que recurrir al mercado negro. Bella maldijo en voz baja, aquella maldita comadreja lo había hecho a propósito, no era ningún secreto que nunca se habían llevado bien, si lo había soportado en su momento era por su amiga, pero desde el primer instante en que lo había conocido, una sensación de incomodidad y desconfianza se había apoderado de ella cada vez que se cruzaban, la verdad había saltado a la luz tiempo después cuando le había sacado a su amiga todo lo que necesitaba de ella dejándola con las dos últimas mensualidades del alquiler sin pagar, y varias facturas más.

No, Eric no había estado tras la estatuilla, solo se había interesado en esta porque había visto una manera de desquitarse de ella. Dios, como odiaba a ese hombre. Pero entonces había intervenido él, había escuchado su voz ronca y profunda en las dos ocasiones por las que se había interesado por una pieza, en ambas la puja había terminado demasiado pronto, ya que se había limitado a ofrecer un importe altísimo que nadie había estado interesado o dispuesto a rebasar. Cada vez que había oído su voz, una corriente de fuego líquido se había extendido por sus venas, calentándola, dejándola en la incómoda y frustrada situación en la que seguía.

Ansiosa, caliente y muy, muy excitada. Y nuevamente, lo había vuelto a hacer, ofreció un importe demasiado elevado que cortó de raíz toda puja, adquiriendo la estatuilla que estaba segura tampoco deseaba. Le había arrebatado su maldita estatuilla. ¡Cómo se había atrevido! Sus tacones resonaban sobre el piso de parqué mientras aceleraba el paso en dirección a la pequeña habitación de la entrada, donde se llevaban a cabo los pagos y las transacciones, apenas dio la vuelta a la esquina cuando lo vio y el corazón le dio un brinco.

La luz del atardecer se filtraba a través de la puerta abierta tiñéndolo todo de un suave color anaranjado el cual hacía resaltar la suavidad de su pelo, el intenso color castaño entretejido con mechones dorados y alguno que otro más oscuro e iluminando de una forma sobrenatural los impresionantes y claros ojos azules. Contrario a su atuendo de cuando lo había conocido aquella mañana, iba vestido formalmente, un pantalón de traje oscuro a juego con una camisa de un tono más clara por debajo de la americana que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus amplios hombros. No llevaba corbata y la camisa tenía los primeros botones de arriba desabrochados mostrando su bronceada piel.

Bella sintió que se le aceleraba nuevamente el pulso, la humedad que había crecido entre sus piernas durante toda la subasta volvió con tal intensidad que acabó apretando los muslos como si de esa manera pudiese evitar derretirse allí mismo. ¿Por qué diablos se excitaba de esa manera cada vez que veía a aquel hombre? No era más que un completo desconocido.

Apretando con fuerza los ojos se obligó a respirar profundamente, enderezándose, cuadró los hombros y se dirigió directamente hacia él.

Edward estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento iba a reventar sus pantalones si no ponía distancia entre él y aquella atormentadora hembra, estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la mirada fija en el frente, por evitar el dulce aroma de caramelo que lo atraía como un imán, su felino rugió en su interior demandando su premio, exigiendo tener a su compañera.

—Ah, aquí están... Dos piezas, lotes 67 y 102 —le informó la recepcionista que se encargaba de gestionar los cobros.

Su mirada felina y su lenguaje corporal hablaba por si solos, una invitación que a Edward no le interesaba.

—Y hay una más... —respondió entregándole el último boleto con el número de la figura.

—El lote 201 —asintió la mujer con un suave ronroneo y una atractiva caída de pestañas mientras metía los datos en el ordenador—. Una hermosa pieza.

Bella en cambio, si había reparado en los infructuosos intentos de la mujer por llamar la atención y en un instante se imaginó a sí misma arrancándole cada uno de los pelos de la exuberante melena rubia. ¿Pero qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Qué le importaba si aquella mujer se le tiraba a él encima? Lo único que quería era su estatuilla. ¡Era suya!

—Esa pieza es mía —exclamó ella antes de poder detenerse. Sus tacones le daban una altura extra de ocho centímetros, pero con todo, el hombre parecía una montaña a su lado.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó la recepcionista un poco sorprendida. Su mirada fue del hombre para luego posarse en ella, estudiándola disimuladamente.

Bella ignoró a la mujer y se encaró con aquel magnífico espécimen masculino, el cual ni siquiera se había molestado en volverse hacia ella.

—Me la quitaste de las manos, estaba a punto de hacerme con ella —insistió ella y le clavó uno de sus delgados dedos en el brazo tratando de captar su atención.

Aquello fue un error del que acabaría arrepintiéndose más tarde.

El chispazo eléctrico que la recorrió la hizo jadear abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, él se volvió entonces hacia ella, sus ojos verdes la taladraban con una profundidad que nunca antes había conocido, eran casi como el cristal, inhumanos, animales... Y absolutamente sexys.

—No debiste hacer eso —la voz de él sonó profunda, sensual y ronca. Pura cadencia. Ella dio otro paso atrás el cual él siguió con la mirada.

—Esa Isis Alada era mía. He estado toda la subasta esperando para comprarla —insistió ella, aunque su voz ahora era más baja, casi lastimera.

Había algo en él que la dejaba maleable, tierna, sumisa... Y maldita fuera si ella tenía algún gramo de sumisión en su cuerpo.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, incluso ladeó la cabeza contemplándola, entonces casi como si le costase arrancar la mirada de la suya se volvió hacia la recepcionista, quien parecía bastante sorprendida por el intercambio de la pareja. Mirando con duda a la muchacha, sugirió echando ya mano del teléfono.

—¿Quiere que llame a seguridad?

Edward arqueó una ceja ante aquella estúpida pregunta. Sacudiendo la cabeza señaló el ordenador.

—Las dos piezas principales que las embalen con mucho cuidado, tendrán que ser trasladadas a su lugar definitivo —le respondió con voz suave, casi un ronroneo para los exaltados sentidos de Bella—. La otra pieza —su mirada se volvió entonces hacia ella, la mujer de dulce aroma a caramelo que lo miraba como si fuese un dios y un diablo, todo en uno. No se alejaba mucho de la realidad—, embálela también con sumo cuidado y envíela a la dirección que le de la señorita. La factura déjela a mi nombre.

Si a Bella la hubiesen pinchado en ese momento, no estaba muy segura de que hubiese soltado una sola gota de sangre. La recepcionista miró al hombre y luego a ella con una mirada de lo que a Bella le pareció envidia, pero asintió educadamente.

—Como usted diga, Señor Cullen —aseguró y se volvió entonces hacia Bella, su voz más fría e impersonal de lo que había sido con él—. Si es tan amable de cederme sus datos.

Bella se volvió hacia la mujer todavía sorprendida y sacudió la cabeza volviéndose de nuevo hacia él.

—¿Es una broma?

Edward solo sonrió en respuesta y repitió el gesto de despedida que había hecho en la sala antes de dar media vuelta y decirle:

—Solo dale los datos, caramelo.

—Si es tan amable de darme su nombre.

—Eh... Mi nombre... Sí... Bella... Isabella Swan —murmuró, aunque su mirada seguía puesta en el hombre que se dirigía a la puerta.

—Isabella —oír su nombre en sus labios fue como una inyección de lava. Él lo decía de una forma tan cadenciosa que le sorprendía no convertirse en un charco a sus pies—. Procura no volver a meterte en líos.

Dicho aquello, atravesó el umbral de la puerta y salió a la calle, alzando un instante la mirada hacia el cielo, para finalmente meter las manos en los bolsillos y marcharse calle abajo, Bella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

Edward estaba totalmente dividido por dentro, su felino tironeaba en dirección a la muchacha a la que había abandonado. Isabella. El nombre le quedaba muy bien, de alguna manera sabía que bajo aquella anodina vestimenta había una mujer ardiente que reflejaba por completo hasta el más oscuro de sus deseos, su carácter así lo expresaba.

Dejarla se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, su cuerpo llevaba en aquel estado desde el momento en que la había visto aquella mañana, desde el momento en que la había saboreado, gravándose para siempre el dulce sabor de su boca y el aroma a caramelo y vainilla de su piel. Maldición, la deseaba... Maldita fuera ella... La deseaba desesperadamente, todos sus instintos gritaban que volviese y la reclamase, pero hacerlo sería condenarse. Él no necesitaba aquello. No necesitaba una compañera.

El calor empezaba a agobiarlo, se sacó la americana y procedió a remangarse las mangas, dejando a la vista el suave vello dorado de sus fuertes antebrazos, colgando la chaqueta del dedo índice la tiró sobre su hombro y continuó hacia delante, necesitaba relajarse un poco, ahogar aquella furiosa pasión antes de encerrarse entre las paredes de aquel maldito hotel.

Glendale parecía un lugar mucho más agradable que el ajetreo de la propia Los Ángeles, situada a las afueras de la ciudad, la localidad tenía el aspecto de un pueblo tranquilo, con árboles y vegetación adornando algunas de las calles. Con todo, echaba de menos los bosques, o en su defecto los extensos acres de la mansión del clan en Georgia, un lugar donde podría dejar en libertad al felino que ya sentía contra su propia piel y que no dejaba de pasearse como tigre enjaulado, un estado que se había agravado desde el momento en que la había olido a ella.

Deseaba volver a casa, marcharse de aquel lugar de una buena vez, ya tenía lo que había venido a buscar, su hermano no podía exigirle nada más, pero la idea de tener que vérselas con Jake y su compañera o con Zafrina. Suspiró. Sobre todo con Zafrina, ella iba a hacer un infierno de su vida si regresaba sin su compañera, estaba lo suficientemente loca como para gritar a quien quisiera escucharle que había encontrado a la mujer y la había abandonado.

Pero maldición, él no deseaba una compañera, no deseaba a alguien como aquella pequeña humana a su lado, el aroma a caramelo de su piel parecía impregnarlo todo, haciendo que tanto él como su tigre salivaran ante la idea de saborearla. Incluso ahora podía saborear aquel aroma en el aire... Edward se detuvo en seco, el aroma era demasiado fuerte para ser un simple recordatorio, ladeando la cabeza escuchó el eco de unos tacones resonando sobre el pavimento al compás de una rápida respiración.

No te des la vuelta, márchate. No la mires.

Ni siquiera su conciencia podía evitar que lo hiciera. Volviéndose lentamente se enfrentó a una imagen que quedaría para siempre gravada en su mente. El cabello desprendido de su austero moño, los botones superiores de su blusa desabrochados mientras la tela se tensaba sobre sus bamboleantes pechos, la recta falda le restaba libertad de movimientos, pero aquello no impidió que ella se acercase a él corriendo, porque aunque le pareciera imposible, aquella pequeña hembra corría sobre unos altos tacones en su dirección, alzando la mano haciéndole una seña cuando vio que se había girado hacia ella.

Jadeante, detuvo su carrera a escasos pasos de él.

—Demonios... ¿Caminas siempre con tanta prisa? —respondió entre jadeos, inclinándose con las manos sobre los muslos para recuperar el aliento.

Edward no respondió, todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla, aspirando el aire que se iba llenando con su aroma, aumentando el calor que ardía en su cuerpo, deseándola aún más.

Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo a los anodinos zapatos con un increíble tacón.

—¿Y tú corres siempre encima de eso?

La pregunta le había salido más ronca de lo que había esperado, el felino en su interior no hacía más que ronronear ahora que la tenía cerca, deseoso de una caricia suya.

Ella alzó su mirada castaña y parpadeó varias veces, entonces se incorporó y respiró profundamente.

—Mira tío, no sé que se te ha estado pasando por la cabeza...

—Edward.

—¿Qué? —se interrumpió ella, sin entender.

—Mi nombre.

Ella asintió de acuerdo con la presentación y continuó.

—De acuerdo, Edward. Mira, no sé qué te traes entre manos, o quién eres... —continuó tratando de controlar su respiración. Quería pensar que era por la repentina carrera el que todo su cuerpo se estuviese encendiendo ante su compañía—. Pero no puedes hacer estas cosas.

Edward arqueó una ceja y respondió con absoluta convicción.

—Sí puedo.

Bella hizo una mueca interior. Claro que podía, acababa de hacerlo. Tal parecía que el dinero para él carecía de importancia.

—Eso salta a la vista —farfulló ella recordando el dinero que había invertido en la figurita—. Mira, no puedo pagar el precio que has pujado por la figura, pero te daré todo lo que tenía pensado invertir en ella.

—No quiero tu dinero.

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar el repentino rugido en su voz, parecía haberle molestado la insinuación, por otro lado, el brillo que adquirieron esos ojos verdes y la mirada desnuda y hambrienta que había en ellos hablaba por sí solo. Bella se indignó al interpretar su mirada.

—No te pagaré de ninguna otra forma, tío —declaró con un indignado bufido.

Edward alzó la mirada y le sostuvo la suya, sus ojos refulgían al otro lado de los cristales de sus gafas, las pecas que salpicaban su nariz y pómulos resaltaban sobre su acalorado rostro. En contra de su voluntad alzó una mano y delineó aquellas motitas con un dedo, el felino en su interior empezó a ronronear de felicidad, adoraba ese contacto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, bajó inmediatamente la mano al tiempo que se encontraba con su sorprendida mirada.

—Quédate la estatuilla, yo no la quiero —respondió fríamente antes de darse media vuelta y continuar su paseo.

—Pero... —jadeó ella. De repente le faltaba el aire, pero no estaba segura si había sido provocado por su contacto o su respuesta.

Siguiéndole con la mirada lo vio alzar una mano y a modo de despedida al tiempo que oía un suave:

—Adiós, Isabella.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua, todo aquello empezaba a resultarle absurdo, el tipo había pagado una elevada cantidad de dinero por una figurita que no costaba ni la mitad y se la había entregado en el momento en que ella se la había reclamado. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con ese hombre?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, apretó los labios y dudó un instante antes de desoír la voz interna que la aconsejaba aceptar su ofrecimiento de la estatuilla y volver a casa, para en cambio seguir a aquel extraño espécimen masculino calle abajo.

Poco sabía ella que había sellado su destino al ir tras él.


	5. Una marca dolorosamente esclarecedora

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a K. Dreams y los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Oh sí, lo sé, este es un capítulo cortito pero en mi defensa puedo decir que no encontré ningún lugar con wifi, hasta ahora. ¡Bendita sea la casa de mi tía! Así es, ya tengo un lugar fijo donde me quedaré una temporada, eso significa que actualizaré normalmente. Como todas ustedes bien saben, les agradezco inmensamente el apoyo que me regalan día a día. Las quiero, un beso.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Edward no estaba seguro de si aquella muchacha tenía instinto de supervivencia, claramente no lo estaba demostrando al seguirlo. En el estado en el que se encontraba ahora mismo, no estaba seguro de poder contenerse y no podía dar rienda suelta a su felino, no podía emparejarse, no quería emparejarse... Y menos con una mujer que olía a caramelo y que hacía que todo su cuerpo rabiase por probarla, por poseerla.

—Deberías aceptar mi ofrecimiento e irte a casa, Isabella —le dijo revelando que sabía que lo estaba siguiendo.

Ella apresuró el paso hasta ponerse a su lado.

—Edward, ¿verdad? mira... No tengo la menor idea de quién eres, ni de dónde has salido —le aseguró antes de continuar vacilante—. Lo que hiciste esta mañana... Eso fue muy raro, ¿sabes? Por si no te paraste a pensar en ello, esos dos imbéciles iban armados.

—No tenían derecho a tocarte —él se volvió hacia ella mascullando la respuesta en voz baja, la cual pareció un letal gruñido.

Bella dio un respingo al oír el tono en su voz.

—Bueno, chico, quien tiene derecho o no de tocarme, eso lo decido yo —respondió empezando a cuestionarse qué demonios estaba haciendo discutiendo con él.

—Ya no... —masculló apretando los dientes y las manos. Entonces se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, el fuego brillando en sus ojos—. Vete a casa, Isabella... No te conviene estar cerca de mí.

Ella arqueó una ceja ante ello y sonrió con ironía.

—¿Por qué? ¿Piensas morderme?

Mala pregunta. Pensó al ver como cambiaba su mirada, como se iluminaba de forma peligrosa.

—De acuerdo, esa no ha sido una buena pregunta —aceptó ella dando un paso atrás, pero había algo más que le impedía seguir retrocediendo, algo que le decía que aquel hombre no era peligroso, no para ella. Algo totalmente fuera de lugar si se tenía en cuenta la mirada febril que había en sus ojos verdes—. Qué te parece si te doy el dinero que te había comentado por la estatuilla y nos despedimos, ¿eh?

Edward cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue empaparse aún más de su aroma haciendo que la bestia que moraba en su interior ronronease y se moviese inquieta, consiguiendo que su sangre corriese aún más rápido.

Las palabras que no había querido escuchar volvieron a cazarlo ahora que estaba frente a su compañera.

"_Cuando la encuentres, no podrás escapar de ella, todo tu mundo girará en torno a ella, su olor se gravará a fuego en tu cerebro, en tu cuerpo, tu felino la reconocerá y deseará marcarla, tu apetito aumentará y solo podrás pensar en poseerla, en mantenerte cerca de ella. No te resultará fácil huir, en ocasiones será del todo imposible y cuando más tiempo estés alejado de ella, más la desearás hasta que la bestia tome tu lugar y en todo lo que puedas pensar es en aparearte. Los instintos de tu tigre tomarán las riendas, Edward y una vez lo haga... Solo déjame decirte que lo mejor sería que te emparejases con ella siendo todavía tú"_

—No quiero una compañera —murmuró en voz baja haciéndose eco de la misma respuesta que le había dado a Zafrina.

"_Si ella es inteligente, tampoco querrá nada contigo. Pero la atracción es la atracción y ni siquiera ella podrá resistirse a ti, incluso si es humana"_

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Aquel había sido su peor temor, que su compañera resultase ser una mujer humana, no era la primera vez que sucedía como lo había comprobado con la compañera de su hermano, si bien era poco común que los de su especie se emparejaran fuera de su raza, había excepciones, y tal parecía que aquellas excepciones habían ido a caer todas encima del Clan Cullen.

—¿Disculpa? —le preguntó ella, devolviéndolo al presente.

Edward se encogió interiormente al escuchar su voz, cada palabra que abandonaba la boca femenina era como un dardo de erotismo y ansiedad que se esparcía rápidamente por su torrente sanguíneo.

—¿Por qué demonios las mujeres no hacéis caso a lo que se os dice? —gimió apretando las manos con fuerza a sus costados para evitar que estas se extendieran por si solas hacia ella. Quería tocarla, se moría por acariciar su piel. ¡No! ¡No la quieres! ¡Ella es la culpable de todo!—. ¡Márchate de una maldita vez, Isabella! No quiero tu dinero, no quiero nada de ti —respondió con voz quebrada, tratando por todos los medios de alejarla de él antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

La muchacha dio un respingo ante el desesperado y cruel tono de su voz, mientras sus palabras decían una cosa, sus ojos hablaban de otra muy distinta. ¿Por qué no le hacía caso, daba media vuelta y se marchaba en dirección contraria? Por el amor de dios, había sido arrestado por la policía esa misma mañana.

—¿Por qué me odias? —ya está. La maldita pregunta había salido disparada de su lengua antes de que pudiera contenerla.

Él la miró de nuevo, sus palabras saliendo en un siseo entre sus apretados dientes.

—Yo no te odio.

Ella arqueó una de sus delicadas cejas con ironía.

—Cuesta creerlo, cuando me hablas entre dientes.

Edward realmente llegó a resoplar. ¿Por qué simplemente no se largaba y se alejaba de él?

—No tienes la menor idea de lo que está pasando aquí... No sabes quién soy y definitivamente, tú no eres en absoluto lo que yo quiero, ni deseo —le espetó con dureza, acompañando sus palabras con una mirada insultante—. Deja de humillarte siguiéndome y rogando como una perra en celo que necesita que la monten. Haznos un favor a los dos... Márchate a casa ahora.

Ella jadeó sorprendida y dolida por sus crueles palabras. ¡Cómo se había atrevido a decirle algo tan cruel! Sus manos subieron de forma nerviosa a su cuello antes de aferrar con fuerza el bolso y dar un nuevo paso atrás, este menos vacilante que los anteriores.

—Te das más importancia de la que realmente mereces —masculló ella dando otro paso a un lado encima de aquellos altísimos tacones, entonces se enderezó y alzando la barbilla hacia él escudándose en su orgullo femenino y le dedicó una fulminante mirada—. Te enviaré el maldito dinero de alguna manera, no me gusta, ni quiero tener que deberte nada... Señor Cullen.

—Haz lo que quieras —le respondió dando media vuelta antes de echar a andar de nuevo.

Podía sentir su mirada clavada en su espalda, como sentía el dolor que sus palabras le habían causado, ofendiéndola. Dando un paso delante del otro se obligó a seguir avanzando, su felino rugió de dolor ante la separación suplicándole que se quedara con ella, la quería, la necesitaba... _No la dejes ir _parecía estar gritándole. Cada paso se convertía en una profunda tortura, como si un hondo cuchillo se clavase profundamente en su corazón con cada paso que daba en la dirección equivocada. No la necesito, no quiero una compañera. Él seguía repitiéndose esa letanía una y otra vez, como si al hacerlo consiguiera convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello era lo mejor, lo que realmente quería.

Apenas había alcanzado la esquina del primer edificio cuando el aroma a caramelo volvió a golpearle con fuerza un instante antes de que el sonido de los tacones ahogara el latido del corazón en sus oídos y una pequeña y delicada mano de dedos largos se aferrara en la parte de arriba de la manga de su camisa y diera un par de secos tirones. ¿Es que aquella mujer no entendía un no por respuesta?

—¿Sabes qué? No tienes derecho a tratar a la gente así, como si el mundo te perteneciese y nosotros no fuésemos más que unos indeseables mosquitos que zumban en tu camino —le espetó ella, sus ojos refulgían de indignación—. Soy un ser humano, y merezco un poco más de consideración antes de ser tratada como un felpudo. Me importa un comino lo que pienses de mí, Dios sabe que yo no pienso mucho mejor de ti pero me has quitado esa maldita estatuilla para luego devolvérmela, yo no te pedí que la compraras, ni que pagaras una maldita fortuna por ella. No eres más que un...

—Por todos los diablos, esto es todo culpa tuya —masculló él arrancando lentamente su mano de la camisa para tirar de ella hacia su pecho e inclinarse sobre ella, a escasos centímetros de su boca, aspirando su aroma, regocijándose en el infierno al que aquella mujer lo había condenado—, y si yo estoy condenado, por todos los infiernos que tú también lo estarás.

Antes de que Bella pudiese pensar en la estupidez que había cometido, se encontró en la presa de unos brazos masculinos, siendo saqueada por una boca pecaminosa y exigente, besada con una maestría que no había conocido jamás y todo ello en plena calle. Sí, había perdido la cabeza por completo.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, apretándose más contra él, aceptando la pasión que inflamaba su cuerpo y se equiparaba con la de él. Pronto sus manos se estuvieron moviendo por su espalda, su cuerpo empujándola hacia la pared del edificio, sometiéndola, buscando la manera de seguir degustando aquel pecado. Edward dejó de luchar y aceptó aquello que su cuerpo y su tigre le pedían y la maldijo por permitirse sucumbir. No la necesitaba, no podía necesitarla... pero la naturaleza era más fuerte que cualquiera de sus intenciones.

Sus labios abandonaron la dulzura de su boca, descendiendo por su cuello, saboreando la cremosidad de su piel, empapándose de ese sabor a caramelo que la envolvía. Esa era su marca, su distintivo único y personal, por el que la reconocería en cualquier lugar, por muy lejos que estuviese. El cuerpo femenino de gráciles y llenas curvas se pegaba al suyo, encajando perfectamente en su lugar, como si hubiese sido hecho para él, los llenos pechos apretados contra su fuerte torso, podía sentir los duros y excitados botones de sus pezones rozándose contra su camisa, la necesidad de acariciarla y saborearla inundaba sus sentidos.

Sus manos cobraron vida propia bajando por los delgados brazos desnudos, deslizándose hacia los costados para finalmente reclamar el jugoso premio de sus pechos. Aquellas suaves y blandas montañas se adaptaban perfectamente a sus enormes manos, colmándolas con aquella promesa de placer desesperado. Uno a uno los botones de su blusa fueron cediendo ante sus temblorosos dedos, por dios, parecía un adolescente con su primera mujer, poco a poco la suave y cálida piel de un suave tono dorado se fue abriendo a su visión y allí, en la curva que descendía hacia el canalillo de sus pechos, manchando la suave piel de su seno izquierdo, muy cerca de su corazón se revelaba la verdad que hasta el momento había intentado negarse con desesperación. Ella poseía la marca, su marca, un antojo exactamente igual al suyo en forma de una pequeña huella felina.

—Eres tú... Realmente lo eres —murmuró con dolorosa convicción.

Bella estaba demasiado ofuscada para entender algo que no fuera el calor abrasador de su cuerpo, la incesante humedad entre sus piernas y el pedazo de queso derretido que la aprisionaba contra uno de los laterales de un edificio. Sabía que aquello era una locura, algo absolutamente ajeno a ella y con todo, era incapaz de pensar con claridad, todo lo que quería, todo lo que se encontraba necesitando era a él. ¡A un completo desconocido!

La presión que el cuerpo masculino ejercía sobre el suyo empezó a aliviarse, el calor empezó a dar paso a un ligero frío que acariciaba su enfebrecida piel, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo alzó sus velados ojos castaños hacia él. Su mirada seguía puesta en sus pechos, una mirada desesperada que fue acompañada de aquellas poderosas manos que la habían estado acariciando hundiéndose profundamente en su pelo. Sus ojos se encontraron entonces con los de ella, y vio tanta desesperación y desprecio que un inmenso frío empezó a llenar los huecos que antes habían ocupado su calor, cayendo sobre ella como un jarrón de agua fría, devolviéndola a la cruda realidad. Al hecho de que tenía el pelo suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros, la blusa abierta mostrando sus pechos y la falda ligeramente subida por encima de la línea de las ligas de sus medias.

Edward gruñó al notar el rápido cambio en la mujer, advirtiendo la sombra de vergüenza que teñía sus ojos y la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior, encogiéndose como si hubiese sido cogida haciendo algo malo. Maldijo en voz baja y dio un nuevo paso atrás aumentando la distancia entre ambos, sintiendo una profunda agonía con cada paso que daba, abrazándola como un propio y merecido castigo por lo que acababa de permitirse hacer.

_No la necesitas... No es lo que buscas... Ni siquiera te gusta._

¿No le gustaba? Antes había pensado que era así, ella no era su tipo, pero bajo aquellas horribles gafas había encontrado unos hermosos ojos castaños, su anodino pelo cobraba vida al liberarlo de los confines de su soso moño, y su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo era un templo de curvas y lujuria muy bien oculto bajo aquella anodina apariencia.

Ella era como un diamante debajo de toda aquella capa de barro. Y era su compañera.

_Tiene tu marca. La misma huella que portas tú. Tu emblema. Es tu compañera..._

No. No lo era. No quería que lo fuese. ¡No la quería, maldita fuese! No podía seguir luchando consigo mismo, no mientras ella estuviese presente, la tentación se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y no podía permitirse sucumbir a ella.

—Vete a casa, Isabella... Y no vuelva a acercarte a mí.

Sin esperar respuesta, su voz podría echar todas sus fuerzas abajo, se alejó de ella y salió de aquel callejón, dando rienda suelta a sus instintos felinos, obligándose y obligando a su tigre a huir de la mujer a la que estaba predestinado.


	6. ¿Donde se esconde ese pedazo de imbecil?

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a K. Dreams y los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**_Lindas_, siento el pequeño retraso pero tuve varios problemas con este capítulo, comenzando con que no se guardo correctamente y tuve que rehacerlo, sin embargo, no me doy por vencida tan facilmente. Sé que estarán pensando que la trama avanza muy lentamente pero tengan en cuenta lo tercos que son tanto Bella como Edward, lo único que les puedo revelar por ahora es que este encuentro va a ser _crucial. _**

**Sin retenerlos más, les dejo el quinto capitulo a su disposición, abrazos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Angela sonrió cuando oyó el cierre de la puerta, sujetando la caja con la estatuilla de la diosa egipcia Isis en su versión alada con una mano, volvió la silla de ruedas con la otra para recibir a su amiga, le había sorprendido que Bella enviase la pieza por mensajero en vez de traerla con ella, pero toda desconfianza se había esfumado en el momento en que vio la figura y la tuvo en sus manos.

La puerta del piso se abrió dejando entrar a una rabiosa Bella, las lágrimas resbalaban y mojaban su cara, pero sus ojos ardían con rabia y desesperación, sorprendida por aquel inesperado estado, Angie dejó la caja de nuevo sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia su amiga.

—Bella, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Es un hijo de puta! ¡Un maldito hijo de puta! —Clamó ella entre lágrimas y rabia—. Eso es lo que pasa.

Angie no entendía nada. ¿De quién estaba hablando? ¿Se habría encontrado con Eric?

—¿Quién? ¿Has visto a Eric? ¿Esa babosa del paleolítico te ha hecho algo? —ahora era Angie la que empezaba a encenderse.

Aquel hombre era un gusano, si le había dicho o hecho algo a su amiga, lo castraría.

—No fue esa comadreja de Eric, fue Edward.

—¿Edward? —la sorpresa que apareció en el rostro de Angie era genuina—. ¿Quién es Edward?

—¡Le odio! —Clamó alzando los brazos y chillando para luego sacarse el bolso y tirarlo contra el sofá de la sala—. Y ese hijo puta de Eric... A ese lo despellejaré vivo la próxima vez que lo tenga delante. ¡A él no le interesaba la estatuilla! Dios, fue bochornoso. Prácticamente me llamó una puta.

—¿Eric te dijo qué? —clamó Angie alucinada.

—Eric no, Edward—exclamó angustiada.

Angie alzó las manos al aire formando la letra _"T"_.

—Tiempo muerto, Bells, no me estoy enterando de nada.

Bella dejó las llaves en la bombonera sobre el mueble junto a la puerta y depositó el bolso a un lado, su combustible parecía haber empezado a ceder dejándola agotada y enrabietada.

—Todo ha sido un auténtico desastre —respondió volviéndose hacia su amiga, entonces vio la estatuilla y su rostro empezó a enrojecer, al tiempo que recuperaba sus fuerzas—. ¡Ese imbécil ha pagado casi dos mil dólares por eso!

—¡¿Qué?! —Ahora fue Angie quien chilló— ¿Cuánto has pagado por ella?

—Yo no... —negó Bella, sus ánimos volvieron a decaer nuevamente, era como si estuviese en una montaña rusa—. La adquirió Edward y me la dio.

Angie se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no entendía ni media palabra.

—Para, para, para... Soy incapaz de seguirte, no entiendo nada —aseguró y respiró profundamente antes de señalar el sofá—. Siéntate y empieza a contarme todo lentamente, paso a paso.

Bella suspiró y se dirigió a su amiga, empuñando los manguitos de la silla para conducirla hacia el sofá, entonces se sentó, quedando frente a su amiga.

—No sé por dónde empezar... —aseguró enterrando la cabeza en las manos.

—La Isis Alada —respondió Angie señalando la caja—. ¿Quién la ha comprado?

Bella volvió la mirada en dirección a la caja y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas el hombre del que te hablé? ¿El que se metió con los atracadores y acabó preso? —su amiga asintió con la cabeza, con lo que Angie continuó—. Se llama Edward Cullen —respondió con un hastiado suspiro.

—¿Cullen? —repitió Angie como si el apellido significara algo para ella.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Bella.

No le sorprendería que así fuera, debido a su trabajo, Angie era anticuaria y llevaba una pequeña galería de arte en Los Angeles, poseía tantos contactos que a veces le recordaba a la NASA.

—Es posible —respondió dándose golpecitos con el índice en los labios—. ¿Fue él quien compró la Isis Alada?

Bella asintió lentamente antes de explicarle lo que había sucedido.

—Eric estaba allí, me vio admirando la pieza, aunque casi estoy segura de que me siguió en cuanto supo que estaba en la subasta, el caso es que hizo todo lo posible por quitármela en la puja —respondió ella entre dientes—. Esa pulga sanguinolenta no quería la estatuilla, solo se interesó en ella porque sabía que si yo estaba allí, es porque la queríamos.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —preguntó.

Aunque estando esa babosa de por medio, podía suponerlo.

—Cada vez que yo hacía una nueva oferta, él la superaba, en realidad éramos los únicos pujando, siempre uno por encima del otro, hasta que Edward hizo una oferta y nos dejó a todos con un palmo de narices. Adquirió la estatuilla de bronce por mil doscientos dólares.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Mil doscientos dólares!

Bella asintió.

—Creo que nos quedamos tan estupefactos que nadie más articuló palabra —respondió con un mohín antes de añadir—. No es como si alguien pudiera superar realmente la puja con ese precio teniendo en cuenta la pieza a subastar. Digamos que no me lo tomé muy bien.

Oh, no, pensó Angie. Cuando Bella no se tomaba las cosas bien, hacía estupideces.

—No quiero saberlo —aseguró la joven en la silla de ruedas.

Bella hizo un mohín y se rascó una ceja con una de las uñas.

—Prácticamente le acusé de robarme la estatuilla en mis narices —respondió ella avergonzada, ahora que podía pensarlo claramente, de su arrebato—. Así que... Me la dio.

—¿Cómo que te la dio? —su voz sonaba tan incrédula y sorprendida como se veía.

Bella asintió y señaló la caja de madera con un gesto de la mano.

—Pidió que le remitieran a él la factura, y que la figura me la enviasen a mí.

Negando con la cabeza se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá, entonces volvió la cabeza en dirección a la caja.

—No pensaba que fueran a enviarla con tanta rapidez —aceptó con un nuevo suspiro, entonces se cubrió el rostro con las manos y ahogó un gemido —. Oh, Angie. He metido la pata y bien.

—No me digas —le respondió su amiga e un tono irónico.

—No es eso —negó Bella, incorporándose de nuevo para mirar a su amiga—. Cuando salió del edificio, lo seguí. Quería decirle que no podíamos aceptarla, o por lo menos que aceptara lo que nosotras íbamos a pujar por ella.

—Estás loca, eso no es una novedad —aseguró su amiga asintiendo—. ¿Qué pasó?

Bella volvió la mirada hacia su amiga y frunció los labios.

—Hablamos, se negó a coger el dinero, nos insultamos y terminamos dándonos el lote en un callejón.

Angie rompió a reír a carcajadas, como si aquel fuese el mejor chiste del día, pero al ver que su amiga no se reía su risa empezó a desvanecerse hasta que solo quedó su mirada incrédula.

—No lo hiciste.

Bella resopló nuevamente y alzó las manos en un gesto desesperado.

—Sí lo hice, le llamé de todo... Y después... Bien —dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio—. Es que no lo entiendo, me toca y _¡puf!_ Todos mi sentido común se desvanece...

—¡Te lo follaste en un callejón! —el grito de su amiga reverberó por la planta del edificio.

—¡Baja la voz! —Clamó señalando hacia el techo—. Y no... Por supuesto que no.

—¿Es que has perdido el juicio por completo? —Angie había notado la pena en la voz de su compañera, como si le doliera que no hubiesen ido más adelante, y eso si era una locura.

—¡Me echó como si fuese un perro! —Exclamó ella entonces también en voz alta—. ¡Después de besarme como si se fuese a acabar el mundo y dejarme más caliente que un horno, me mandó a casa!

—¡Baja la voz! ¿Quieres que nos escuche todo el edificio? —ahora fue el turno de Angie de hacerla callar.

—Prácticamente se deshizo de mí y fue él quien me arrastró al callejón —se quejaba Bella—. No es más que otro perro en celo, como todos los hombres.

Angie volvió entonces la mirada hacia la estatua y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Se la devolveremos.

Bella miró con fastidio a su amiga y luego a la estatuilla.

—Pero es tu estatuilla.

—No, Bells. Nadie le hace eso a mi amiga y se queda tan ancho —aseguró saliendo en su defensa—. ¿Sabes donde vive?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que está solo de paso. Vino nada más a la subasta por lo que pude entender.

—¿Y cómo dices que se llamaba?

—Él se presentó como Edward, y oí como el recepcionista de la subasta le llamaba Sr. Cullen —aceptó ella con un suspiro—. Todo esto es culpa de él y de esa maldita comadreja de Eric. Voy a hacer que se coma toda su jodida colección de arte.

—Lo primero es devolver eso, no podemos aceptar algo por lo que un extraño ha pagado el triple de su valor.

—También puedo hacérsela comer —murmuró repentinamente Bella—. Se lo merece.

—Lo primero es averiguar dónde está —le aseguró y le indicó la habitación con el pulgar—. Porque no calientas los macarrones que hay en la nevera mientras yo hago algunas llamadas, podemos investigar mientras comemos.

Bella asintió y se levantó del sofá.

—Prepararé la cena.

Sonriendo Angie siguió a su amiga con la mirada, aquella era la primera vez que veía a Bella tan hundida, ella no era de las que se iban con el primer hombre que pasaba, y mucho menos de las que se liaba en un callejón, ese hombre debía ser alguien realmente importante y atrayente para que su amiga hubiese reaccionado así, pero no le perdonaría haberla hecho llorar.

Bella no era de las que se permitía llorar, y el que ahora lo hiciera por un estúpido neandertal, no se lo perdonaría. Decidida, cogió el teléfono de encima de la mesa adyacente al sofá y empezó a hacer unas llamadas.

Leah había notado como de repente la casa se había vuelto demasiado grande, demasiado silenciosa, desde la partida inesperada de Edward, el ambiente parecía haberse enrarecido, Jacob seguía siendo tan atento y amoroso como siempre pero con todo seguía habiendo cosas que se reservaba para sí, no es que aquello le molestara, ella misma tenía sus propios secretos, cosas que tampoco había compartido todavía con el que era hoy su marido.

Un marido contra el que había luchado con todas sus fuerzas nada más conocerlo y sin el que ahora no concebía su vida, Jake había tenido razón al referirse a ellos como una sola alma, había sido al encontrarle que había encontrado realmente su lugar, con él se completaba. Pero no siempre había sido así, ella no se lo había puesto fácil a su tigre, se había resistido con todas sus fuerzas hasta el punto que había estado a punto de perderlo. Afortunadamente, Jake había sido tan paciente como insistente y al final no le había quedado más remedio que rendirse, la pasión y el fuerte vínculo que unía a las parejas de los Tygrain era prácticamente imposible de sortear cuando se establecía.

Suspirando descolgó el bendito teléfono que había estado sonando y sonando, el número no lo conocía, pero por el prefijo, no era de la zona.

—¿Sí? —respondió nada más llevarse el auricular a la oreja.

Hubo una ligera vacilación en la línea hasta que una suave y melosa voz femenina respondió.

—Sí, hola... Yo... Verá, estaba buscando al señor... Jacob Cullen —insistió la voz con más confianza—. Es sobre unas piezas que adquirió en la subasta de esta tarde en Glendale, California.

Leah se sorprendió, Jake había pasado prácticamente todo el día con ella, cuando no se encerraba en su despacho y refunfuñaba por la tozudez de Edward. ¿Podría ser...?

—¿De dónde está llamando, señorita...?

—Angela, Angela Webber —respondió la chica con un suave acento hispano—. Y estoy llamando desde Los Ángeles. Disculpe si la molesto, pero estaba buscando a alguien que estuvo esta tarde en la recepción... Su nombre es Edward. Supusimos que trabajaría para el señor Cullen.

Aquello consiguió atraer toda la atención y curiosidad de Leah.

—Edward es el hermano de Jake, ¿le ha ocurrido algo?

La ansiedad en la voz de la mujer tomó a Angie por sorpresa, volvió la mirada atrás y se encontró con los ojos inquisitivos de su amiga y suspiró.

—No, no... El está bien, o lo estaba la última vez que mi amiga habló con él. Es que verá, ha adquirido una figurilla en la subasta por un valor bastante elevado y se la ha entregado a mi amiga y no podemos aceptarla. Querríamos devolverle la estatuilla, el precio que ha pagado por ella triplica su valor real.

—Puedes decirle que se la meta por el... —masculló Bella lamiendo la cuchara del postre.

—¡Bella!

—Solo pregúntale su dirección, si sabe dónde diablos está hospedado y yo misma se la haré tragar —le aseguró en voz baja, señalándola con la cuchara antes de volver a hundirla en la taza.

—¡Shh! —la hizo callar Angie.

Leah sonrió al escuchar la vehemencia en aquella segunda voz reconociéndose a sí misma algunos meses atrás, al poco tiempo de conocer a Jake. Pondría la mano en el fuego por que aquella voz pertenecía a la compañera de Edward. Nuevamente, la realización de que ambos se hubiesen encontrado y Edward no la hubiese reclamado ensombrecía aquella repentina averiguación, por la voz de la muchacha y la animosidad que oía en ella, estaba claro que sí quería hacerle comer esa estatuilla... Interesante.

—Si os la ha entregado, es porque ha querido hacerlo —le aseguró la mujer con suavidad—. No hay necesidad de que se la devolváis.

—¡No quiero la maldita estatuilla! —oyó nuevamente la voz de aquella chica por atrás.

—Bella, por favor —pidió la mujer que se había identificado como Angela—. Discúlpeme, pero nos sentiríamos mucho mejor si pudiésemos hablar con él y aclarar este asunto.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Leah con cierta simpatía hacia la muchacha cuya voz había sonado alta y clara—. Concédame un segundo, avisaré a mi marido y él podrá darle los datos que necesita.

—Gracias y disculpe las molestias.

—No es ninguna molestia, querida, al contrario —respondió Leah dejando el teléfono a un lado—. Sin duda te estaremos agradecidos por mucho tiempo.

Sin perder un segundo, cubrió el micrófono del teléfono y atravesó la pequeña sala y el corredor en dirección a la habitación situada al final del corredor a mano derecha, donde Jacob tenía su despacho. Leah no se molestó en llamar, abrió la puerta y se deslizó cerrándola a su espalda de un puntapié llamando la atención de Jake.

Él estaba guapísimo sentado tras el escritorio, la camisa desabotonada, la chaqueta del traje colgando del respaldo de la silla y sus profundos y brillantes ojos brillando a través de las gafas cuando levantó la mirada y la reconoció. Su sonrisa correspondió a la de su esposa, quien caminaba hacia él con un movimiento tan sensual que siempre lo endurecía, estuviese donde estuviese.

—Una amiga de la compañera de Edward está al teléfono —le respondió sin darle tiempo a decir nada—, la chica está con ella y a juzgar por lo que he oído de fondo, quiere la cabeza de tu hermano en una bandeja... O para ser precisos, quiere hacerle tragar cierta estatuilla que él adquirió en la subasta... Y acabó por regalársela a ella.

Los ojos de Jake se abrieron desmesuradamente y tendió la mano en busca del teléfono.

—¿Estás segura de que es su compañera?

La mujer sonrió entregándole el aparato.

—Ha amenazado con hacerle tragar la estatuilla, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que es tu hermano, hace que sí, esté segura de ello. Vosotros tendéis a provocar esa sensación en vuestras compañeras.

Jake sonrió a su esposa y le dedicó una mirada que prometía hacerle lamer todas y cada una de sus palabras.

—Sí, Jacob Cullen al habla —respondió poniéndose al teléfono—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Angie dio un respingo al oír la voz profunda y sexy de aquel hombre al otro lado de la línea. Durante un breve momento se olvido de lo que tenía que preguntar.

—Sí, Señor Cullen, buenas noches, disculpe que le moleste a estas horas —balbuceó ella, ganando seguridad poco a poco—. Le llamo desde Los Ángeles, es por una estatuilla que su hermano adquirió en la subasta de Glendale y le entregó a mi amiga... Nosotras...

—¿Está ella ahí contigo? —la interrumpió con suavidad.

Angie se sorprendió por la pregunta y volvió la mirada a Bella, quien seguía sentada degustando su helado.

—Sí —le respondió con cautela mirando a la muchacha al tiempo que señalaba el teléfono.

—¿Te importaría ponérmela al teléfono?

—Sí, claro —Angie señaló a Bella el teléfono, indicándole que era para ella—. Un momento, por favor —cubriendo el auricular con la mano, le dijo a Bella—. Quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —Angela asintió lentamente tendiéndole el teléfono—. ¿Conmigo por qué?

—Y yo que sé. Solo ponte.

—No —se negó ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bella... Vamos...

—Oh, demonios. ¿Es que no sabe donde esta ese pedazo de imbécil?

Isabella masculló en voz baja y dejó tu taza con la última bola de helado sobre el mueble y tomó el teléfono en sus manos para finalmente llevárselo al oído y responder.

—¿Sí?

Jake ahogó una sonrisa al oír la voz de la muchacha, había oído el intercambio entre las dos y no podía si no divertirle que aquella molesta chiquilla fuese la compañera de su hermano.

—Hola, soy Jake, el hermano de ese pedazo de imbécil... —no pudo evitar hacer mención a que la había oído—. Intuyo que mi hermano no ha causado una buena impresión en ti.

Bella se mordió la lengua y maldijo interiormente por haberse dejado llevar.

—No tengo nada contra usted... Jake —aseguró ella tratando de relajar su voz—. Yo quisiera arreglar un pequeño asunto con su hermano, pero me temo que su partida ha sido algo precipitada... Y no ha dicho donde está quedándose.

Jacob se recostó en el asiento de su silla y le guiñó un ojo a su esposa, quien se había sentado en una esquina de la mesa.

—Puedo imaginarlo —aceptó él haciendo un rápido estudio de la voz de la muchacha, sin duda tenía fuerza y a juzgar por su tono, Leah tenía razón al sugerir que quería la cabeza de su hermano en bandeja—. Verás, Bella... ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Sí... Por supuesto... Ese es mi nombre —aceptó ella con un mohín mirando a su compañera con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—Bien, pues verás Bella, si todavía no ha cogido un avión de vuelta y estoy por apostar que en estos momentos se estará muriendo... Por hacerlo —Jacob sonrió para sí, oh, sí, seguramente en estos momentos Edward querría morirse, no era nada agradable para el hombre encontrar a su compañera y alejarse de ella, no cuando ni siquiera había presentado su reclamo sobre ella—. Edward se está quedando en un pequeño hotel cerca del Parque Mc Arthur justo en Willshire Blvd, Hotel San Diego, creo que se llama.

—Eso está a una media hora de aquí —murmuró ella para sí en voz alta, haciendo un rápido recorrido mental por la zona—. Creo que sé cuál es ¿No tendrá su teléfono, verdad?

Jake chasqueó la lengua a propósito.

—Si lo que buscas es hablar con él, te sugiero vayas personalmente —le aseguró Jake con tibia calidez—. No guarda mucho cariño por los teléfonos de ninguna clase. Además, por lo que comentó tu amiga... ¿Parece que se trata de devolverle alguna cosa?

Bella suspiró y asintió aunque sabía que él no lo habría visto.

—Ha adquirido una pieza en la subasta de esta tarde, se trata de una figura de bronce de la Diosa Egipcia Isis, la cual está valorada en mucho menos de lo que su hermano pagó por ella. Me ofrecí a entregarle el importe real de su valor... Pero... Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería devolvérsela. No podemos aceptar...

—Si Edward te la ha entregado, no la querrá de vuelta, _mon feline_ —murmuró para sí, pensando en la descripción que Bella había hecho sobre la estatuilla, por algún motivo se le hacía conocida—. Sin duda, lo mejor será que lo trates con él, estoy seguro de que si te la ha cedido es porque así lo deseaba.

—No se ofenda, Jake, pero le devolveré la mal... La estatuilla... A su hermano —aseguró ella, mordiéndose la lengua antes de decir maldita.

Entonces añadió para sí; _"Y se la haré comer"._

Una suave risa le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Estoy seguro de que serás un buen desafío para él —aseguró el hombre con jocosidad, entonces su voz bajó ligeramente de tono y se volvió más grave—. ¿Me aceptarías un consejo, pequeña Bella?

¿Pequeña Bella? Nadie la llamaba así, y por algún motivo, aunque siempre le había molestado aquel apelativo, en los labios de aquel desconocido, sonaba cálido, amigable.

—¿Qué consejo?

—No huyas de él —le susurró en voz baja—. El tigre necesita una mano que lo domestique, sobre todo cuando se siente como un paria dentro de su propia manada.

Bella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, y al mismo tiempo, una imagen de Edward se formó en su mente superponiéndose con la del enorme felino que Jake había mencionado. Sí... Aquella era una descripción adecuada, las pocas veces que Bella había coincidido con Edward había notado algo extraño, algo que no acababa de descubrir, ahora sabía que era, el hombre se había estado moviendo como un auténtico felino.

—¿Lo harás?

La pregunta la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le había preguntando? Ah, sí. Que no huyera de él.

—No tengo por costumbre huir —murmuró sin saber muy bien por qué.

Jake sonrió al teléfono y asintió.

—Gracias —respondió de la misma manera—. Y Bella, si tienes algún problema... No dudes en ponerlo en su sitio.

—¿Nunca le han dicho que es usted un poco raro? —respondió ella frunciendo el ceño al oír la extraña respuesta del hombre.

La risa clara y profunda del hombre llegó a sus oídos.

—Solo busco lo mejor para mi hermano, y tengo la impresión, de que tú lo eres —le aseguró —. Buena suerte con él.

Bella se quedó escuchando el pitido intermitente que daba la llamada como terminada, alejó el teléfono de su oído y lo miró como si fuese una serpiente de cascabel dispuesta a clavarle las uñas con fuerza.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —se interesó Angie moviendo su silla con las manos sobre el parqué del suelo.

—Los Cullen son un poco raritos.

Angie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si yo tuviese el dinero y las propiedades que tiene esa familia, yo misma me consideraría rarita.

Bella colgó el teléfono y la miró. Sabía que los contactos de Angie eran únicos, al igual que su curiosidad. Era capaz de sacarle información hasta a un muerto.

—¿Qué has averiguado?

Angie sonrió con picardía y levantó su mano derecha para enumerar.

—La Compañía Cullen es una de las empresas más prósperas en el mercado de Antigüedades, con varias sucursales en Europa, Asia y recientemente aquí en Estados Unidos y Australia. Han financiado varias becas universitarias en Arqueología, y colaboran a menudo sufragando los gastos de expediciones en el Cairo y Grecia. Y eso solo en la rama de las Antigüedades, ya que tienen una franquicia en Francia y otra en Alemania de una línea de ropa que abrieron recientemente, además de varias propiedades, una de las cuales es una importante plantación sureña que adquirieron recientemente en Georgia.

—¿No sabrás también cuál es su color favorito? —Preguntó con ironía y admiración—. Eres mejor que la CIA.

—Y sobre ruedas, no lo olvides —añadió ella con orgullo. Ambas chicas se echaron a reír ante la broma que solían compartir. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Tengo su dirección —aceptó Bella mirando hacia la ventana pensativa—. Y sabes qué, este es tan buen momento como otro para hacerle comer la estatuilla.

Angie jadeó y se rió.

—Bella, son las diez de la noche.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se levantó del sofá, cogiendo la taza con el helado.

—Si no me quito esto de encima, no seré capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Su amiga le dedicó una mirada de duda.

—No creo que esta sea la mejor hora para hacer una visita de esta clase.

Bella se inclinó sobre ella y le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa.

—Dime que tú no habrías hecho lo mismo.

Angie esbozó una mueca al ver que ella tenía razón, pero seguía sin gustarle. Ya era tarde.

—No sé, Bells, es tarde —le aseguró indicando el reloj de la pared—. ¿Crees que te reciba?

—Me da lo mismo que me reciba o no, lo único que quiero es lanzarle la figurita a la cabeza —aseguró moviéndose a dejar el tazón en el fregadero de la pequeña cocina cerrada por una barra americana y pasó a coger su bolso, comprobando que tenía todo dentro. Tomó las llaves de la bombonera en donde las había dejado y descolgó el abrigo del perchero junto a la puerta.

—Lánzale uno de tus tacones, le dolerá más —aseguró Angie mirando con una mueca la caja con la figura que Bella recogía de encima del mostrador —. Es una pena que se haya adelantado.

Bella bajó la mirada a la caja y luego miró a su amiga. Su enfado aumentó contra aquel estúpido, las antigüedades eran la única alegría que tenía Angie últimamente y había estado mucho tiempo tras esa figura. Ahora, por su culpa, Bella tendría que ver nuevamente aquella mirada triste en los ojos de su mejor amiga. Sí, lo mataría también por aquello.

Volviéndose para darle un rápido abrazo a su amiga, se apresuró hacia la puerta.

—Cierra por dentro, yo me llevo las llaves —le recordó.

Angie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, mamá.

Bella sonrió y le lanzó un beso antes de alejarse rápidamente y desaparecer por el pasillo. Aquella era su mejor amiga, su familia, no perdonaría a nadie que entristeciera a Angie.

—Edward Cullen —pronunció su nombre saboreando cada una de las palabras. Por algún motivo que no lograba entender, el solo pensar en aquel hombre la encendía, la dejaba temblorosa y anhelante, lo cual solo la hacía enfurecerse aún más—. Haré que te comas la maldita figurita.


	7. Sin poder eludir más al destino

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a K. Dreams y los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Mis amorres, mil gracias por el apoyo constante hacia la historia, cada review, favorito y alerta significan muchisisisisímo. Perdonen si hoy no estoy muy inspirada para esta nota pero por más que yo quisiera estar metida todo el tiempo aquí, tengo una vida _real_... Que no esta muy bien en estos momentos. Me despido con un abrazo de oso gigante, las quiero.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Edward abrió su segunda cerveza y lanzó el tapón de modo descuidado sobre el mueble, la noche había caído sobre la ciudad y a través de la ventana solo entraban los sonidos propios de una ciudad nocturna, el ajetreo, aquella mezcla de olores que molestaban tanto a su felino como a él, y en algún lugar ahí fuera estaba ella, Isabella, la única mujer a la que deseaba desesperadamente y la única a la que no quería tener, no podía, hacerlo sería condenarse, encadenarse a ella.

Aquello no era una bendición como había asegurado Zafrina tantas veces, era la peor de las maldiciones, atarse a una única mujer durante el resto de su vida no podía ser nada bueno, las mujeres solo servían para una cosa y había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera para ello, su manada se había encargado de dejárselo bien claro. Quizás debería alegrarse incluso de que le hubiese tocado una humana como compañera y no una de las zorras de su propia raza, aquella tigresas solo estaban interesadas en su maldito pellejo, y el suyo ya había sufrido demasiado a lo largo de los años.

Sus ojos se reflejaban en el cristal de la ventana, azules y brillantes, anhelantes, los ojos de un paria, de un mestizo. ¿Cómo podían Jacob y él pertenecer a la misma camada? ¿Cómo podían ser hermanos? Ellos no podían ser más diferentes, el día y la noche, y con todo, no podían ser más iguales. Apretando la botella con fuerza la hizo estallar en sus manos, el líquido ambarino se mezcló con el color rojo de la sangre mientras discurría por su mano. Siseando, tomó el resto del cascote y lo estrelló con fuerza contra la pared rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Su humor no mejoró.

—¡Maldición! —masculló con furia contenida, la desesperación corriendo por su cuerpo excitado y salvaje—. No la quiero, no la necesito... Aléjala de mí.

Un puño salió disparado contra la misma pared descascarillándola y dejando una mancha de sangre en el lugar, pero el dolor no importaba a Edward , todo lo que contaba en aquel momento era deshacerse de la rabia y desesperación, del deseo insatisfecho, de la pasión animal que lo llamaba y perseguía guiándole una y otra vez a su recuerdo, a su sabor, a su olor a caramelo.

El teléfono empezó a sonar sacándolo de su autodestrucción, por un momento estuvo a punto de arrancarlo de raíz y lanzarlo también por la ventana, pero algo le decía que si lo hacía, Jake se presentaría allí en aquel mismo momento, aunque tuviese que venir a pie.

—Tus malditas piezas van de camino —respondió nada más descolgar el teléfono, su mirada fija en su ensangrentada mano.

Haciendo una mueca, puso el teléfono en manos libres y caminó hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño adyacente al dormitorio. No había necesidad de mirar el número, sabía que sería su hermano.

—Yo también me alegro de oír que estás bien, hermanito.

—¿Cómo esperabas que estuviese? —siseó abriendo al grifo para depositar su mano debajo.

—¿Edward? —la voz de Jake sonaba preocupada.

—Dame un jodido segundo —pidió rebuscando en el botiquín del baño—. Te tenido un pequeño encuentro con una botella rota.

—Gilipollas —oyó suspirar a Jake—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te envíe a Zafrina?

—Mantén a esa maldita bruja de pelo violeta lo más lejos que puedas de mí —su voz fue un rugido, más animal que humano.

—Maldito seas, Edward. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin ella? ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? No puedes seguir así, tienes que salir a buscarla.

—No voy a salir a buscar a nadie —masculló entre dientes mientras se limpiaba la herida y empezaba a vendarla precariamente con unas cuantas gasas y un trozo de venda que había encontrado.

—La estás poniendo en peligro, hermanito.

—Me iré antes de que eso suceda.

—Edward...

—Creo que emprenderé ese viaje que he estado posponiendo.

—¡Maldito seas, pedazo de mula, escúchame! —oyó el grito de su hermano desde el otro lado de la línea—. No conseguirás nada marchándote, lo sé, Leah intentó mantenerme lejos de ella y todo resultó un maldito desastre. No cometas mis mismos errores, Edward , ella no merece que sueltes a tu felino... Y es lo que ocurrirá si la sigues negando... Tu gato la ha olido, sabe que le pertenece, no puedes dejarle tomar las riendas.

—No la quiero —volvió a repetir, su voz era puro veneno, pura desesperación—. No quiero ninguna maldita mujer cerca de mí, y mucho menos a ella. ¿Qué crees que puedo ofrecerle? ¿Una vida a medias? ¡Ella es humana y yo soy... Soy... Un paria!

—¡Deja de llamarte a ti mismo así! Tú eres mi hermano, perteneces al clan.

—¡No soy uno de vosotros! ¿Ya lo has olvidado, Jake? Tu piel y la mía distan mucho de ser iguales, solo nos hermanan las rayas.

—¡Maldito tigre cabezota! ¡Aférrate a ella! Es lo único que necesitas en estos momentos, deja que sea ella la que decida... No la alejes de ti... Va a necesitarte tanto como tú a ella.

—¡No! —Gritó haciendo temblar las paredes—. Encárgate de tu maldito clan, de tu maldita esposa y déjame a mí en paz.

Dicho esto arrancó el cable de cuajo y cortó la comunicación.

Jacob miró el teléfono en su mano con una mezcla de odio y desesperación antes de lanzarlo él mismo contra el suelo dejando que se hiciera pedazos.

—No podrá huir por demasiado tiempo.

Jake se volvió con los ojos brillantes, su naturaleza felina arañando la superficie, para ver a Zafrina, su chamán de pie en el umbral de la puerta mirando los trozos del teléfono esparcido por el suelo.

—Ella no se lo permitirá.

Los ojos del jefe del clan se estrecharon.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes, Zafrina? ¿Qué has visto?

Zafrina sonrió y caminó hacia el jefe de su clan.

—Ella es una guerrera, Jacob. Una verdadera Valquiria.

Isabella miró nuevamente la puerta de la habitación en la que se alojaba aquel hombre y volvió a preguntarse qué diablos hacía allí. La caja con la estatuilla que sostenía entre sus brazos no era suficiente para desear exponerse de nuevo a su desprecio, a sus insultos, él le había dejado bien claro que no la encontraba más atractiva que una mujer de la calle, la había tratado igual que a una puta, la había despreciado para luego besarla con desesperación antes de volver a echarla de su lado.

¿Por qué se molestaba?

Él no era nada para ella, en realidad solo era un desconocido con el que se había topado en la calle por dos veces, alguien que la había hecho despertar a la pasión como ningún otro antes... ¡Maldición! ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Desde cuándo le ponían los gilipollas? Por todo lo que sabía ese hombre podía ser un asesino en serie... Y allí estaba ella, derritiéndose cada vez que pensaba en sus besos, en sus manos deslizándose por su piel.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza tratando de hacer a un lado aquellos pensamientos, debía concentrarse en el motivo de su presencia allí, en entregarle la estatua que iba en la caja y decirle _"No, gracias" _y _"Que te aproveche"_. Aunque, realmente esperaba que se le atragantara.

—Quizás debiera dejar simplemente la caja junto a la puerta e irme —murmuró mirando el paquete en sus brazos—. Puedo tocar el timbre y que lo recoja cuando le venga en gana.

¿Realmente era tan cobarde? De ninguna manera, si algo le gustaba de sí misma, es que era capaz de enfrentarse a los problemas, aunque estos midieran más de metro noventa, tuviesen unos ojos azules fuera de serie e hiciera que se le cayesen las bragas con solo una mirada.

—Oh, qué mierda —masculló y tras tragar una fuerte bocanada de aire, se enderezó y acometió contra la puerta.

Edward levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y estiró el cuello hacia donde provenía el sonido, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar nuevamente y con insistencia. Gruñendo decidió ignorarlo y se concentró en el corte que tenía en la mano, un tajo bastante feo al que había tenido que ponerle unos puntos adhesivos que había encontrado en el sorprendentemente completo botiquín después de desinfectar la herida, pues el improvisado vendaje que le había puesto pronto se había manchado con su sangre. Sabía que en un par de días su herida desaparecería pero no dejaba de ser molesta como el diablo, la mano le latía haciendo juego con su exaltado humor.

Tras cubrirla nuevamente con unas gasas, abrió con ayuda de los dientes el otro rollo de venda y empezó a envolverla como buenamente pudo alrededor de su mano, apenas había dado una segunda vuelta cuando el timbre de la puerta volvió a escucharse seguido de unos contundentes golpes, frunciendo el ceño dejó todo esparcido sobre el lavabo y salió del cuarto de baño, no hubo recorrido ni dos pasos cuando un ramalazo de calor lo recorrió de arriba abajo instalándose pesadamente entre sus piernas, endureciéndolo incluso más de lo que ya estaba, el aroma a dulce caramelo se filtró nuevamente hasta sus fosas nasales y todas sus buenas intenciones volvieron a volar, en su mente aparecieron imágenes de aquella hembra, desnuda, revolviéndose en su cama y el felino en su interior ronroneó de felicidad, despertándose y arañando por tomar el control, por salir a la superficie y reclamar aquello que era suyo por derecho.

No podía estar ocurriendo aquello, no a él, no ahora. Esa mujer no podía ser tan estúpida como para meterse en la boca del lobo.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —masculló él elevando la voz, ni siquiera se atrevió a acercarse más a la puerta por miedo a esta se abriera sola, o peor, que la abriese él y se desatara el infierno.

Bella dio un respingo cuando oyó el rugido procedente del otro lado de la puerta, porque eso era lo que había sido. Ningún ser humano podía responder de semejante forma, con tal profundidad y fuerza y rabia en la voz.

—Espero que no seas tan neandertal como para esperar que hable contigo con la puerta cerrada —musitó ella para sí misma, entonces alzó la voz—. Sabes, en mi país por lo general, la gente abre la puerta para hablar con las personas.

Edward maldijo en voz baja. No era posible, aquello no estaba sucediendo, ella no podía estar al otro lado de su puerta.

—¿Me has seguido hasta aquí? ¡Contesta! —aquella parecía ser la única explicación lógica de que ella supiese su paradero. No había dado sus señas en ningún sitio, ni siquiera en la subasta.

Bella resopló.

—Quizás lo haga cuando abras la puerta, mentecato —murmuró nuevamente para sí antes de alzar nuevamente la voz—. Al contrario que tú, no voy por ahí acosando a la gente. Te he traído la estatuilla, no la quiero. Si no abres, te la dejo delante de la puerta y ya la recogerás —y en voz baja añadió—. Idiota.

Edward entrecerró los ojos fijando su mirada en la puerta, su fino oído captaba perfectamente cada una de sus frases, incluso aquellas que decía en voz baja. ¡Se había atrevido a llamarle Neandertal e idiota!

—¡Llévate contigo esa maldita estatuilla y márchate a casa! —Clamó negándose a pronunciar si quiera su nombre.

¿Cómo podía ser tan inconsciente? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta del peligro al que se estaba exponiendo al acercarse a él?

Su felino rugió en su interior, clavando las uñas con fuerza en sus terminaciones nerviosas, deseaba a su compañera, quería tenerla... Y aquellas ansias no hacían sino aumentar las suyas propias, forzándolo a aceptar el aroma que lo llamaba, a aceptar la marca que había visto en el cremoso pecho femenino, llamándolo de forma inexorable hacia un destino que no deseaba y que no era capaz de evitar.

—Márchate... Maldita sea... Márchate, niña estúpida —musitó en voz baja, luchando con todas sus fuerzas con su bestia interior que solo se hacía ecos de sus propios sentimientos y emociones llevándolas al límite—. ¡Vete a casa, Isabella!

Y ahí estaba, el error que antes o después iba a cometer, pronunciar su nombre, por que al hacerlo la identificaba ya como parte de él, una parte que quisiera o no, le pertenecía y que ya nada ni nadie podía evitar que consiguiera. Su mirada se volvió más profunda, felina, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron con deseo, el aroma a caramelo lo perfumaba todo llenándolo, haciéndole hervir la sangre y endureciéndolo más allá de toda posibilidad de retroceso. La deseaba y era suya, su compañera.

Sus movimientos se hicieron sigilosos, felinos, con una profunda carga sensual, su mano de dedos largos alcanzó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió siendo alcanzado casi al instante por una bocanada de suave y caliente caramelo y nata, un delicioso tofe femenino que estaba esperando a que lo saboreara.

Ella alzó la mirada sorprendida, se había agachado para dejar la caja en el suelo justo en el momento en que él abrió la puerta, con una irónica sonrisa se alzó de nuevo con la caja en las manos.

—Vaya, ya era hora —respondió ella y estiró los brazos hacia él, haciéndole entrega de la caja—. Toma. Es toda tuya. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, incluso comértela.

Edward siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con interés, se había apoyado en la puerta sin soltar el pomo y la contemplaba como si fuese un dulce que ser saboreado.

—¿Qué tal si la coges? —sugirió ella alzando de nuevo la caja con obvia intención—. Así podré marcharme.

El felino en su interior gruñó en respuesta. No, ella no se iría. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Después de aporrear mi puerta y gritar como si estuvieses en un mercado callejero, creo que el que entres no hará más daño a mi reputación de la que ya habrás conseguido hacer —le respondió mirando la caja y luego a ella—. Adelante, Isabella... Pero luego, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Bella lo miró de arriba abajo y tragó saliva, el calor volvió a su cuerpo en forma de corrientes eléctricas, la sola mirada de aquel hombre la excitaba y la ponía tan caliente como no lo había estado en toda su vida. Si fuese inteligente, le lanzaría la caja a la cabeza y saldría huyendo, desgraciadamente su grado de inteligencia parecía desvanecerse en su presencia. Lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo, echó un rápido vistazo a la espartana habitación y finalmente alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Sabes, es tarde... Solo coge tu estatuilla y me iré.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza para finalmente apartarse un instante de la puerta y cogerla a ella del brazo, haciéndola entrar con un traspié en la habitación. Bella apretó con fuerza la caja evitando que esta cayese al tiempo que volvía la mirada sobre él con sorpresa. Su mirada era mucho más intensa de lo que ella recordaba, más exótica y le provocó un involuntario escalofrío.

Lentamente, Edward deslizó la mano por su brazo y retiró la caja de sus brazos, dejándola sobre el pequeño mueble que había junto la entrada, Bella siguió sus pasos con la mirada hasta que se dio cuenta de su mano, la cual estaba vendada.

—Tu mano...

Edward no respondió, se limitó a caminar hacia ella, sobrecogiéndola con su altura, con el poder crudo que emanaba de él, animal y absolutamente sexy. La rodeó lentamente, aspirando suavemente su perfume, lamiéndose los labios ante el dulce caramelo que tenía en su territorio, ella solita se había metido en la guarida del tigre y el felino estaba de humor para jugar.

—Te pedí que te mantuvieses al margen —le susurró derramando su calor en su oído derecho, pero sin tocarla mientras la rodeaba lentamente, y aspiraba el aroma de su pelo—. Te dije en más de una ocasión que te marchases a casa —le acarició la oreja izquierda con la nariz—. ¿Siempre eres tan desobediente, Isabella?

Ella se estremeció sobrecogida por la intensidad y el calor que su aliento provocaba en su piel, las descargas que provocaba su voz en su interior ¡Por todos los santos, se estaba excitando con tan solo su cercanía! ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? Bella se deslizó hacia atrás, escabulléndose de su contacto, los instintos de supervivencia eligieron ese momento para aparecer.

—Sabes, creo que te haré caso y me iré... —ella gimió cuando él la rodeó con el brazo, impidiéndole la huída—. Ahora.

Él hizo un ruido negativo con la boca, unos pequeños chasquidos que no hicieron sino ponerla nerviosa y más excitada aún. Olía tan bien, como a hierba fresca, a cielo y libertad.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso, caramelo —le susurró al oído atrayendo su menudo cuerpo contra el más fuerte de él. Su espalda quedó pegada a su amplio pecho, y su trasero se encontró con una pesada y dura erección que la hizo estremecerse. ¿Miedo? No... aquello era pura excitación—. No hay vuelta atrás, Isabella... has provocado a la bestia en su encierro, ahora, vas a tener que aplacarla.

Edward cerró la puerta antes de girarla en sus brazos haciéndola soltar un pequeño jadeo, sus ojos castaños lo miraban absolutamente abiertos bajo las toscas gafas, temerosos, pero más allá del temor había un brillo inequívoco de pasión, la misma pasión que lo estaba consumiendo a él, que lo ataba irremediablemente a aquella mujer.

Lentamente deslizó una de sus manos por el pelo de ella, deshaciendo el horrendo moño y extendiéndolo por sus hombros, seguidamente retiró las gafas de su rostro y las dejó caer al suelo sin mucho cuidado, sus dedos acariciaron las pecas que había sobre su nariz y mejillas haciendo que ella jadeara en busca de aire, su mirada entrecerrándose ahora sobre él y buscando hacia el suelo.

—Mis gafas... Yo no veo bien... Sin..

—Estoy justo aquí —le susurró al oído, sus labios y la incipiente barba rozaron eróticamente su mejilla mientras descendía dejando pequeños besos por su cuello para fijarse luego en la uve que dejaba al descubierto la blusa de la chica.

Sus dedos se engancharon en los botones de su abrigo y los fue soltando uno a uno como si con ello desenvolviese el maravilloso regalo que sabía contenía. Ella permitió que le sacara el abrigo deslizándolo por los hombros, después por los brazos, para finalmente cogerlo antes de que cayese al suelo y lanzarlo descuidadamente sobre un mueble cercano.

Bella podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, aunque sin sus gafas su visión se emborronaba ligeramente, era perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo Edward , y de lo que ella le estaba permitiendo y no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué demonios estaba haciendo aquello. Ella no era así, nunca cedía tan pronto, nunca permitía que nadie se acercase tanto a ella que derribara sus defensas, y ahí estaba él, dinamitando cada una de sus reservas. Cuando sintió sus manos deslizándose por su clavícula desabotonando la blusa, las suyas lo interceptaron.

—No —negó con apenas un hilillo de voz—. Esto... Esto no está... No está bien... Tú... Tú... Yo... Yo no...

Edward sonrió con ternura al escuchar sus balbuceos, pero aquello no lo detuvo y con un único tirón abrió su blusa, haciendo volar los botones en todas direcciones.

—Todo lo que ocurra entre tú y yo, estará bien, Isabella —le susurró con voz suave, melosa mientras sus manos la acariciaban y alejaban cualquier duda. Ella había firmado su destino al ponerse a sí misma en sus manos, e iba a asegurarse de que no lo olvidara—. Eres mi compañera, todo está bien, caramelo.

Edward acarició la marca que yacía medio oculta en la curva de su seno y bajó los labios sobre ella, lamiéndola, saboreando su piel, probando el sabor a tofe en sus pechos, ronroneando de placer al probarla. El brazo que la sostenía rodeando su cintura se tensó atrayéndola más hacia él, alzándola sobre las puntas de sus pies para permitirse saborearla mejor, dejándole enterrar el rostro en la calidez de sus pechos, el felino en su interior ronroneó y gruñó todo al mismo tiempo deseando que la reclamase, que dejase en ella su marca.

Ella se estremeció en su abrazo, la sentía temblar y como su respiración se había hecho más acelerada cuando la lamía.

—Eres deliciosa, gatita —la arrulló mientras seguía su descenso y besaba su estómago, lamía su ombligo y volvía a subir mientras alcanzaba el botón trasero de su falda.

Ella parpadeó varias veces entrecerrando los ojos cuando lo tuvo de nuevo cerca de su boca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró ella, obviamente confundida y obnubilada por todo aquello.

Bella lo oyó reírse suavemente un instante antes de que sus labios fueran tocados con los suyos en apenas un suspiro y su boca ascendiese con un cálido sendero de besos hacia su oído.

—Te desnudo —le susurró, haciendo hincapié en la palabra al tiempo que deslizaba la falda por sus piernas dejándola solo con las medias de liga y un diminuto tanga a juego con el sujetador, en un tono champan que se destacaba sobre el color de su piel—. Siempre he creído que las mujeres lleváis demasiada ropa. Tú, llevas demasiada ropa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sus manos, que hasta ahora habían permanecido quietas a los costados, se alzaron hasta su pecho, sus palmas abiertas sobre la cálida tela de la camisa que él llevaba.

—No puedes hacerlo.

—¿No puedo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedes desnudarme —negó ella estremeciéndose entre sus brazos, apretando los muslos y mordiéndose el labio inferior como si de aquella manera pudiese aplacar el fuego que inundaba su cuerpo—. Piénsalo, apenas nos conocemos, esto es una locura y...

Edward la atrajo contra él, apretándola contra su calor, acariciándole distraídamente la espalda, rozando el cierre de su sujetador con las yemas de los dedos.

—Hace unas horas no parecías pensar lo mismo...

Ella sacudió la cabeza y alzó la mirada hacia él, su mirada brillaba por el deseo y la decisión.

—No soy ni de lejos nada de lo que tú supones, es solo... Tú... Me pones caliente... Pero no soy ninguna puta —declaró de forma contundente—. Lo que dijiste fue brusco y horrible. Yo no soy una perra en celo que necesite que la monten.

Como respuesta, él le desabotonó el broche del sujetador y bajó la boca sobre la suya.

—Eres mi gata —respondió él con suavidad, ternura—, y aunque no estés en celo, eso no quita que no pueda sacarte las manos de encima. Eres mi compañera, caramelo, algo de lo que no puedo huir aunque lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, te deseo como no he deseado a nadie en toda mi larga vida, te huelo y eres el único perfume que me enciende, mi felino te reconoce y te desea tanto como yo, pero no tienes que preocuparte, no dejaré que te haga daño...

Bella estaba hecha un lío, su cerebro parecía licuado, todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas y la voz de ese hombre actuaba como un afrodisíaco sobre ella, enarbolándola, llevándola al límite. Apretando con fuerza los muslos gimoteó y empujó con sus palmas el pecho masculino.

—No soy nada de lo que dijiste —insistió ella—. No lo entiendes, no soy nada de eso en absoluto.

Edward acarició sus hombros, sus pulgares deslizando las tiras del sujetador por sus brazos, arrebatándolo de sus pechos con erótica suavidad, dejándola parcialmente desnuda a su mirada.

—Sé lo que eres caramelo, y eres mía —aseguró arrancándole el sujetador al tiempo que capturaba su boca y hundía su lengua con hambre, chupándola, lamiéndola, enlazándola con la de ella en un baile más antiguo que todo el universo, arrancando pequeños gemidos de su garganta, inflamando su pasión hasta que toda reserva voló de su mente—. Solo mía.

Ella sonrió ante el orgullo que había escuchado en la voz masculina, nunca nadie había hablado así de ella, con orgullo, con propiedad y la hacía sentirse caliente, deseada y en cierto modo un poco querida.

—Esto es una auténtica locura —aseguró suspirando al tiempo que enlazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y acercaba nuevamente la boca a la suya devolviéndole el beso con la misma hambre y pasión que exudaba de cada poro de su piel—. No sé quién eres... Siento que me consumo por ti... Y no lo entiendo... Pero te necesito...

Edward correspondió a su beso con hambre, dejando su boca solo para retomar el tortuoso camino sobre su piel hasta sus pechos desnudos, aquellas suculentas montañas hacían que se le hiciera la boca agua y la marca que ahora destacaba claramente en uno de ellos lo hizo sentirse incluso más posesivo. Su mirada recorrió lentamente aquella mujer que tenía en brazos, admirando y maravillándose de lo perfecta que era, de lo única que era para él, una perfecta desconocida... Su compañera. Sin pensárselo se metió uno de los pezones en la boca, chupando y succionando como un hombre hambriento, deseando devorarla por entero, acarició su marca y el otro pecho arrancando de ella ruiditos de pasión.

Sus suaves manos se habían hundido en su pelo y descendían a sus hombros de los que se agarraba con desesperación cuando él la succionaba con fuerza.

—Creo que voy a convertirme en un charco aquí mismo —musitó ella con voz entrecortada por sus jadeos.

Él sonrió con calidez ante su espontaneidad y sinceridad, Isabella era todo dulzura y a juzgar por la carencia de olor masculino sobre su piel, estaba intacta. Aquello fue como echar leña a un fuego que ya ardía con llama propia, ella era su compañera, la mujer que le estaba destinada y le pertenecería por completo a él, solo a él, sería el primero que la tuviese y la responsabilidad de aquello lo humillaba, pues no creía que un paria como él se mereciese tal regalo.

—Quiero que entiendas que lo intenté, de veras lo intenté, caramelo —le susurró alzando su mirada verdosa sobre ella—, pero no soy tan fuerte como para eludir el destino, no he podido eludirte a ti.

Edward sintió que el corazón se saltaba un latido cuando vio la tierna y suave sonrisa que extendió sus labios un instante antes de que ella respondiera hundiéndose en su abrazo.

—Me alegro —musitó ella abrazándole—, no me hubiese gustado que lo hicieras.

Sin poder decir nada en respuesta, la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación, ya nada podía hacer, ella era suya e iba a poseerla aunque eso los enviase a los dos directos al infierno.


	8. Cobrando el dulce premio del tigre

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a K. Dreams y los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

***********Advertencia: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO, PREFERIBLEMENTE NO LEER SI NO ERES APTO PARA ÉL. SIN EMBARGO, SI GUSTAS DEL GÉNERO, LEE BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

**Hola mis hermosuras, aquí les traigo el capítulo que muchas de ustedes han estado esperando, sé que es bastante cortito pero no me demoraré mas de dos días con el proximo, _palabra de scout. _Todas las dudas con respecto al origen de Edward -y demás- se resolverán en estos últimos capítulos pues si les dijera las respuestas _ahora _lo que viene perdería su encanto, les agradezco inmensamente su apoyo, saben que las adoro chiquitas.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

El calor del cuerpo masculino no hacía más que encender su propio calor, llevándola a cuotas tan altas que le resultaba inconcebible que no se incinerara en cualquier momento. Todo aquello estaba resultando una absoluta locura, pero no quería detenerse a pensar, el hacerlo solo le traería complicaciones, prefería con mucho sentir y ceder su voluntad a aquel hombre que con su sola presencia le robaba el aliento.

Bella se limitó a gemir cuando sintió su boca sobre los sobreexcitados pezones, sus manos se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo dejando un reguero de fuego que se iba concentrando en la unión de sus muslos, estaba caliente, mojada y desesperada por aquel hombre al que apenas conocía. Él parecía tener la palabra justa, el susurro perfecto cuando se trataba de borrar su nerviosismo, o aumentar su placer, todo en él era apasionado, abrasador y absolutamente tierno, si no fuese por ello, quizás habría permitido que su conciencia recuperara su lugar.

Un sofocado jadeo abandonó sus labios entreabiertos cuando sintió la mano masculina deslizándose entre sus piernas, su cálida piel pegada a la de ella, no estaba segura de cuando se había desnudado por completo, ni cuando la había desnudado a ella, pero ya no había ni un solo fragmento de tela que se interpusiera entre ellos.

—Entrégate a mí, caramelo. Baja tus defensas y solo siente, será bueno, te lo prometo —la voz masculina sonaba ronca, decadente.

Edward hundió uno de sus largos dedos en el estrecho canal sorprendiéndose por la calidez y humedad que lo acogían, todo su cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta, especialmente aquella parte de su anatomía que llevaba tiempo demandando su atención, con el pulgar descubrió los pliegues de su sexo y buscó la pequeña perla escondida frotándola con suavidad. Estaba tan apretada, tan caliente, en su incursión no tardó mucho en encontrar aquello que había estado buscando y que confirmaba lo que ya había olido en ella, la barrera de su virginidad estaba intacta. Una oleada de orgullo masculino lo invadió, aquel dulce caramelo era todo suyo, sería únicamente suyo, nunca antes había pertenecido a nadie, y jamás pertenecería a nadie más que a él.

Manteniendo la mano entre sus piernas, sus dedos atormentando su sexo, se alzó sobre ella lamiéndole los pechos, el cuello y finalmente enterrando la lengua en su boca, deseaba saborearla entera, hacer que se corriera varias veces y entonces tomarla profundamente, marcándola para siempre tal y como su felino exigía. Deseaba cabalgarla con fuerza, hundirse en ella hasta rozar su útero, gravarse el sabor de su cuerpo, el sonido de sus gemidos en su mente para que lo acompañasen cada uno de sus días. Deseaba a la mujer a la que había intentado resistirse con todas sus fuerzas.

Su dedo emergió de la férrea carne solo para entrar de nuevo acompañado de un segundo dedo, ensanchándola, abriéndola para lo que se avecinaba. Deseaba ser dulce con ella, contemplar primero su placer pero su tigre se negaba a esperar, había estado reprimiéndolo demasiado tiempo y la necesitaba, la necesitaba desesperadamente. Su pene se había engrosado y endurecido cada vez más, su olor había desatado a la bestia y cada dulce gemido salido de su boca solo había contribuido a enardecerlo.

Podía verse como un humano, pero no lo era, no por completo, por ello estaba mucho mejor dotado que la mayoría de los hombres, algo que hasta ese mismo instante no le había preocupado, no hasta que encontró a su compañera y la contempló en sus brazos, ella era pequeña en comparación con él, era tan alta como las propias mujeres de su raza pero su constitución era más menuda, más delicada, temía hacerle daño.

El felino rugió en su interior, exigiendo, demandando el apareamiento, la quería, necesitaba unirse con ella, si lo que había dicho su hermano era verdad, el felino se relajaría por completo después de la primera posesión, después de que la marcase como su compañera, también le había advertido que no esperara más, cuanto más tiempo se mantuviese alejado de ella, más se rebelaría su naturaleza. Arrancando la lengua de su boca se deslizó sobre su cuerpo hasta sus pechos, la idea de hacerle daño de cualquier manera lo mataba, podía ser que apenas la hubiese conocido esa misma mañana, pero en su interior, en su alma, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando por ella, la conocía como si fuese su otra mitad, algo que necesitaba para vivir.

Intensificó sus caricias, ella se arqueaba bajo su cuerpo, gemía y se retorcía absolutamente entregada en sus brazos, tan trasparente e inocente como un sacrificio, sus dedos se hundieron una vez más, su canal cediendo a su paso, haciéndole sitio. Dedicándole una ardiente mirada se cernió sobre ella y le lamió uno de los pezones antes de llevárselo por completo a la boca succionándolo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que retiraba los dedos y los volvía a introducir con fuerza, rompiendo la barrera que les impedía ir más allá.

Ella gritó, un jadeo más de sorpresa que de dolor, su cuerpo se tensó alrededor de sus dedos los cuales había dejado quietos durante un instante, mientras seguía lamiendo y chupando su pecho como un niño hambriento, tratando de remontar el dolor de la pérdida de su virginidad con el placer. Su mano libre le acarició el costado, jugueteó con el otro pezón mientras volvía de nuevo a su boca, viendo la pasión que llenaba sus ojos y la delicadeza con la que se mordía el labio inferior. En la esquina de su mirada castaña un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Él las besó, lamiéndolas, acariciándola con la nariz, rozándose contra ella.

—Lo siento, caramelo, pero era necesario —le susurró mimándola—. Ahora todo irá bien, cuidaré de ti todo el tiempo.

Ella no respondió, pero tampoco hacía falta. Edward empezó a darse cuenta entonces que solo necesitaba mirar sus hermosos ojos para leer todo lo que había en su mente. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado por un solo momento que ella no era hermosa? ¿Qué su pelo era anodino y sus ojos comunes?

La besó suavemente en los labios y movió nuevamente los dedos en su interior mientras seguía excitándola jugueteando con sus pechos, recuperando esos pequeños jadeos que sonaban como música celestial en sus oídos, por a poco empezó a respirar con más fuerza, su cuerpo se combaba bajo el suyo y por fin, las paredes de su canal se estrecharon alrededor de sus dedos, sus pequeñas manos se aferraron con fuerza a sus brazos, las uñas clavándose profundamente en la carne mientras se corría.

—Sí, pequeña... Eso es... Déjate ir... —le susurró al tiempo que retiraba los dedos y se hacía hueco entre sus piernas, posicionándose en su entrada, la gruesa longitud de su pene destacando entre los rizos castaños—. Mírame, Isabella... eso es, pequeño caramelo, mírame... Así.

Mientras la engatusaba con sus ronroneos empezó a penetrarla lentamente, los jugos de su liberación hacían más fácil la penetración en su estrecho canal, centímetro a centímetro fue introduciéndose en el cuerpo de su mujer, la única compañera que existía para él, sus delicados lloriqueos lo llevaron a besarla, susurrándole, calmándola. Solo cuando estuvo a mitad de camino se inclinó sobre ella, a medias arrodillado entre sus piernas, sus brazos la rodearon y con suma facilidad la alzó contra su pecho, el movimiento logró lo que se proponía y la empaló por completo.

Edward la sujetó contra su pecho, acariciándole la espalda y susurrándole al oído cuando escuchó su gemido y la sintió quejarse, en aquella postura la llenaba completamente, quizás demasiado para su primera vez. Sus manos y sus palabras surgieron el efecto deseado y poco a poco sintió como se relajaba, la férrea presión que las paredes femeninas ejercían sobre su pene lo estaban volviendo loco, amenazando con romper su última barrera humana y ceder paso a la bestia que no dejaba de rugir y agitarse ante el apareamiento.

—Rodéame con tus piernas —le susurró en un ahogado jadeo. Diablos, ella estaba tan apretada. Tan exquisitamente apretada—. Suave caramelo, suave —le indicó cuando ella hizo lo que le pedía y gimió a su vez—. Todo va bien, Isabella...

—Es... Bella... —gimió ella sintiéndose absolutamente llena y estirada, no de una manera dolorosa, el dolor había quedado atrás y ya solo existía un fuego que lo consumía todo.

—Bella —ronroneó él mordisqueándole el cuello con pereza—. Quiero que te muevas, Bella... Solo cuando estés preparada...

—Yo... Yo no... —musitó ella.

Jamás había estado de esa manera con un hombre, no estaba muy segura de que debía hacer o como. ¿Y si le dolía? ¿Si le hacía daño? Edward parecía leer sus pensamientos pues fue él quien se movió ligeramente, enviando una deliciosa oleada de placer por su cuerpo.

—Cuando te sientas lista... Yo te guiaré... —prometió acariciándole el cuello, mordisqueándole los hombros.

Ella estaba nerviosa, podía sentirlo en la forma en que lo apretaba muy dentro de ella, en la tensión de sus músculos, y entonces lo sorprendió al rodearle el cuello con los brazos y apretar sus senos contra su pecho.

—Tengo miedo de decepcionarte.

Aquella única frase llenó a Edward con una extraña calidez y una fría y repentina sorpresa. Ella, su compañera tenía miedo de decepcionarle... ¿A él? Ella... Isabella... Bella... ¿Se estaba preocupando por lo que él pudiera sentir? La bestia rugió con fuerza en su interior, reclamando su supremacía y tan sorprendido y humillado como se sintió Edward en ese momento, permitió que tomase las riendas y ambos reclamasen a su mujer.

Su mirada se oscureció cuando la apartó lo suficiente para mirarla, en sus ojos había un rabioso deseo, pero no era lo único, pues Isabella descubrió también un ligero y tímido sentimiento de vergüenza. ¿Él estaba avergonzado? ¿De ella? ¿Por ella? Antes de que pudiese preguntar que había hecho mal, él capturó su boca en el más hambriento y desesperado beso que había recibido jamás, la empujó contra la cama y la poseyó hasta el mismo alma.

Ella se abrazó a él, apretándose contra él, encontrando su propio ritmo para salirle al encuentro, entregándose por completo a aquel hombre y sus pasiones, permitiendo que pusiera sobre si un único reclamo, entregándose de una manera que jamás pensó posible.

—Mía —creyó oírlo gruñir mientras la embestía—. Mía... Mía... Mía.

Su sangre se había convertido en lava corriendo por sus venas, todo su cuerpo estaba sometido de una manera deliciosa e implacable a la pasión, y su interior, su alma, por primera vez se sentía realmente completa.

—Edward... —gimió ella sintiendo que se acercaba un nuevo orgasmo—. Edward... Mi dios, Edward.

Él gimió su nombre contra el hueco de su cuello antes de arrastrar sus calientes labios con pereza sobre su piel, sus manos se habían cerrado con fuerza en sus caderas, manteniéndola cerca de él, sujetándola en aquella salvaje cabalgada, su boca descendió por el valle de sus pechos hasta que su mirada encontró la marca que la proclamaba como suya, la misma marca que él poseía justo encima de la base de la columna, sobre las nalgas, se lamió los labios acariciando los desarrollados incisivos que ya notaba en su boca listos para el reclamo y sin pensárselo dos veces hundió los dientes, mordiéndola con suficiente fuerza para perforar la piel en el mismo instante en que ella se corría, aumentando su placer y enviándolo a él directamente a su propia liberación.

Bella estalló en un caleidoscopio de colores, el placer multiplicado por cien y en medio de aquel efímero paraíso oyó lo que creyó era el rugido de pura satisfacción animal, un grito que más que asustarla la hizo sentirse caliente, deseada y orgullosa.

Edward lamió cuidadosamente la herida en su pecho una y otra vez, deteniendo el hilillo de sangre que había manchado su piel, en unos pocos días solo quedaría una pequeña cicatriz, su marca, la que la proclamaba como su tigresa, su única compañera. Saliendo cuidadosamente de su interior, dejando que su semen y la liberación de ella se deslizasen junto con él, la atrajo a su abrazo, acunándola de modo que su espalda quedase pegada a su pecho y pudiese envolverla. Ella dejó escapar un gemido, mitad suspiro cuando la movió, pero se quedó quieta, apretada contra él, disfrutando de su calor.

Tal parecía, que el tigre por fin había reclamado su premio.


	9. Explicaciones algo insólitas

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a K. Dreams y los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Como una fiel _girl __scout_, aquí estoy cumpliendo mi promesa. Este capítulo me ha robado varias risitas y les quiero confesar que todos su apoyo me ha dejado algo nostalgica pues esta historia pronto llega a su fin, tal vez esto no les interese en absoluto pero hace un par de día he comenzado mi propia creación, es solo una prueba, y debo admitir que soy bastante lenta escribiendo así que por ahora ni se ilusionen. **

**Por último, quiero que tengan _claro_ que leo _cada_ review, aunque no responda algunos, todos se graban a fuego lento en mi corazón. Si, así de cursi soy yo chicas, les dejo este capítulo con harto cariño, un abrazo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

Edward abrazaba a Bella como si tuviese miedo de que ella huyese en sus sueños. Se había pasado las últimas horas escapando de ella como si se tratara de la peste y ahora era incapaz de concebir su vida, su futuro, unas simples horas más allá sin ella, sin su compañera.

Una compañera humana, que nada sabía de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, ¿Quién sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo supiera? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle quien era él, qué era? ¿Cómo podía exponerla al exilio que él mismo se había autoimpuesto por el color de su piel? Edward era un Tigre de las Nieves, una mutación genética, un paria dentro de su propio clan, y ahora, la había atado a ella a tal vergüenza.

Su mirada contempló el delicado cuerpo femenino que permanecía acunado junto a él, Isabella se había dado la vuelta en su sueño y se había acurrucado contra su pecho, disfrutando del calor. Estaba agotada y sabía que todavía dormiría unas horas, las compañeras parecían necesitar un tiempo de descanso después del primer emparejamiento, nunca había entendido el motivo hasta ahora mismo.

Él también había estado sumergido en la rabiosa pasión, incapaz de detenerse ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello, su propio cuerpo estaba notando los efectos de la unión, su tigre estaba totalmente calmado, durmiendo y ronroneando feliz, sus músculos se sentían cargados y todo lo que le apetecía era estirarse, abrazar a aquella muchachita y dormir una pequeña siesta, pero antes, se ocuparía de ella, Bella estaría incómoda y dolorida cuando se despertara, y no solo eso, Edward sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo mínimo que podía hacer era lograr que ella descansara cómoda y tuviese fuerzas para enfrentarse con su nueva realidad cuando despertara.

Deslizándose lentamente de la cama, bajó los pies al suelo y se sorprendió de lo vigorizado que se sentía, notaba los excesos en su cuerpo, sí, pero pese a ello, se sentía mucho más liviano, más tranquilo. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al baño, ya habría tiempo después para que pensara en ello, ahora, debía cuidar de su tigresa. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, desde luego, la pequeña Bella había hecho honor a ese apodo en su cama.

Bella se desperezó lentamente, sentía la cabeza embotada como si hubiese estado bebiendo más de la cuenta, ¿Se habían pasado ella y Angela de nuevo con las cervezas? Ella odiaba aquella maldita bebida, la primera vez que la había probado había vomitado casi al instante sobre los zapatos de su acompañante, la cita más breve y desastrosa en lo largo de su vida. Se movió tratando de volverse solo para darse cuenta no solo de que no podía, sino que además tenía el cuerpo entumecido, una sorda incomodidad se había instalado entre sus piernas y en su pecho izquierdo.

La desconfianza empezó a filtrarse en sus huesos al tiempo que abría los ojos y una ligera sensación de estar desorientada acudió a ella, las sombras que se perfilaban bajo la tenue luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas no coincidían con su dormitorio. Su mirada bajó entonces hacia su cintura, encontrándose un bronceado y fuerte brazo que la rodeaba por encima de una sábana de suave algodón blanco, su estómago eligió ese momento para unirse a su aprensión encogiéndose mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza sobre la almohada para encontrarse repentinamente consciente del enorme y desnudo cuerpo masculino que se presionaba contra su espalda y que la envolvía como una cuchara.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que la respiración se le quedaba atascada en la garganta, con movimientos lentos empezó a girarse e incorporarse en la cama para ver al hombre que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Su estado de desnudez era tan obvio como el suyo propio, y su rostro... Imágenes de lo ocurrido entre ellos empezaron a deslizarse rápidamente en su mente haciéndola dar un respingo, sus mejillas coloreándose de un intenso rojo al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. ¡Qué demonios había hecho! Ahogando un jadeo, empezó a resbalarse por la cama sin soltar la sábana y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a aquel hombre, su retroceso se vio rápidamente interrumpido por un ligero gritito cuando se sintió cayendo de la cama y aterrizando en el duro suelo llevándose la sábana consigo.

El rostro se le encendió cada vez más cuando fijó su mirada en él quien se limitó a gruñir y volverse de lado, dejándole una esplendida vista de su bronceada espalda y prietas nalgas, demonios, no había ni un solo centímetro de aquel cuerpo que no estuviese totalmente bronceado, ¿Acaso sería uno a los que le gustaba el nudismo? Con ese cuerpo, bien podía permitírselo.

Tragando saliva recogió la sábana y se envolvió con ella sin poder apartar la mirada de aquel hombre mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, su cuerpo se resentía con los bruscos movimientos, especialmente con el de caminar. A estas alturas estaba segura de que estallaría en llamas por el calor que estaba sintiendo sobre su cara, cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, un calor motivado por la vergüenza. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, trató de situarse, de recordar qué había ocurrido con su ropa... ¡El salón! Ella había llegado dispuesta a entregarle la maldita estatuilla, y en vez de eso, había acabado en la cama con él. ¡Estupendo!

Bella sujetó la sábana con una mano y se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinado en un gesto desesperado, tenía que salir de allí, no podía enfrentarse a él después de lo que había ocurrido, de la manera en que había reaccionado a un completo desconocido. ¡Se había acostado con él! ¡Maldición, se había acostado con él!

Trastabillando hacia atrás, pisando la sábana, estuvo a punto de caerse nuevamente al suelo, la recogió en su brazo y atravesó rápidamente la corta distancia entre la cama y la puerta, por lo poco que había visto el día anterior sabía que el lugar no era muy grande. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente sin quitar la vista de la cama y del hombre que parecía totalmente inconsciente a su huída.

Bella tuvo que protegerse los ojos al entrar en el salón radiantemente iluminado, parpadeando con una mano cubriendo su mirada trató de dar con su ropa y sus gafas, sin las cuales su visión empezaba a emborronarse por momentos. Encontró su blusa y sujetador tirados en el suelo a escasos metros de la puerta, su falda no estaba mucho más lejos, uno de sus zapatos descansaba a mitad del salón y otro junto a la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿Dónde están mis bragas? —gimió oyendo la angustia en su propia voz. Su ropa interior al igual que sus medias habían desaparecido.

Su mirada voló inmediatamente hacia la puerta del dormitorio, tenía una ligera idea de donde había terminado su tanga y las medias. Gimiendo interiormente por lo que no podía recuperar, se puso rápidamente la ropa que todavía conservaba, se envolvió en el abrigo y abandonó aquella habitación como alma que lleva el viento.

Una luminosa mañana la recibió nada más poner un pie en la calle, una jodida y luminosa mañana. Bella volvió a gemir, volviendo la mirada hacia el edificio a su espalda. ¡Había pasado la noche con él!

—Ay, no... No, no, no... —masculló sintiéndose como una auténtica estúpida—. ¿Qué tontería has hecho ahora, Isabella Swan? Angela va a matarme...

Bella estiró la mano en busca de su bolso para coger su teléfono pero se quedó congelada en el acto... Su bolso... Sus cosas... Su mirada voló de nuevo hacia uno de los pisos más altos del edificio.

—¡Seré estúpida! ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! —masculló pegándose repetidamente con la mano en la frente. En su prisa por marcharse había dejado el maldito bolso en el apartamento de él—. Soy una absoluta y completa estúpida.

Maldición. No podía volver allí. No podía llamar al timbre y decirle a ese pedazo de hombre... _Hola, Edward_. Me moría de vergüenza por haber pasado la noche contigo y me largué a todo trapo, pero sabes, me dejé mi bolso. ¿Te importaría devolvérmelo? Oh, quería morirse.

—Soy una estúpida —gimoteó empezando a patalear allí mismo, delante del maldito edificio.

No podía volver, no ahora. Demonios, ¿Por qué había ido a llevarle esa maldita estatuilla? ¿Por qué había permitido que la desnudara y se la llevara a la cama? Por que se moría por sus huesos, por eso mismo, se recordó a sí misma. No lo conocía ni de hacía un día, pero todo en él la había puesto caliente, húmeda, deseosa de sexo, de sexo con él para ser exactos. ¿La habría drogado? No... no había tomado nada en su presencia.

—¡Oh... Qué demonios pasa conmigo! —Gimoteó de nuevo y empezó a caminar alejándose del edificio, pero con cada paso que daba estaba más incómoda, más enfadada consigo misma, pues todo lo que deseaba hacer era volver con él—. Nada de eso, Isabella Swan, ya la has jodido y bien, ahora te va a ir a casita.

Con una última y lastimera mirada hacia el edificio, respiró profundamente y se arrastró de vuelta a su hogar. Una carrera de taxi después, Bella hundía el dedo en el timbre, estaba hecha polvo, cansada y anímicamente desinflada, su mente no hacía más que pensar en el hombre cuya cama había abandonado y la estúpida necesidad de volver a su lado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a una cansada Angela en su silla de ruedas, con un bate de beisbol sobre el regazo.

—¡Bella! ¡Gracias al cielo! —Exclamó la chica abriendo la puerta del todo para dejar pasar a su compañera—. ¿Qué demonios has hecho con tu teléfono? He sido incapaz de localizarte. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, ¿Qué ha pasado? —La mirada de la muchacha recorrió a su amiga de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño—. ¿Isabella?

Bella cerró la puerta tras ella y se apoyó en ella suspirando profundamente antes de alzar la mirada hacia su amiga y encogerse de hombros.

—Creo que he metido la pata.

Angela la miró nuevamente de arriba abajo, temiendo la respuesta de su amiga.

—¿En qué sentido?

Bella suspiró y echó la cabeza contra la puerta, quedándose mirando hacia el techo.

—Le entregué la estatuilla.

Angela inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Y?

Bella suspiró nuevamente. Parecía que aquello era lo único que podía hacer, suspirar.

—No quiso la maldita estatuilla —respondió ella llevándose ambas manos a la cara, frotándosela como si pudiese borrar las imágenes que corrían por su mente.

Angela aguantó la respiración tras preguntarle.

—¿Qué es lo que quería, Bella?

La chica volvió su mirada a su amiga y sonrió de medio lado.

—A mí. Ha sido la sesión de sexo más explosiva e increíble de toda mi vida.

Angela jadeó ante la respuesta de su amiga, no por sus palabras si no por el tono de satisfacción que había en ellas.

—¿Te has acostado con él? ¿Te has acostado con un tipo que prácticamente te había llamado ramera y al que querías arrancar la cabeza?

Bella se encogió interiormente al oír el reproche en la voz de su amiga, que rivalizaba con su profunda sorpresa.

—Dicho así no suena demasiado bien...

—¡Te has vuelto completamente loca! —clamó Angela señalándola con un dedo, incrédula—. ¡Tú... tú... tú nunca has sido así!

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —respondió ella alzando la voz a su vez con un pequeño gemido—. Esto es una completa locura, ¿Vale? Edward es... El... No lo sé... Simplemente estoy cerca de él y en todo lo que puedo pensar es en lo bueno que está, en lo caliente que me pone, y en lo mucho que me gustaría acostarme con él.

Angela la miró incrédula.

—Por favor, Bella, yo también creo que el jefe de mi galería está de toma pan y moja, ¡Y no por ello me lanzó a su cuello! —respondió Angela haciendo hincapié en lo obvio. Su amiga siempre había sido exigente con los hombres, no era de la clase de las que salían con el primero con el que se encontraban, no—. Además, tú no eres de esa clase... por favor, si estabas hecha una fiera y dispuesta a comerte su hígado.

Bella se sonrojó al reconocer en ello una de sus previas amenazas contra Edward .

—Mira, Angie, ni yo misma sé qué demonios me ha pasado —aceptó por fin dejando la puerta—. Lo que sí sé, es que le he dejado mis bragas y mi bolso como recuerdo.

Si Angela iba a decir algo al respecto, no tuvo tiempo, pues Bella ya había corrido hacia su dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras ella. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza tratando de dejar a un lado su incredulidad y volvió la mirada hacia la libreta posada a un lado junto al teléfono, la misma en la que todavía estaba el número al que había llamado la noche anterior.

Su mirada volvió entonces hacia la habitación cuya puerta se había cerrado, lo más extraño de todo aquello, es que Bella no parecía demasiado molesta por haberse dejado llevar por la pasión o lo que quiera que hubiese propiciado aquel desenlace, ella parecía molesta por haber tenido que irse dejando su bolso y sus bragas allí.

—Se ha dejado las bragas —repitió lo que había dicho su amiga, y ante su propia estupefacción empezó a reírse—. Ay, Bells... Tú sí que estás loca —girando la silla en dirección a la habitación de su amiga, se deslizó sobre el parqué y se detuvo junto a esa, girando el pomo—. ¿Qué te parece si hago tortitas para el desayuno?

—¿Con sirope de chocolate? —preguntó ella mirándola desde la cama.

Bella asintió.

—Pero primero date una ducha... La estás pidiendo a gritos.

Sonrojándose, Bella se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y gimió interiormente, no era una ducha lo que necesitaba, y cuando más pensaba en ello, más mortificada se sentía.

—Creo que voy a morirme.

—Demasiado tarde para eso, compañera —negó Angela con una compasiva sonrisa—. Ve a ducharte, anda.

Bella levantó la mirada hacia su amiga y se fijó en el bate que todavía llevaba en su regazo.

—Solo si prometes dejar eso en su sitio.

Como acabase de darse cuenta que todavía lo sostenía, Angela se sonrojó y esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

—Era solo por si acaso.

—Sí, claro.

—Ve a ducharte. Ahora —le ordenó girando su silla.

Bella se echó a reír y se dejó caer de nuevo hacia atrás.

—Que loca se ha vuelto mi vida.

Edward suspiró y contempló la pequeña pieza de hilo del tanga de su compañera, la muy insensata se había marchado a escondidas, pero en sus prisas había dejado tras ella sus bragas y el bolso. Sacudiendo la cabeza miró nuevamente el contenido de su cartera, reparando en su carnet de identidad y la dirección que marcaba este. No es que la necesitara realmente, ahora que estaban vinculados, que ella llevaba su marca, la fiebre que lo había mantenido al borde se había aplacado, su cuerpo y su felino estaban saciados y en paz, ella era ahora suya y no había nada ni nadie que pudiese apartarla de él.

Ahora, solo debía hacerle entender eso a Isabella. Valiente tarea la que tenía por delante. Haciendo girar el diminuto tanga en su dedo, lo atrapó en su mano y lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sería interesante ver el rostro de su compañera cuando se lo entregara... Si es que no decidía quedárselo como recuerdo.

Con una felina sonrisa, se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento y salió para enfrentarse a su tigresa.


	10. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a K. Dreams y los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Muy bien pequeñas, aquí estoy con una interesante actualización pues considero que este capítulo responderá varias dudas que rondaban por allí, de todos modos, el próximo capítulo es mucho más completo y entenderán mucho más el punto de vista de Edward. Chicas, ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia y quiero que sepan que ha sido una inolvidable experiencia, les agradezco el apoyo de todo corazón.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

Angela echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia su amiga, Bella se había duchado y puesto unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta como siempre hacía para andar por casa, el pelo ligeramente húmedo caía sobre sus hombros de manera descuidada mientras sus gafas se habían deslizado hasta la punta de su nariz. Había cruzado los brazos sobre la mesa, recostando su cabeza entre ellos dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro cada pocos minutos. Esa era una faceta que Angela nunca le había visto, la chica se había pasado las dos últimas horas entre suspiros, maldiciones, más suspiros, recriminaciones, más suspiros y finalmente ese estado de rendición melancólica.

El cripeo de la sartén devolvió la atención de Angela a la cocina, esta había sido adaptada a su condición, como la mayoría del mobiliario del piso, un apaño que le había costado bastante dinero y tiempo reunir, pero finalmente podía valerse por sí misma, sin tener que depender de nadie, algo que para ella seguía siendo el motivo principal de su vida. Adoraba a Isabella y su compañía era importante para ella, pero también veía como afectaba su invalidez a su amiga, Bella se había acomodado a sus necesidades, adaptando sus horarios y costumbres a los de Angela y aquello era algo que la hacía sentirse culpable.

Como lo hacía el hecho de haber sugerido que devolvieran aquella maldita estatuilla. La forma en que Bella había hablando del hombre la había sorprendido, no era común en ella entrar despotricando por un hombre, en realidad, muy pocas veces se había fijado con tal intensidad y obsesión en uno, y aunque Bella había intentado disimularlo bajo una capa de irritación, estaba claro que se había interesado en él.

Ella había pensado que la estatuilla era tan buena escusa como otra para que volvieran a encontrarse, quizás debiera haber insistido en que fuese a una hora más temprana, aunque si era sincera consigo misma, había esperado que no la recibiese a aquellas horas. Bien, se había equivocado... Y su amiga se había dejado seducir y había pasado la

noche en la cama de un extraño... Un extraño que la excitaba como ninguna otra cosa según la propia Bella.

El verla ahora en ese estado la hacía sentir culpable.

Con cuidado le dio la vuelta a la tortita en la sartén, Bella adoraba las tortitas recubiertas de chocolate o caramelo, esperaba que al menos esto le levantase el ánimo.

—Unos minutos más y podrás comerte las tortitas especiales de Angela —declaró con efusividad, tratando de distraer a su amiga—. No encontrarás a nadie que las haga igual que yo. ¿Por qué no vas cogiendo los platos y los cubiertos? Hay zumo natural en la nevera, y café en ese feo cacharro en forma de robot que te has comprado.

Bella deslizó la mirada hacia la cafetera con forma futurista que había adquirido en una tienda de artículos al coste.

—No es feo, es... Es... Una cafetera.

—Una cafetera muy rara —le aseguró su amiga recordando el tiempo que les había llevado a las dos buscar donde se ponía el filtro del café—. ¿No tenían nada más... Normal... En esa tienda? Me hubiese conformado hasta con algo que se pareciese a un pingüino.

Bella sonrió lentamente y se incorporó para hacer lo que su amiga le había pedido, sabía que Angela estaba haciendo todo lo posible para distraerla, pero por más que lo intentaba todo en lo que podía pensar era en Edward , en su voz, en sus ojos, en la manera en que sus manos habían recorrido su piel, y en la malditamente agradable sesión de sexo intenso que habían compartido. Debía de estar muerta de vergüenza, deseando ocultarse bajo la mesa, pero el recuerdo solo la hacía consciente de la pasión que había encontrado en sus brazos, la liberación que había experimentado dejándose llevar, dejando suelta una parte de sí misma en la que ni siquiera sabía que había estado pensando. Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se movía hacia el mueble de la cocina y abría uno de los cajones superiores para sacar los cubiertos.

—El chocolate está en el microondas —le dijo Angela sacando la tortita de la sartén al plato, para volver a remover el líquido de la mezcla y extenderla en la sartén—. Ya se ha derretido. Es esa marca que tanto te gusta.

Bella llevó los cubiertos a la mesa y colocó los dos manteles individuales antes de volver a buscar los platos.

—Oh, para mí no pongas, yo ya he desayunado —le dijo ella volviéndose sobre el hombro.

Bella iba a contestar cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, un repentino escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, seguido de una ráfaga de inesperada excitación que la fulminó como un rayo. ¿Pero qué demonios?

Angela se volvió desde la cocina.

—¿Puedes abrir tú?

Bella miró a su amiga y luego hacia la puerta con cierto nerviosismo.

—Creo que sería mejor no abrir —murmuró ella empezando a sentirse paranoica.

De algún modo sabía quién era el que estaba tras aquella puerta.

—No digas tonterías —se rió Angela sin percatarse del tono en la voz de su amiga—. Seguramente será la Señora Cope con ganas de charlar... ¿Qué crees que se le habrá olvidado ahora?

La Señora Cope era su vecina, su piso estaba justo en frente del de ellas y la mayoría de las veces acudía a las chicas en busca de algún producto, la pobre mujer tenía una memoria fantástica para su edad, lo único que se les ocurría es que pudiera sentirse sola, y aprovechaba esos momentos para pedirles algo y charlar con ellas.

El timbre volvió a sonar nuevamente y Bella dio un respingo. No, no era la señora Cope, que el diablo se la llevase si entendía el por qué de aquella seguridad, pero todo su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de una manera única y ella sabía que esa respuesta solo se daba con un hombre.

—¿Vas a abrir o tengo que ir yo?

Dejando escapar una baja maldición entre los apretados dientes, Bella arrastró los pies hacia la puerta y echó la mano hacia el pomo, no quería echar un vistazo por la mirilla, si era él y lo veía, sería incapaz de abrir la puerta. Si tenía que enfrentarse a esto ahora, mejor hacerlo de frente. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, quitó el pestillo y abrió la puerta encontrándose con el hombre por el que había apostado.

Edward alzó la mirada cuando oyó el cierre de la puerta, antes de que esta se abriera, sabía que era su compañera, su vínculo era todavía muy reciente, pero su olor estaba gravado ya a fuego en su mente y lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse con la misma tigresa que había domado en su cama y no la anodina mujer que se había ocultado entre severas ropas, vestida con unos simples jeans y una camiseta que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus suculentos y llenos pechos con un eslogan que decía _"¿Ángel o Demonio?"_, con el pelo suelto y ligeramente húmedo cayéndole en ondas sobre los hombros, estaba preciosa... Y sonrojada, como pudo apreciar por el suave tono rosa que empezaban a cubrir sus mejillas oscureciendo las diminutas pecas que salpicaban sus pómulos y nariz. Ella estaba avergonzada, podía olerlo, avergonzada y nerviosa por su presencia allí, era como una pequeña gatita alerta por que el macho dominante había invadido su espacio.

Edward levantó su bolso utilizándolo como apoyo a su presencia.

—Te lo dejaste... —le dijo con voz suave, un sensual ronroneo que hizo que ella se derritiera por dentro—. Entre otras cosas.

Edward vio como se mordía el labio inferior y no pudo evitar estirar su mano al rostro femenino y acariciárselo con el pulgar.

—No hagas eso, te harás daño —le sugirió con tal ternura y calidez que ella estaba segura de que terminaría en un charco en el suelo.

Su contacto ya había lanzado una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

—Gracias —musitó ella, aferrándose todavía a la puerta.

La voz de Angela se oyó por encima de ellos.

—¿Bella? ¿Quién es?

Edward vio como su compañera se volvía al escuchar la voz de otra mujer, su cuerpo estaba tenso, el nerviosismo y la excitación perfumaban su piel haciendo ronronear a su propio tigre.

—Es... —ella dudó un momento, entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia él y respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta por completo y susurrar solo para ella—. El tío con el que me acosté anoche. Pasa, Edward.

Él sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente a su lado, susurrándole al oído.

—Soy mucho más que eso, caramelo —le aseguró en un ronroneo. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dio un paso atrás, solo para mascullar enfadada al instante por haberlo hecho.

—¿Bella?

Angela se había girado ahora sobre su silla, y contemplaba a la pareja. Su mirada había ido del bolso que tenía Bella en las manos al hombre elegantemente vestido con pantalón de traje, camisa y americana, el cual le sacaba unos buenos centímetros a su amiga, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que Bella medía casi un metro setenta y tres con sus tacones, lo situaba a él en el metro noventa... Como poco.

El hombre era un verdadero espécimen masculino y emanaba un magnetismo animal como jamás había sentido en nadie, sus ojos de un verde helado miraron con calidez a su amiga antes de volverse hacia ella con curiosidad.

—Angela... Te presento a Edward Cullen —respondió Bella enderezándose al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de resignación—. Edward , es el propietario de la estatuilla.

—Eso es algo que todavía está por discutir, caramelo —le aseguró él volviéndose hacia Bella, quien le dedicó una mirada realmente hostil que lo hizo sonreír. Atendiendo a sus buenas maneras, se volvió hacia la mujer que permanecía en una silla de ruedas junto a la cocina—. Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante.

—¿Si te digo que sí te irás? —respondió Bella con fastidio.

—¡Bella! —La amonestó Angela, que por fin conseguía salir de su estupor—. Es un placer conocerlo, Señor Cullen. Soy Angela Webber, la compañera de piso de Bella.

—El placer es mío, Angela. Pero por favor, con Edward es suficiente.

—Angela, por favor —aceptó la mujer con una sincera sonrisa.

Edward podía sentir el recelo en la muchacha, pero se debía más a un sentimiento protector hacia Isabella que a la propia desconfianza. Su compañera tenía una buena amiga.

—Estaba terminando con el desayuno, ¿Tortitas con chocolate? —Le ofreció para luego mirar a su amiga con una inquisitiva sonrisa—. También hay miel, y caramelo.

Al decir esto último, la mirada de Edward se desvió a Bella quien parecía estar hirviendo en su propia piel, sus ojos lanzaban chispas hacia su amiga.

—Solo venía a traerle algo a Isabella y a robarle un poco de su tiempo —respondió volviéndose hacia su compañera, quien ahora había vuelto la mirada hacia él y lo fulminaba de manera mortal, aunque su sonrojo seguía ahí—. Pero puede esperar hasta que desayunes.

Angela vio el intercambio de miradas entre los dos y empezó a sentir que sobraba. Sonriendo para sí, apagó el fuego de la placa vitro cerámica, dejó la sartén a un lado y tomó el plato con las tortitas para dejarlas en la mesa donde Isabella había puesto dos servicios.

—Recuerda que el chocolate está en el microondas, Bella —le dijo Angela con una amplia sonrisa—. Os dejaré para que podáis hablar, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar para la galería, estaré con mi ordenador... En mi habitación.

—No te atrevas... —musitó Bella con voz incrédula al ver como su amiga hacía mutis por el foro—. Angela...

—Por favor, no quiero interrumpir vuestro desayuno —aseguró Edward al ver que la muchacha estaba recogiendo las cosas con intención de dejarles espacio.

—No te preocupes, apenas acababa de decirle a Bella que ya había desayunado —le aseguró con amabilidad—. Puedes acompañarla si gustas, así no comerá sola... Ha sido un placer conocerte, Edward. Espero verte más seguido por aquí.

—¡Angela! —clamó Bella con obvio fastidio, haciendo que Edward se riera.

—Ya me voy, ya me voy —se rió su amiga.

—No... —Bella se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando la muchacha deslizó su silla hacia una de las habitaciones y cerró la puerta tras ella—. Maldita sea...

—¿Tienes miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo, Isabella? —la voz de Edward la sorprendió desde atrás, muy cerca de ella.

Ella volvió la mirada y encontró la suya inquisitiva.

—Por supuesto que no.

Él le sonrió.

—Me alegra saberlo, caramelo.

—No me llames así.

—Es a lo que hueles.

Ella arqueó una ceja ante esto, y él le indicó la mesa.

—Siéntate a desayunar, después hablaremos.

—No hay nada de lo que hablar —murmuró ella dejándolo para ir a sacar el chocolate del interior del microondas—. Fue genial, y todo eso. Y ya está.

Edward sonrió para sí al oír el tono de voz de su compañera, su lenguaje corporal hablaba de algo totalmente distinto.

—Sí, lo fue —aceptó él con suave convicción—. Pero será mucho mejor la próxima vez, más suave.

Al ver que ella no se volvía y no contestaba, Edward echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación, que se dividía en una pequeña cocina y un salón, más allá del cual había dos puertas, una de las cuales había traspasado Angela, y una puerta al otro lado, ligeramente entreabierta, con el letrero de _"Baño"_ pegado en la puerta. El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor. Volviendo la mirada hacia su compañera, se acercó a ella.

—¿Te sientes bien esta mañana? —le preguntó.

Sabía que la unión de ambos había sido fuerte, intensa, y para ella había sido la primera vez. No quería que se arrepintiera, lo que había dicho era verdad, la próxima vez sería mucho mejor para ella, no habría necesidad de tal frenesí provocado por la vinculación y podría amarla lentamente, degustarla suavemente, mostrarle las muchas ventajas de su unión... La sola idea lo hacía endurecerse.

—¿Quieres tortitas? —respondió ella volviéndose con el chocolate delante de sus narices.

El aroma dulce del chocolate se mezcló con el de ella y la combinación resultó ser algo sublime y embriagador. Ya podía imaginársela desnuda en su cama, sus pechos cubiertos de chocolate, y él lamiéndoselos. Sus ojos verdes pasaron del chocolate a Isabella, no sabía que de los dos le apetecía más, sin duda una combinación de ambos. Tomando la tarrina de chocolate derretido de manos de su compañera sumergió el dedo y manchó los labios de ella, entonces dejó la tarrina sobre la mesa y atrajo a Isabella bajando la boca sobre la suya, lamiendo el chocolate de sus labios antes de sumergirse en la dulzura de su boca y paladear la mezcla de ambos.

Ella gimió y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella, presionando su cuerpo contra el masculino, _dioses_, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que lo había necesitado, de lo que lo había extrañado, algo que no tenía sentido, pues no hacía sino unas horas que se habían separado.

Edward fue el que rompió el beso, tenía que centrarse, había venido a buscarla para hablar con ella, Isabella necesitaba conocer la verdad sobre todo ahora que estaban emparejados, no podía dejarla y tampoco era justo que le ocultase lo que él era realmente. Pensó en Leah, la compañera de su hermano, como ella se había revelado a Jacob porque él no le había contado la verdad durante algún tiempo por miedo al rechazo de ella, y como aquello los había hecho sufrir a ambos innecesariamente. Leah había querido tener la oportunidad de decidir por sí misma, una oportunidad que Edward sabía también iba querer tener Isabella, ella no era una mujer a la que pudiera engañar, no soportaría ver el dolor provocado por una mentira en sus ojos, aunque eso significase que se alejase de él.

Apoyando la frente en la suya la mantuvo cerca.

—Tenemos que hablar, caramelo, es importante —le aseguró con dulzura—. Hay cosas que no sabes, Isabella, cosas... Que quizás te cueste entender.

Bella se separó unos milímetros de él, sus ojos empezando a teñirse de recelo.

—¿Cómo el que primero me desprecies y luego me arrastres a tu cama? Sí, eso estaba empezando a joderme de veras —aseguró ella con ironía.

Edward le acarició el pelo.

—No quería alejarte, pequeña, en realidad, todo en lo que podía pensar era en ti, pero no era justo... Te lo dije, Isabella, te lo pedí... Creí que podía protegerte.

—¿Protegerme de qué?

—De mí —le aseguró apartándose e indicándole la mesa para que tomase asiento—. No has desayunado, debes hacerlo.

Ella no se movió.

—¿Protegerme de qué, Edward?

Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

—De mí, caramelo —le aseguró e insistió apartándose la silla en espera de que se sentara—. Lo que dije anoche, que si te quedabas no habría vuelta atrás...

Ella tomó asiento, pero no se volvió a mirarlo, no se atrevía.

—Lo de anoche fue fantástico, Edward, pero no te voy a pedir que te cases conmigo por ello —trató de bromear.

—Demasiado tarde, mi niña —le aseguró susurrándole al oído—. Para mi clan, ya lo estamos. Nos hemos emparejado, tú eres la única para mí.

Ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Edward se acuclilló a su lado, buscando la manera de explicárselo.

—De que eres mi tygrain, caramelo. Mi tigresa —respondió volcando toda la sinceridad de su alma en sus ojos, en su voz—. Yo no soy lo que piensas, gatita.

Ella lo miró con más recelo, echándose hacia atrás.

—Me estás asustando —aseguró y en su voz podía reflejarse la verdad de ello—. Si me dices que eres un narcotraficante, o algo así, llamo a la policía.

—Creo que eso sería más fácil de aceptar para ti que lo que soy realmente —respondió él con un mohín.

Bella empezaba a pensar que había dejado entrar en su casa a un loco psicótico escapado de algún sanatorio mental. Sacudiendo la cabeza, hizo a un lado la descabellada idea.

—¿Y eso sería?

Edward dudó... ¿Cómo decirle que en realidad era un tigre? ¿Qué su Clan era uno de los más antiguos cambiantes que existían en el mundo? Los humanos solo veían esas cosas en películas, en libros donde todo era fantasía y no realidad.

—Soy un metavallomenes, un cambiante —le explicó poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la silla, como si quisiera que no se marchase—. Del clan Tygrain...

Bella se le quedó mirando durante un instante, entonces sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no entiendo.

Edward suspiró profundamente y le tomó las manos en las suyas.

—No te asustes, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella se echó hacia atrás, pero sus manos estaban aferradas por las de él.

—El decirme que no me asuste, ya me está dando mala espina.

—Vosotros los humanos decís que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, espero que tengáis razón.

Antes de que Bella pudiera considerar lo que había querido decir con aquello, Edward la miró a los ojos, atrapando su mirada al tiempo que musitaba una única frase en voz baja. En un instante Isabella se sintió como arrancada de su propio cuerpo y lanzada con fuerza hacia delante, entonces el mundo se rompió en pedazos y en su mente asistió anonadada a visiones de un hombre caminando por una amplia extensión de tundra nevada, y a continuación el cambió a un tigre blanco, la enorme cabeza del tigre se volvió hacia ella y los ojos de aquel hermoso animal eran verdes, de un verde tan humano que la hizo estremecerse porque ella conocía aquellos ojos.

Las imágenes se sucedieron, y el hombre empezó a acercarse a ella, poco a poco sus rasgos fueron tomando forma hasta completarse en los del hombre que conocía íntimamente, era Edward... Y al instante siguiente su cuerpo empezó a disolverse, y en un remolino de niebla, apareció nuevamente el tigre blanco. Bella jadeó y empezó a toser con fuerza, mientras trataba de que la cabeza no le diese vueltas, su mirada ascendió febril y aterrada al hombre que estaba frente a ella, el cual la miraba con aquellos mismos ojos del felino.

—Tú... Tú... Tigre... Tus ojos... Qué... ¿Qué truco es este, Edward?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No es ningún truco, caramelo —le susurró en voz suave, calmante—. Soy lo que has visto, un cambiante. Soy tanto animal como hombre... Y tú eres mi compañera, pequeña tigresa. Mi compañera humana, pero mía. La única.

—Tienes que estar de broma... Eso... Eso no es real... Ningún hombre... Nadie puede transformarse en un animal —aseguró ella con rotundidad, a pesar de que aquellas imágenes seguían invadiendo su mente.

—Hay cosas que parecen imposibles y no por ello lo son, caramelo.

Ella se alejó de golpe sacudiendo la cabeza, chocando con una de las sillas de la mesa haciéndola caer al suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

—¿De qué sanatorio mental has salido? —clamó ella negando con la cabeza—. Esto no tiene gracia, Edward ... Ni la más mínima gracia.

—Isabella.

—No... Vete... Solo vete —insistió ella señalándole la puerta con el brazo extendido—. Y no vengas a buscarme, está claro que esto ha sido un enorme error...

—Las cosas no son así, Isabella —negó él enderezándose en toda su altura—. Tienes que entender, sé que es difícil para ti, que todo esto pueda parecerte una fantasía, pero no lo es... Es real, soy real... Y tú eres mi compañera, pequeña niña. Mi tigresa.

—¡Yo no soy ningún maldito gato! —clamó ella alejándose de su contacto—. Márchate de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía.

Edward masculló algo en voz baja y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Tú me has obligado a esto, recuérdalo cuando nada tenga sentido y tu mente busque una respuesta a lo que no puede explicar —le respondió antes de agarrarla de la muñeca y murmurar una nueva frase.

En un instante, Bella y Edward estaban forcejeando, al siguiente, la habitación había quedado vacía.

Zafrina era consciente de que las visiones iban y venían cuando les daba la gana, no podía controlarlas, como tampoco podía controlar los sueños, pero aquella era la primera vez que recibía tal impacto estando despierta. Apartándose un mechón de su pelo violeta sobre el hombro irrumpió en el despacho del jefe de su Clan, sabía lo mucho que odiaba Jake que cualquiera entrase en aquella pequeña habitación sin llamar, sobre todo si estaba con su compañera como en aquel momento, pero fue precisamente por la presencia de Leah que Zafrina atravesó las puertas de golpe haciendo sobresaltarse a la pareja. La compañera de su jefe permanecía sentada sobre el escritorio riendo por algo que le había dicho su compañero cuando el sonido de la puerta irrumpió en la sala.

—Zafrina, maldita sea, te he dicho mil veces qué...

—No hay tiempo para eso —respondió ella dirigiéndose directamente hacia el escritorio—. Tienes que ir a California, ambos debéis de ir.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Jake.

Leah, en cambio volvió la mirada hacia la mujer y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Es Edward, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué ocurre con mi hermano?

Zafrina miró a Jake de nuevo.

—Edward va a perder a su compañera —respondió antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Leah—. Tienes que evitarlo, ella solo te escuchará a ti, tú la entenderás.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —insistió Jake empezando a ponerse nervioso.

—Pasa que tu hermano es un auténtico gilipollas —aseguró ella—. Le ha hablado a su compañera de quien es... Y ahora, va a mostrárselo.

—¿Y qué hay con eso? —respondió Jake sin entender. Él mismo había compartido ese don con su compañera.

Zafrina puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por lo visto, la idiotez es hereditaria.

Leah se volvió a su compañero.

—Ella es humana, Jake, como yo —le respondió Leah—. Y puede resultar un poquito... Difícil... Mantenerse cuerda después de presenciar algo tan... Extraordinario... Como el cambio.

—Oh, mierda —masculló el hombre recordando lo que él había vivido con su mujer.

—Vaya, tu marido no es tan tonto.

—Nos vamos a California.


	11. No puedo haberme enamorado de un tigre

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a K. Dreams y los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Mis amores, aquí les traigo otro capítulo más. Tan solo quedan dos! _My goodness_, jamás me imagine que pasara tan rapido el tiempo, de todas maneras, ustedes han sido las mejores lectoras que me pudieron tocar. Me encanta todo el apoyo que recibo de ustedes, tanto en los reviews como también en las alertas y favoritos, mil gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan un comentario en cada capítulo y también a las lectoras fantasmas que aveces aparecen por allí. Os quiero un montón y espero que disfruten del dramático capítulo que os espera.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

Angela dio un respingo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, movió la silla de ruedas y se desplazó hacia esta pensando que quizás fuese Bella. Cuando había abandonado la habitación media hora después de haber dejado a la pareja, se había encontrado con el desayuno sin tocar, una de las sillas en el suelo y el bolso de su amiga encima del aparador donde probablemente lo había dejado la chica antes de esa espontánea desaparición. Había algo en todo aquello que no acababa de encajar, su amiga no se iría sin decírselo y no después de la manera en que había estado mirando a Edward, con una mezcla de exasperación y vergonzoso deseo.

El timbre volvió a sonar con más insistencia, si era Bella, se habría marchado sin llaves.

—Un momento —dijo moviéndose hacia la puerta, donde alcanzó la manilla y preguntó—. ¿Quién es?

Del otro lado de la puerta se oyó el murmullo de lo que parecían dos voces, entonces una de ellas respondió de forma clara y masculina.

—¿Hola? Disculpa... ¿Eres Angela? Hemos hablado ayer por la noche, soy Jacob Cullen —la voz masculina era ronca, con un ligero acento sureño y muy sexy—. Estamos buscando a mi hermano y a su compañera... A tu amiga, Isabella. Es importante.

Angela se mordió el labio con indecisión, estaba sola y si bien la voz del hombre del otro lado de la puerta concordaba con la voz que había oído por teléfono seguía siendo un verdadero desconocido.

¿Por qué había dicho que Bella era la compañera de Edward?

—Isabella no está —respondió ella. Hubo un nuevo murmullo, entonces de nuevo la voz de él.

—Angela, entiendo tu cautela, pero es necesario que encontremos a Isabella y a mi hermano, ella puede estar en verdaderos problemas.

Antes de que él pudiera terminar la frase la puerta se abrió de golpe para mostrar a una delicada y hermosa mujer sentada en una silla de ruedas.

—¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas? —Preguntó Angela—. ¿Qué ocurre con Bella?

Su mirada cayó sobre uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto jamás, si Edward le había parecido alto, este hombre lo era aún más, y todo en él resultaba imponente. Su pelo oscuro y sus ojos azules resaltaban en su bronceada piel, si eran hermanos no se parecían en nada. Entonces reparó en la mujer que estaba al lado del hombre, con la piel canela, unos impresionantes ojos castaños y una melena leonada, vestida con jeans y camiseta, al igual que el hombre, era una verdadera belleza.

—Hola, parece que al fin nos conocemos —Jake le sonrió con calidez.

—Señor... Cullen... —respondió ella con reticencia, su mente daba vueltas a sus palabras.

—Llámame Jake, por favor —le respondió y adelantó a su esposa—. Ella es mi mujer, Leah. Creo que hablaste ayer con ella.

Angela asintió y saludó a la mujer.

—Hola —la saludó Leah. —¿Podemos... pasar? —preguntó Jake poniendo en su voz todo su encanto, intentando al mismo tiempo parecer inofensivo.

Angela dudó durante unos momentos, entonces abrió la puerta y rodó hacia atrás dejándoles sitio, su mirada se encontró con la de Jake.

—Por favor, creo que vosotros sabéis lo que quiera que sea que está pasando aquí —aseguró con un suspiro—. Realmente espero que podáis explicármelo.

—¿Mi hermano ha estado aquí? —preguntó Jake, aunque sabía que así había sido.

Había captado su olor nada más entrar en el edificio. Ella asintió lentamente mirando a Jake con suspicacia.

—Sí, él vino a ver a Bella, parecía que tenían algo que hablar, así que los dejé solos... Cuando salí media hora después para comentarle algo a mi amiga, ya no estaba ninguno de ellos —respondió echando una obvia mirada a la mesa todavía puesta para el desayuno—. No sé qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí, pero si mi amiga está en peligro, llamaré a la policía.

La pareja intercambió una mirada entre ellos. Leah cerró entonces la puerta y se acercó a Angela.

—Isabella está bien, estoy segura —le aseguró Leah acuclillándose delante de la mujer—, Edward nunca le haría daño, ella es su compañera... Pero estamos preocupados por la manera en la que Edward pueda explicarle lo que eso significa.

Angela sacudió la cabeza, su mirada iba de la mujer al hombre, estaba empezando a pensar que había cometido un grave error dejando entrar a esa gente. En realidad, ni siquiera los conocía.

—¿Su compañera? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Sois de alguna especie de secta? ¿Clan?

Jake esbozó una irónica sonrisa, la chica se lo estaba tomando bastante bien.

—No pertenecemos a ninguna secta, querida, en cuanto a lo de Clan... Bien, es largo de explicar —aceptó él con suavidad—. Soy el Alfa del Clan Cullen, el cabeza de familia, si lo entiendes mejor así... Isabella es ahora uno de los nuestros, ella está emparejada a mi hermano Edward, es su única compañera... Su esposa.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y lo miró como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

—Me estáis tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? Esto es alguna broma que habéis orquestado... —empezó a decir Angela, intentando creérselo ella misma. Leah llamó su atención posando su mano en la suya.

—No, Angela, no es ninguna broma —respondió ella y miró a su marido, quien asintió, para luego volverse hacia la muchacha—. Al igual que Isabella, yo también me he emparejado con uno de los hombres del clan Cullen, al principio puede resultar algo bizarro, incluso increíble, pero ellos jamás harán daño alguno a sus compañeras... Viven para nosotras, para nuestra seguridad y felicidad... Es muy posible que tu amiga esté confundida en estos momentos, dios sabe lo confundida que estaba yo cuando me ocurrió a mí, pero te lo prometo, pequeña, ella está en buenas manos, Edward es el único que podrá hacerla feliz.

Angela miró a la mujer con intensidad, en todos sus años como anticuaria había escuchado muchas cosas, leyendas, historias, estaba acostumbrada a que alguien achacara algún poder increíble a alguna reliquia, estaba familiarizada con las historias de los dioses de distintas etnias, pero aquello, aquello se parecía más al guión de una película, a un argumento de un libro paranormal, que a otra cosa. Ella se consideraba una mujer de mente abierta, quizás incluso un poco fantasiosa, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía realmente miedo de hacer la pregunta que ya estaba quemando sus labios.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros en realidad? —la pregunta brotó con lentitud de sus labios.

La respuesta la encontró demasiado pronto en los ojos de Jake, su color azul refulgió y por un breve momento sus pupilas cambiaron disminuyendo y rasgándose, adquiriendo una forma felina.

—Soy un cambiante, Angela —respondió él acercándose a ella—. Pertenezco a la raza Tygrain.

—¿Un cambiante? —ella sacudió la cabeza sin poder apartar la mirada sorprendida de la de ese hombre.

Leah le apretó la mano, haciendo que la mirase a ella.

—Deja que te muestre lo que he aprendido en el tiempo que llevo con ellos.

Con un jadeo, Angela se vio sumergida en un mundo que nada tenía que ver con las películas o los libros, y sí mucho con las historias que había descubierto y encontrado en las excavaciones.

Isabella se soltó con un angustiado quejido de las manos de aquel hombre, el impulso la mandó al suelo, a un suelo compuesto de pasto verde y piedras. Su mirada se desenfocó al tiempo que volvía la cabeza en un lento avance y se encontraba con un panorama que solo había visto en los documentales de la televisión, unas amplias y altas montañas cubiertas de nieve se recortaban en el horizonte, su falda bajaba hasta el cristalino y tranquilo lago en cuyo reflejo se veía el cielo despejado. La luz del sol lo teñía todo, la brisa acariciaba la hierba que cubría los alrededores y se extendía a lo largo de varios quilómetros llegando hasta ella como una ola de puro hielo. Temblando, tanto por el miedo, como por el frío... Aquello no era California... Empezó a balbucear incapaz de encontrar las palabras para resumir lo que su confusa mente estaba viendo.

—¿Qué... Qué es... Esto? —Gimió temblorosa—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En el Parque Nacional Banff en Canadá.

—¿Canadá? —Ella casi se ahoga con el nombre, entonces empezó a negar con la cabeza al tiempo que empezaba a temblar de frío—. No. No es posible. ¿Quién...? ¿Qué eres tú?

—Tu compañero, pequeña —le respondió y se quitó la americana para ponérsela a ella sobre los hombros.

—¡No te acerques! —gritó empezando a arrastrarse hacia atrás sobre el suelo—. ¡No te acerques a mí!

Edward apretó los puños pero no se detuvo, ella estaba prácticamente desnuda para aquel tiempo, al menos haría que se pusiera su chaqueta.

—Isabella, jamás te haría daño, caramelo —le aseguró con voz suave y se acuclilló a su lado, obligándola a ponerse la chaqueta—. Eres mi pareja... Mi mujer... No hay nadie más para mí que tú.

—Estás loco —respondió ella soltándose de su contacto con un quejido, las lágrimas mojando ya su rostro mientras se aferraba con desesperación a su chaqueta—. ¡Absoluta y completamente loco!

Edward estaba casi tan desesperado como ella, Bella estaba aterrada, podía verlo en sus ojos, olerlo en su piel, su propio tigre estaba desesperado, rondando de un lado a otro en la parte de atrás de su mente, preocupado por su compañera.

—Sé que esto puede ser difícil de entender para ti, caramelo, pero... Mírame... Míranos —pidió tratando de acercarse nuevamente a ella—, somos compañeros. Tu pasión llama a la mía, tu necesidad es mi necesidad, tu olor está grabado en mi alma para toda la eternidad. Jamás había sentido esta ardiente necesidad por nadie, solo por ti, Bella, intenté mantenerte alejada, tu Dios sabe que lo intenté, pero tú también sentías nuestra unión, cada vez que te acercabas esta se intensificaba, debía suceder... Era inevitable, nos pertenecemos.

—¿Me has drogado? —gimió ella, incapaz de buscarle otra respuesta a la forma en la que ella había reaccionado con él—. Nada de todo esto es real, ¿verdad? Son las drogas.

Edward se acercó un poco más, acuclillándose lentamente a su lado, como un gato agazapado que controla cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Es real, caramelo —le aseguró extendiendo muy lentamente la mano—. Tócame, estoy justo aquí. Soy tuyo, el único para ti. Tu compañero.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se echó nuevamente hacia atrás, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que empañaban sus gafas.

—Esto no está pasando, no, nada de esto es real —se empeñaba en convencerse ella.

—Caramelo...

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —chilló ella con desesperación.

Edward se quedó quieto nuevamente, su mirada fija en ella, su dolor y desesperación estaban haciendo mella en él, no quería hacerla sufrir, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era el sufrimiento, y el pensar que ella estaba sufriendo de esta manera por su culpa, lo destrozaba. Le temía, temía al tigre que había en su interior, temía aquello que no entendía.

—Bella... El no te hará daño... Jamás te lastimaría, nena —insistió buscando algún signo de reconocimiento en ella—. Por favor, gatita, no me rechaces tú también... Sé que no es fácil, pero lo intentaremos, yo estaré contigo a cada paso del camino —Edward extendió la mano hacia ella.

—¡No me toques! —gritó de nuevo, cuando él trató de alcanzarla. Su mano golpeó la masculina y en sus ojos había tanta desesperación, tanto miedo que se le partía el corazón—. Tú no eres real... Ningún hombre puede convertirse en un tigre. ¡Eso no sucede en la realidad!

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante las duras palabras de ella, se levantó y dio un paso atrás.

—Sí sucede, pequeño caramelo —le respondió y respirando profundamente hizo algo que no había hecho desde que era un simple cachorro, se transformó delante de alguien, permitiéndole acercarse al paria de la manada, al híbrido al que nadie deseaba acercarse.

Isabella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con un golpe de las manos se bajó las gafas para secarse los ojos antes de volver a ponérselas, a través de los húmedos cristales asistió estremecida a algo que jamás creyó posible, cuando aquel hombre con el que se había acostado, el mismo hombre que la había arrancado de la seguridad de su hogar para traerla aquí, si es que esto era real y no una ilusión, mutaba de un cuerpo masculino, hasta desvanecerse dando paso a un enorme y hermosísimo tigre blanco, el mismo tigre que ella había visto cuando él le cogió las manos, la misma transformación que había visto en su mente y que ahora mismo veía ante sus ojos.

El felino estiró sus largas patas y un paso detrás de otro empezó a acercarse a ella, su larga cola balanceándose al compás de sus mullidos y felinos pasos. El pánico la venció, sus llanto aumentó hasta convertirse en desesperados alaridos, el terror se reflejó en su rostro junto con una brizna de locura, su mente estaba haciéndose pedazos incapaz de asimilar en ese momento lo que su mirada registraba, solo podía ver un enorme felino, uno de los depredadores más mortales, caminando hacia ella.

Edward se encogió dentro del felino cuando captó su desesperado llanto, sus gritos y sollozos, su gato se movió inquieto hacia ella, estaba nervioso ante su temor, furioso porque su compañera estaba llorando como si se estuviese muriendo de dolor. No podía permitir aquello, no podía verla sufrir de aquella forma. Recuperando su apariencia humana, la de un hombre completamente desnudo, se acercó a ella, luchando contra los arañazos y golpes que le lanzó cuando la tocó, debatiéndose como una aterrada gata salvaje en sus brazos, hasta que el calor de su cuerpo, y la conocida forma masculina penetró en su aterrada y embotada mente haciendo que se aferrase a él como quien se aferra a una tabla de salvación.

—Shhh, mi pequeña tigresa, shhh —le susurró mientras la mecía en sus brazos, sus desgarradores sollozos ahogados contra el hueco de su cuello donde ella había enterrado la cara—. Todo está bien, Isabella, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño... Ni siquiera con su presencia.

Angela llevaba unos minutos riéndose a carcajadas, las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, alternando su risa con los sollozos incontrolables después de haber experimentado una experiencia tan bizarra. Aquella extraña y hermosa mujer le había enseñado de alguna manera cosas para las que no estaba preparada, una serie de visiones, imágenes de hombres y mujeres que jugaban con enormes felinos, hermosos y enormes tigres de bengala que se comportaban como si fuesen gatos domésticos.

En una de esas visiones aparecía la propia Leah, acariciando a una enorme bestia cuyos ojos eran exactamente iguales a los del hombre que la acompañaba, pero aquello no fue nada en comparación al espectáculo de magia y humo que había visto llevar a cabo al hombre que tenía frente a ella en una de esas visiones. En un momento era el hombre y al siguiente, aparecía un enorme tigre de bengala. Cambiante. Ellos habían dicho, cambiantes.

—Esto... esto es... —las carcajadas empezaron a sofocarse, dejando en su lugar los angustiados sollozos—. Es que no puede ser verdad... Es... Es físicamente imposible.

Leah le tendió un pañuelo.

—Sé lo que parece, Angela, yo misma no podía creerlo, pero es real —aseguró volviéndose hacia su esposo y leyendo el amor en sus ojos—. Y no podía estar más orgullosa de ser la compañera de uno de ellos.

La muchacha negó la cabeza limpiándose el rostro con el pañuelo y sonándose suavemente.

—Eso quiere decir... Que tú también... —miró a la chica.

Leah sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Con un tigre en la pareja es más que suficiente —se rió ella—. Yo soy humana, al igual que lo seguirá siendo Isabella, solo que tendremos ciertas ventajas felinas... Alguna de las cuales le encantará, estoy segura.

Angela prefería no preguntar, todavía estaba intentando hacerse a la idea de que no había caído por las escaleras y que todo esto no era más que una conmoción cerebral.

—Mi hermano ha estado huyendo de su compañera durante mucho tiempo, incluso antes de conocerla —aseguró Jake mirando a la chica—. Se ha empeñado en que está mucho mejor solo, que su estigma no ensuciará a nadie más si no se empareja.

—¿Estigma? —preguntó Angela. Leah respondió por su compañero.

—Ya has visto la forma felina de Jake —le recordó, y ella asintió—. Edward es un felino blanco.

—¿Felino blanco? —Preguntó sin entender, entonces frunció el ceño—. ¿Quieres decir, un tigre blanco?

Jake asintió.

—La naturaleza es caprichosa, y quiso que en nuestra camada, naciese un tigre de las nieves —respondió Jake encogiéndose de hombros—. Edward siempre se ha sentido un paria por ello, reconozco que cuando era pequeño los demás niños del clan se metían con él por el color de su forma felina, y después... Bueno... Digamos que nuestras mujeres son un poco... Peculiares.

—Unas auténticas zorras —murmuró Leah, mirando de reojo a su compañero, quien le sonrió en respuesta.

—Edward no quería que su estigma, afectara a su compañera, ni a los hijos que pudiese tener con ella.

Angela volvió la mirada hacia él.

—Espera, espera, espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que de vuestra unión pueden nacer... Cachorros?

Jake sonrió ante su horrorizado rostro.

—Todos nosotros nacemos como humanos, somos tan humanos como tú o como tu amiga, con la diferencia que también tenemos una parte felina, por lo general sabemos si contamos con esa parte gracias a una huella de nacimiento —respondió mirando a su compañera con una suave sonrisa—. La misma huella que identifica a nuestras compañeras, solo que la de ellas, es igual a la nuestra, para que sepamos con seguridad que son ellas.

—Como si te dejara olvidarlo.

Angela sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el pelo, todo aquello estaba resultando ser demasiado para ella.

—Creo que necesito una cerveza —aseguró con un resoplido, entonces señaló la nevera—. ¿Os apuntáis?

Ellos estaban a punto de responder, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Jake alzó la cabeza como si oteara el aire y se volvió a su compañera.

—Es ella —le aseguró levantándose al mismo tiempo que Angela los miraba a ellos.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Leah preocupada.

Jake negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, mientras Angela se dirigía ya hacia la puerta. Tan pronto la abrió, una temblorosa y agotada Bella dio un par de pasos adentro antes de caer de rodillas ante su amiga refugiarse llorando sobre su regazo.

—Bella, cariño, qué... —Angela la abrazó al ver el estado de su amiga, inclinándose sobre ella—. Isabella..

—Me estoy volviendo loca, Angela —lloraba con desesperación—. Estoy enloqueciendo. Él... El es un tigre... Un maldito tigre...

—Cariño —empezó le acarició el pelo dejando que las lágrimas acudieran también a sus ojos.

La mirada desesperada en los ojos de Bella cuando la miró era más de lo que podía soportar Angela, en ellos había una desolación que se hundió hasta lo más hondo de su corazón.

—Dime que esto no está pasando, dime que él no es un tigre —suplicó aferrándose con fuerza a las manos de su amiga, mirándola suplicante—. No puedo haberme enamorado de un tigre. No puedo.

—Oh, Bella.

—No puedo.


	12. Es un milagro de la naturaleza

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a K. Dreams y los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**OHLALÁ, estoy muy feliz chicas, esta semana ha sido verdaderamente provechosa y ya estamos llegando al final de esta experiencia. Aquí esta el capítulo que ustedes han estado esperando por tanto tiempo, sin embargo, no lo den por terminado pues aun falta el Epílogo! Sin más que decirles, excepto que las quiero muchisisisisimo y que les agradezco cada muestra de apoyo, me despido con un abrazo gigante.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

Bella todavía no podía creer que aquello estuviese ocurriendo en realidad, que el hombre con el que había compartido la más intensa de las pasiones, al que se había entregado de buena gana, el hombre al que se encontraba deseando incluso ahora después de haber visto todo lo que había visto sobre él, fuese un maldito gato. ¡Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser un hombre común y corriente? Alguien anodino como ella, alguien que la mirase de la forma en que lo hacía Edward , como si realmente fuese su mundo, alguien importante... ¡Pero sin ser un jodido gato! Todo aquello era una locura, lo mirase como lo mirase, nada de lo que había presenciado podía ser real, no podía.

Su mirada vagó nuevamente hacia los dos extraños que se había encontrado en su hogar, Angela se los había presentado como el hermano y la cuñada de Edward . La mujer, Leah, le había sonreído con calidez y la había acompañado a la mesa, donde la había obligado a sentarse mientras Angela le preparaba una tila. Era incapaz de dejar de temblar, su mente todavía empezaba ahora a procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos momentos, y todo lo que podía ver era aquel enorme tigre blanco avanzando hacia ella.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó Angela moviendo la silla a su lado. Bella sacudió la cabeza y miró la taza que tenía entre las manos.

—Estaba allí... Y al momento... Tenía rayas... Era... Era un gato.

¿Cómo diablos puede ser? ¿Cómo demonios puede alguien convertirse en un jodido gato?

—En realidad, es un poquito más grande que un gato, cielo —oyó la voz masculina de Jake a su espalda.

Angela se lo había presentado como el hermano de Edward , cosa que él había corroborado, pero físicamente no se parecían en nada.

—Dijo... Dijo que yo era su compañera... Me advirtió que me alejara de él... —Bella se dejó ir hacia delante, hundiendo las manos en el pelo—, me lo advirtió, ¿Por qué no le hice caso?

—No podrías haber hecho nada aunque lo hubieses intentado, Isabella —le aseguró Leah, quien se había sentado al otro lado de la mesa, acompañándola—. Es la atracción del emparejamiento, estabas marcada como su pareja desde incluso antes de que os encontraseis. Edward fue un inconsciente al mantenerte alejada de él durante tanto tiempo después de haberos encontrado, pudo haberte hecho daño.

Bella se llevó la mano al pecho inconscientemente, al punto en el que él la había mordido dejándole su marca. Había visto las diminutas cicatrices sobre el antojo en forma de huella de gato que tenía en el pecho y sabía que él la había mordido cuando estaban haciendo el amor, la había marcado.

—Dijo que no dejaría que me hicieran daño, ni siquiera él —murmuró ella pensando en las palabras que había oído abandonando sus labios mientras estaba perdida en aquella repentina lucha interna, tratando de atravesar las barreras que el miedo a aquel enorme felino se habían erigido en su mente.

—Jamás te haría daño, niña, antes nos dejaríamos matar que lastimar a nuestras compañeras —respondió Jake como si la sola duda lo ofendiese.

—Pero... Pero... El es un gato —gimió nuevamente con desesperación.

—Un gato hacia el que te sientes atraída y endemoniadamente caliente cuando estás cerca de él. ¿No es así? —Le susurró Leah mirándola a los ojos haciendo que ella se sonrojase—. Ellos son hombres, Bella, la necesidad de estar junto a tu pareja, la atracción y la pasión que despierta en ti, nunca había aparecido hasta que lo conociste a él. ¿Puedes negármelo?

Bella no dijo nada, pero tampoco hacía falta, la luz en su mirada, el color en sus mejillas, su lenguaje corporal, todo hablaba por ella.

—Son hombres, Bella, más allá de cuál sea el color de su piel, su raza, ellos son hombres —le aseguró apretándole la mano—. Edward sigue siendo el mismo con el que te has encontrado, al que has conocido, el felino en su interior, solo es un parte más de él. ¿No puedes verlo así? ¿Acaso ha cambiado su manera de actuar o de ser después de haberte confesado su secreto?

Bella no sabía que contestar, apenas conocía al hombre desde hacía dos días, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para saber qué era lo que le gustaba, lo que odiaba, cuál era su color favorito, todo lo que conocía era el sabor de sus besos, la calidez de su piel, la ternura y la pasión con la que la abrazaba, el tono de su voz cuando había tratado de alejarla de él, la desesperación en sus ojos cada vez que lo había intentado, el odio que había visto en ellos y que solo ahora comprendía. Él mismo se lo había dicho, no quería someterla a permanecer en compañía de alguien como él.

—Él me ha dejado —murmuró entonces, alzando sus repentinamente vidriosos ojos hacia Leah—. Primero me llevó a aquel lugar, y entonces, cuando lo vi... Tuve tanto miedo, no entendía nada... Me habló de su clan... De sus diferencias... Dijo que ninguna compañera merecía tener a un paria como él a su lado, que me dejaría ir.

—No puede hacer eso —negó Jake, en su voz se notaba la desesperación—. Y menos ahora que estáis emparejados, no puede dejarte... Eso... Eso lo matará.

Bella miró a Jake con miedo, pero fue Leah quien fulminó con la mirada a su marido antes de volverse a la chica y acariciarle la mano.

—Si os separáis, él se refugiará en su felino, vivirá solo para su parte animal y su parte humana se irá apagando poco a poco —le explicó ella—. Edward ha sufrido mucho por... El color de su piel...

—¿Su piel?

—¿Lo has visto? —le preguntó amablemente Leah y ella asintió.

—Es un tigre de las nieves —aseguró Bella.

—Sí —corroboró Leah—. Pero su familia, su clan... Su hermano, ellos son distintos...

—Lo sé, Edward me lo dijo —asintió y entonces negó con la cabeza—. Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Es que no se ha mirado en un espejo? Es... Es precioso... Quiero decir, el tigre... Es un milagro de la naturaleza.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Leah, e incluso Jake dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Pues tendrás que decírselo y hacérselo entender, _tesoro_ —le aseguró Leah—. Porque él está convencido de todo lo contrario.

—Mi hermano no se ve como el ser tan especial que es, si no como un paria para su propia raza —le aseguró Jake—. He intentado hacérselo entender durante toda su vida, pero estoy convencido que ya solo va a escuchar a una persona. A ti.

Leah se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, atrayendo su atención.

—¿Realmente quieres que se vaya? ¿Quieres dejarlo ir? —Le preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos—. ¿Estás dispuesta a dejar que la felicidad se te escape de las manos? Yo estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por mis prejuicios y perder lo que más he querido y quiero en este mundo. No dejes que eso te ocurra a ti, si llega a suceder, no podrás perdonártelo jamás.

Bella se mordió el labio. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Quería dejar ir a Edward ? ¿Podría enfrentarse al hecho de que era un felino? ¿Importaba eso realmente? Su mano acarició inconscientemente la tela de la chaqueta masculina que todavía llevaba puesta, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero no se la había quitado, era como sentirlo cerca, la tela conservaba su olor.

—Escucha a tu corazón, Bella.

La voz de Angela hizo que la chica se volviese ahora hacia ella, su compañera había estado callada, escuchando, aceptándolo todo incluso mucho mejor que ella.

—Escúchalo con atención —le sonrió ella—. Te dirá lo que tienes que hacer.

Bella asintió. Escucharía a su corazón, solo esperaba que él estuviese más seguro de lo que necesitaba, de lo que lo estaba ella. Respirando profundamente, tomó la taza de líquido en sus temblorosas manos y se bebió una generosa parte de su contenido.

—De acuerdo —murmuró ella en voz baja, entonces se volvió hacia Jake—. Pero, ¿Cómo lo encontraré?

Jake la miró un tanto pensativo.

—Dijiste que habíais estado en Canadá.

Ella asintió acariciando nuevamente la tela de la chaqueta.

—Eso fue lo que dijo cuando le pregunté a dónde nos había llevado —respondió ella estremeciéndose involuntariamente—. Había unas montañas cubiertas de nieve, y a los pies un enorme lago, hierba y hacía frío, mucho frío.

Jake sonrió como si ella acabase de describirle el paraíso.

—Por supuesto, no podía ser otro lugar —se rió y miró a la chica tendiéndole la mano—. ¿Estás lista?

Isabella respiró profundamente y se levantó. —Un momento.

Bella se quitó la chaqueta lentamente, la dobló y se la tendió a Leah con una sonrisa, entonces cruzó el salón y cogió su abrigo y una bufanda que llevaba allí desde las navidades.

—Ahora estoy lista.

Isabella jadeó cuando sintió el repentino cambio de temperatura, un instante antes estaba en su cómodo y ahora demasiado atestado hogar y al siguiente volvía a encontrarse en el lugar al que la había llevado Edward. Las montañas se recortaban majestuosas e imponentes contra el horizonte, el lago parecía un plato de lo manso que permanecía, la nieve, ahora se percataba, llegaba en algunas zonas a mitad de la falda de la montaña, no le sorprendería descubrir que detrás de aquellas moles, había mucha más nieve. Girando sobre sí misma, Bella contempló el paisaje, buscando con la mirada al hombre al que parecía estar destinada, el lugar parecía estar desierto.

—¿Edward? —llamó buscando de un lado a otro, el eco fue su única contestación.

Echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, echó a caminar hacia el lago. Bella se acercó hasta donde las piedras eran lamidas por el agua de la orilla, se acuclilló hundiendo los dedos en esta solo para retirarla con un jadeo. ¡Estaba helada!

Un repentino rugido felino hizo eco en el silencioso lugar, este reverberó entre las montañas, alzándose y continuando hasta desaparecer. Incorporándose lentamente, oteó sus alrededores hasta reparar en lo que parecía ser un punto blanquecino al otro lado del lago, donde la nieve cubría todavía su orilla.

—¿Edward? —musitó en voz baja, su mano ascendió instintivamente a su pecho izquierdo, posándose en el lugar donde él la había mordido.

Aunque pareciera una locura, casi podía sentir palpitar la cicatriz. La mancha empezó a moverse y poco a poco se fue rebelando una forma felina, un enorme tigre blanco de rayas negras que se movía con una gracia y sensualidad sobrenatural que caminaba hacia ella. A medida que se iba acercando, reparó en la nieve que salpicaba su pelaje, en sus profundos ojos verdes, la amable a la par que salvaje expresión de su cara y el hipnótico movimiento de su cola. El animal se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, mirándola detenidamente.

Bella tragó saliva. ¿Estaba él realmente allí dentro? Ella sabía que sí, él se lo había mostrado, pero con todo...

—¿Edward? ¿Eres tú el que está ahí dentro?

El animal se limitó a mirarla, una enorme lengua rosada salió de entre sus fauces para lamerse el hocico.

—Mira, esto está resultando ser jodidamente difícil para mí, ¿vale? —Aseguró mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Tú... Tú pareces entenderlo todo, pero yo... Yo ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí. Quiero decir, nos conocemos desde hace menos de dos días y tú no hacías más que echarme, e incluso me mirabas como si me odiases... No entendía el por qué, no creo ni estar cerca de entenderlo ahora, pero... Tú estabas ahí, y yo... Nunca me sentí así. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en por qué te enfadabas conmigo, por qué quería estar cerca de un completo desconocido, como era que alguien como tú me hacía sentir como nieve derretida, tu sabes... Leah dice que es normal... Que sucede eso porque soy tu compañera... Ah, sí... Tu hermano y ella están con Angela... Ella me cae bien... Tu hermano... Bueno... No os parecéis... —Isabella suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Demonios... Estoy hablando con un gato... Y no un gato cualquiera... Definitivamente sería imposible tenerte en el piso, tu caja de arena debería de ser del tamaño de San Diego... Aunque seguro que nadie iba a tener algo tan hermoso como tú.

Ella se lamió los labios y buscó los ojos felinos que habían permanecido atentos en ella.

—Em... ¿Te importaría mucho volverte humano?

El tigre alzó su enorme cabeza y ella escuchó. _"Tienes miedo de mí"_.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, entonces volvió a mirar a su alrededor pero estaban ellos solos.

—¿Has sido tú?

"_Soy un paria. Distinto. No del clan"_

Ella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, entonces, hizo lo más estúpido que podía hacer una persona cuerda en pleno siglo veintiuno, caminó directamente hacia el tigre.

—¿Si me das miedo? —Le dijo entonces mirándolo de cerca—. Me das tanto miedo que difícilmente puedo dejar de temblar pero más que miedo es excitación, nunca había estado tan cerca de un animal como tú. ¿Paria? No. ¿Distinto? Sí, de una manera única. Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida... Y estás aquí, no detrás de las rejas de una jaula o en el recinto de un zoo.

Dudando, lo recorrió con la mirada y levantó la mano solo para detenerse indecisa.

—Si te acaricio... ¿Prometes no merendarte mi brazo?

Como respuesta, el felino se acercó a ella lo suficiente para restregarse contra sus piernas, pasando su enorme cabeza bajo la mano femenina, cuidando de no empujarla con su enorme cuerpo. Ella tembló y dejó escapar un jadeo mitad sorpresa mitad risa al tiempo que bajaba la mano y la hundía en el pelaje, haciendo a un lado los copos de nieve y hundiéndose en la suavidad de su pelo.

—Que suave —sonrió disfrutando del contacto, maravillándose que un animal de aquellas características permitiese siquiera que lo tocase—. Eres increíble... La cosa más hermosa e increíble de todas.

Y por primera vez en toda la extensa existencia de Edward, alguien lo abrazó sin que tuviese que pedirlo, una delicada y hermosa mujer humana abrazó a su tigre, hundiendo la cara en la suave piel de su lomo, deslizando sus manos sobre su piel, sonriendo, él podía sentir todo el disfrute, la delicia y la ternura manando de ella.

"_¿Isabella?"_

—¿Sí? —respondió ella por inercia.

"_¿Me tienes miedo?"_

—Te tengo un miedo espantoso —se rió ella dejándolo ir, entonces se enderezó y lo miró—. Pero sé que eres tú, Edward, no pretendo entender el cómo o el por qué, porque realmente, creo que mi cerebro acabaría frito, pero sé que eres tú el que está ahí dentro y con eso, me basta por ahora. ¿Crees que podría ser suficiente para ti, por ahora?

"_Es suficiente"_

Bella se apartó un par de pasos cuando vio que el tigre retrocedía y una espesa niebla empezaba a formarse a su alrededor hasta que esta dio paso al hombre desnudo más impresionante que había tenido la suerte de conocer.

—No pretendo que lo entiendas todo de golpe, Isabella, pero por favor, ¿Podrías considerar el querer quedarte junto a mí?

Edward estaba allí, alto, guapo y totalmente desnudo, y ella no podía dejar de sonreír ante lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo. Sacándose el abrigo, caminó hacia él y se lo echó sobre los hombros antes de reírse y atraerlo hacia él tirando de las solapas de la tela.

—Sí, _tigre_ —le sonrió ella apretándose contra su cálido cuerpo—. Creo que podría considerar quedarme a tu lado para siempre.


	13. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a K. Dreams y los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

***Aviso: Si a alguien le gustaría releer el libro con los personajes originales puede descargarlo en Scribd, si tienen problemas con el sitio me mandan un PM junto con su correo y personalmente les envió el libro original. **

**Mis preciosos lectores, hasta aquí llega esta maravillosa historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo lo he hecho adaptándola, siento mucho si algunos esperaban la aparición de Nessie en el Epílogo pero el libro no lo he escrito yo, sino K. Dreams. Agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo inmenso que me han regalado capítulo a capítulo y estoy segura que nos volveremos a leer en otra próxima historia, saben que adoro a cada una de las que está detrás de esa pantalla y por último, me despido con una promesa de volver junto con un abrazo enorme.**

**También, sin excluir a ninguna lectora, quiero tomarme un espacio para agradecer especialmente a las que siempre estuvieron allí:**

**Cielo. Crawford. Cullen - Nandita21unexplained - Solange. Somerhalder - Nana Black Star - SalyLuna - yuli09.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Isabella se rió cuando Edward tiró de ella con insistencia hacia el corredor que bajaba hacia el sótano, le había estado enseñando la enorme mansión en la que su hermano había instalado al clan, presentándole a la estrambótica Zafrina, quien nada más verlo había bufado y había puesto los ojos en blanco para lanzarse en una amplia y elocuente conversación con Bella sobre lo que debía o no debía dejarle hacer al tigre con el que se había emparejado.

Edward estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ponerle las cosas fáciles, por ayudarla a comprender mejor el mundo en el que acababa de entrar y su propia naturaleza felina, como humana, Edward le había dicho que quizás no desarrollaría todo su potencial pero que sin duda sus sentidos se agudizarían y hasta era posible que su problema de visión se fuera corrigiendo sola con el tiempo, sin duda una ventaja.

Jacob y Leah habían insistido en que cuando estuviesen preparados, fuesen a hacerle una visita, Jake quería presentarla al clan como la compañera de su hermano, su propia hermana y Edward había aceptado solo cuando ella había dado su consentimiento.

—Cuidado con el escalón, solo un poco más y ya llegamos —oyó la voz de su compañero por delante de ella.

—No sabía que tu idea de enseñarme la casa incluía también el sótano, tigre —le respondió con una risita—. No conocía esta vena romántica tuya.

Edward la miró por encima del hombro con una promesa sensual en sus ojos y ella solo pudo reír como una tonta ante lo que aquello prometía.

—¿Realmente hay algo interesante ahí abajo además de telas de araña y ratas?

La suave y profunda risa de Edward hizo que se derritiera de placer.

—Aquí abajo no hay ratas, _caramelo_, tigres sí, ratas... Ni una —aseguró deteniéndose ante una enorme puerta con sistema de seguridad.

Bella echó un vistazo y miró a su compañero.

—¿No sois un poquito exagerados con este tema de la seguridad?

Edward le dedicó un guiño.

—Aquí dentro están las joyas sin clasificar de mi hermano —le respondió con un guiño al tiempo que introducía la numeración correcta para abrir la puerta—. Piezas de museo, algunas de ellas, otras tan antiguas que se quebrarían si ven la luz del sol.

—Vaya —musitó ella sorprendida.

Edward la condujo a lo largo de una sala bien iluminada que contenía varios pasillos con estantes en los que se apilaban cajas, pasó del primer estante al siguiente como si estuviese buscando algo en particular.

—¿Qué buscamos? —le preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Él no le respondió, en cambio se detuvo al final del segundo estante y sacó una vieja caja de madera, la cual depositó en el suelo y abrió lentamente. En su interior, protegida por papel libre de ácido estaba una pequeña estatua de bronce exactamente igual a la que él había adquirido en la casa de subastas para ella.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—No puede ser —respondió cuando Edward alzó la figura y se la tendió.

—Sabía que había visto esa estatuilla en algún lugar antes de ese día —le aseguró y le tendió la pieza a Bella—. Esta, _caramelo_, es la verdadera Isis Alada, perteneciente al periodo del Bajo Egipto, yo diría que de finales del trescientos después de Cristo.

Bella miraba la figurita fascinada, era exactamente igual a la que Angela estaba custodiando.

—Quieres decir...

—Que la figura del museo, por la que pagué mil doscientos dólares, es una imitación.

—Lo sabías... ¿Por qué diablos pagaste ese dineral entonces? —preguntó asombrada.

Él sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

—Necesitaba atraer tu atención.

—Pues lo has conseguido, tigre —sonrió ella dejando la estatuilla de nuevo en su caja, para luego echar mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacar una tableta de chocolate y moverla delante de su compañero—. ¿Crees que yo seré capaz de atraer la tuya?

—Me tienes en tus manos, _caramelo_ —sonrió él con picardía—. Siempre en tus manos.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
